Bleach: Hong Kong
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: (Sequel to New State Rising) The UHC has begun it's operations in Hong Kong. The Agents, are on their way to the location. Daedalus allowed Ichigo and his friends to follow him to Hong Kong, but will not allow the group to interfere with UHC affairs. However, a mysterious group of soldiers has appeared in the city, along with other strange people.
1. Introduction

_Note: If you haven't read New State Rising then I strongly recommend you go and do so or you will be extreamly lost. This chapter marks the beginning of the Hong Kong arc! I hope you enjoy it._

_**Introduction**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Shunsui was lying on his roof taking a nap when Jūshirō came to visit him. "Excuse me, Captain Kyōraku! I hope I'm not disturbing you," Jūshirō said with his usually sickly voice. "Jūshirō! Not at all," Shunsui replied as he moved his hat from his head. "Did you hear the news," Jūshirō asked, "Which news," Shunsui smirked. "The UHC has surrounded Los Noches!"

"What," Shunsui asked with surprise as he sat up slowly. "They have begun, uh," Jūshirō thought for a second on the word he was looking for, "Mortaring!" "Ugh, you know I'm no good with those UHC military terms what does that mean," Shunsui asked. "Some sort of weapon that fires bombs into the air and back onto the ground," Jūshirō confirmed. "That sounds more like a ground to air missal," Shunsui added, "Are you sure you heard the word mortar?"

"Yes, and I saw pictures, they are much smaller than missals, but whatever the case I believe we have lost track as to what I came here to say." "What is it," Shunsui asked. "Well, I will be going to reinforce Rukia in the World of... uh," Jūshirō sighed as he realized he had used an incorrect term. "_The United Sovereignty_, she says she and Renji need some back up, and I volunteered." "What is it you guys are going after, if you don't mind me asking," Shunsui replied. "Oh, the Head Captain is getting rather worried about the UHC. He is wondering why they haven't been as hostile as we thought they would be!"

"You know I was wondering the same thing, what do you think that's about?" Jūshirō paused for a moment then replied, "I have no idea, they just do not seem to be very interested in us!" "Lets hope it stays that way," Shunsui said as he stood up. "After all, I've heard how infamous their conscripts can be behind enemy lines!"

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Greenman was sitting in his office, he was having a video conference with both the Commissioner, and Dr. Brooks. "I understand where your concern is coming from, but believe me you will both see a better economy once the war is over," Greenman said to the two men on his computer screen. "We are not here to discuss peaty financial issues with you Brian," the Commissioner informed.

"Yes," Brooks interjected, "We are here to discuss this Imperialism you have set into motion!" Greenman sighed, "If this is referring at all to my invasion of Hueco Mundo I can assure you that the UHC, _and_ it's corporate backers will benefit and prosper from the invasion greatly!"

"Greenman," Commissioner Heinrich interrupted, "Your campaign is over! You are the Chancellor of this world, so please stop making us promises, and start giving us answers! Thank you," with that said the Commissioner disconnected and Brooks would soon follow.

Garner walked in, to give Greenman a report on the war effort which would cause a smile to erupt on Brain's face.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Hong Kong**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Chad and Uryu were the first to leave the plane, they were waiting for the rest of their friends to follow them. "Uryu are you okay," Chad asked as he watched his friend hyperventilate from inside a paper bag. "Of course," Uryu struggled, "Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure I saw you puke in the first two bags I gave you!" "Ah, your funny Chad," Uryu replied as he breathed heavily, "Not really," Chad confirmed.

Ulquiorra, Zeus, and Prometheus were the next to leave. "Everybody is still getting their stuff together, but it shouldn't take long," Prometheus informed as he approached Chad and Uryu.

The Agents walked away, "Daedalus gave me the keys and address to the penthouse," Ulquiorra announced. "How are we going to get their," Chad asked. "Icarus called a shuttle for us to take," Ulquiorra answered. At that point Ichigo and Hichigo walked out, as usual Hichigo was intentionally irritating his host. "Would you shut up already," Ichigo asked as he smacked his hollow on the back of the head. "Ow you bastard," Hichigo yelled. "Well Senna, and Orihime are trying to find Kon," Ichigo informed his friends.

"Where is he," Uryu asked, "I think Zeus had him last," Hichigo added. "Hey Zeus," Ichigo called and the Agent turned to him. "What did you do with Kon," Ichigo asked. "Kon? You mean the talking toy," Zeus asked, "Yeah!"

"Oh God," Zeus replied in a chuckle.

"Did you have to do this," Ichigo asked as he and Zeus watched an engineer untangle Kon from the right wing of the plane. "I had too, he kept annoying the hell out of me so I wanted to teach him a lesson," Zeus replied. The man threw Kon down to Ichigo, "You bastards, y-your gonna pay for this," Kon said with a dizzy and very sickly voice. "Whatever," Ichigo sighed as he walked away.

He, the Agent, and the mod soul arrived back in the airport to meet the others. "Here Senna, put him in one of your bags I cant take his complaining anymore," Ichigo said and tossed Kon away. "You cant just treat my like some old toy nobody wants anymore," Kon exclaimed. Ichigo scolded the lion, "You literally just described yourself, do I even need to respond to that?" "Yeah you pervert," Senna agreed as she rolled her eyes and violently stuffed Kon into her bag, "I told you that wasn't my..." Kon's voice was muffled when she closed the bag.

Ulquiorra led the way to the shuttle. Everyone was constantly looking out the window to see this new city. "I didn't know Hong Kong surrounded water," Orihime said allowed. She looked towards the back to see that Ichigo and Hichigo were whispering to each other. At first she thought this was suspicious, but quickly cursed herself for not trusting Ichigo.

They arrived at the building, it was very tall and looked very expensive as well. "Damn it these homeless people better not touch me or else I'm gonna raise some hell," Hichigo exclaimed as they walked to the entrance. Ichigo looked around as they were in one of the richest districts of the city, "There are no homeless people around," Ichigo exclaimed. "Yeah they better hope it stays that way," Hichigo said and his host let out a sigh. Hichigo was complaining all the way up to the room, if it wasn't about the imaginary homeless people, it was about having to stand so close to everyone in a tight elevator. "Shut the hell up," Uryu demanded, Ichigo was surprised as he was about to say the same thing.

Senna was the first to walk in, and she squealed to see the house she will be staying in for an extended period of time. She viewed that the living room was immense with a large television and a nice sofa that she knew Hichigo would love. She looked up to see a large chandeliers hanging from the roof which was at least two or three stories above her. She looked to the back to see there was an indoor balcony leading to the bedrooms, and two stairwells on either side connecting it to the living room. Underneath the indoor balcony was a very clean kitchen. Behind the staircase on the right was a hallway that led to smaller rooms and a second living room.

She saw that on the walls to her left and right were completely glass. Also, there was an outside balcony on the right wall where she saw a massive in ground pool. The balcony was covered by a concrete ceiling, and had an iron fence to keep one from falling over the sides. "Okay, uh sleeping arrangements," Ichigo announced as he was taking in the view of Hong Kong. "Well I did some math on the plane," Uryu announced as he pulled out a note book and pencil. Ichigo scolded the Quincy, "You have way too much time on your hands!" "What was that," Uryu uttered with a glare, and Ichigo backed off, "Nothing, n-nothing, go on!"

"Well I am assuming Hichigo will take the couch," Uryu said as he pushed his glasses back into place. "You said it," Hichigo exclaimed as he was drooling over the luxurious couch.

"Which only leaves five bedrooms and six of us!" Before anyone could make a sound Senna yelled, "Ichigo and I call a room!" "Yeah," Ichigo stated, "Wait, what!?" She quickly drug Ichigo up the stairs. "No! God, someone help me, Hichigo help," he screamed as he vanished up the stairs. "Way to go Ichigo, lots of energy man," Hichigo called with his eyes closed and not exactly paying attention to the situation. "I feel like I just witnessed a kidnapping," Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"Hey what about us," Ririn asked as the mod souls surrounded Uryu. "Your all going to sleep in here with Hichigo!" "What," Ririn asked, "You mean your gonna leave us in here with him," Kurōdo asked in fear. "Yes," Uryu replied, Noba looked over to see Hichigo demonically grinning at them from the couch. "This sucks," he stated to himself.

"Whatever everyone go find a room," Uryu said as he picked up his bags and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Daedalus," Prometheus called as the entered the base. "What's the deal where is Azan?" Daedalus turned to his comrade, "Huh, oh the Commissioner said we start our duties next week so until then we probably wont see him!"

"Icarus what are you doing," asked Helios who was followed by Zeus. "Huh, oh nothing," Icarus stated as he was in an area he was clearly not permitted in. "You ain't suppose to be here _boy_," Zeus stated firmly with a fake southern accent. "Hey hat are you guys doing here!? You cant be in here either," Icarus refuted.

"Helios and Zeus looked at each other, "Oh yeah," Zeus asked, "Well we were here to sneak a peek at some of these archives before they were burnt. Icarus looked to the boxes behind him, they were of information on the original Senna. "Burnt," Icarus asked, "Yeah the State sees this information as a threat to international security," Zeus replied. "As you know we permitted the Shinenju to stay in UHC territory as a fellow citizen, so we want to make sure nobody gets any bad ideas. So instead, burn baby, burn!"

"I hate you," Ichigo pouted while sitting on the bed. "Oh shut up," Senna replied as she was looking out the window. However, it was more like a wall made of glass as every bedroom had that feature. "So when are we gonna go for a walk," Senna asked with impatience. "Let everybody settle in and we will all go out and do some exploring." "Aw," she whined as she fell back onto the bed.

Ulquiorra was looking out the window of his room when Chad walked in with Uryu behind him, "Ulquiorra!" His large green eyes met Chad. "How are you," Ulquiorra asked. "We thought since you didn't have that fragment of mask on your head you would like a replacement," Uryu said with a smile as Chad handed Ulquiorra a sombrero.

Ulquiorra with his usually depressed look examined the hat then immediately put it on, "My thanks to you," he said as he nestled it on top of his black hair.

Eventually everyone met back in the living room, "Are we ready to go," Ulquiorra asked flatly as he proudly wore the first gift he had ever received. Ichigo fell down on his knees and laughed at the former Espada. "The hell are you wearing," he asked in hysteria. "You know what Ichigo," Ulquiorra said with an intimidating voice as he leaned into Ichigo. "I'll remember this when I get my Resurrection form back!" Ulquiorra walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo who was once laughing now sweating nervously. "What about Hichigo," Orihime asked as they looked down to see him passed out on the couch, with all four mod souls in a headlock.

"Leave him, we'll just bring him back something to eat," Ichigo said with a sigh. "Plus I don't want him killing any homeless people or small children while we're out," he added.

They were now walking down the foreign streets of this new city. Everyone was walking casually, except for Senna who as usual, was exploring every nook and cranny as they walked through the winding streets.

Meanwhile Hichigo woke up, "Huh, they left? Whatever," he thought to himself as he threw the mod souls across the room. He left his Gigai and took out Zangetsu. "Okay time to see what has you so worried," he said as he stuck the large butcher knife into the wooden floor, sat down, and began to meditate.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

"Hey, Zangetsu I know you've been calling the both of us," Hichigo stated as he looked around at the familiar skyscrapers. Zangetsu was watching something in the distance as he stood atop of his flagpole. "Yes the both of you not just one of you," he stated firmly. "Damn, _sorry_ when Ichigo gets back I'll bring him here with me." "Good," Zangetsu replied, "You can go now!"

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Zeus and Helios were walking down a busy street, "Ha, ha! Yeah I don't know why he was so pissed that day," Zeus laughed. Helios sighed, "You nearly started a nuclear war you dick!" "How was I suppose to know tensions were still high between Russia and America," Zeus asked with exclamation. "It was nineteen ninety two! They hated our asses! What for the whole cold war thing, and collapse of the Soviet Union, and other shit like that!"

"Still Davis didn't have to shoot me in the foot," Zeus refuted. "I would have shot you in the damn head," Helios exclaimed.

The group finished their lunch together and everyone had gone their separate ways to see the city. Uryu and Ulquiorra were walking down a pact street, night was nearing by now and both of them were looking up at the city lights that were now turning on. "Very different from your home town," Ulquiorra stated as he looked above him. "Yes," Uryu replied with a smile, "I think its probably time we head back now though. We'll come back and see the rest of the city tomorrow night," Uryu continued.

The two hoped on a tram and headed back to the penthouse.

Uryu and Ulquiorra arrived to see everybody was back as well. Chad was lying on the couch listening to music. Hichigo and Ichigo were meditating with their swords stuck in the ground in front of them. Senna was attempting to do the same thing, and Orihime was on the balcony with Ririn and Kurōdo. While Noba kept tortuously teleporting Kon from the floor to about two meters in the air.

Ulquiorra sighed and went upstairs, and Uryu decided this would be a good idea to go and unpack his things.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

"Ichigo, Hichigo," Zangetsu called as the two entered the world. "Why have you been calling us," Hichigo asked. "Look behind you," Zangetsu said as he had his back facing them while standing on the flagpole. "What the hell is that," Ichigo asked as he turned around, and saw a large yellow cloud about a mile or so from where they currently were.

"That looks like a sand storm," Hichigo said as he scratched his head in confusion. "Its a sand storm," Zangetsu confirmed. "What does a sand storm mean again," Hichigo asked as the two turned to their Zanpakutō. "It means unrelenting rage," Zangetsu continued. "Damn Ichigo," Hichigo said as he looked back at the massive storm, "Whats got you so pissed off?" Ichigo had no idea what could be causing this.

"I think I know the answer," Zangetsu stated, he then pointed to his left side. The two looked and saw a monstrosity standing next to them Ichigo had never seen it before but Hichigo had. "The hell is that," Ichigo asked with a panic. "How did I not notice that until now," Hichigo asked with a pondering voice.

"Do you know that thing," Ichigo asked as he whipped around to his hollow. "Huh, oh uh that would be the form I used to defeat Ulquiorra with."

Ichigo looked back at the large creature, "So that's what it looks like," Ichigo asked in shock. "Oh yeah, you like," Hichigo asked as he walked over and put his hand on the shoulder of the motionless demon. Ichigo stuttered, "Wait can it even hear us?"

Hichigo pondered for a minute, "I don't think so," Zangetsu interrupted, "It has not spoken nor moved since it first appeared." Hichigo was very confused, "I don't get it, why is this thing just be standing here? Its like wearing a costume for a party, and then the next day have that same costume stare at you while you sleep!"

"Is this thing dangerous," Ichigo asked with concern. "Uh, It could be if we leave it alone for too long," Hichigo replied. "Okay so what do we do," Ichigo asked, "How should I know," Hichigo responded. "Its your damn power you should know what to do!" "Calm yourself dude," Hichigo exclaimed, "The only thing I can do is train you to use it. Maybe if we do that you two will be re-infused and it will just disappear!"

Ichigo was still confused, "Why the hell is it here in the first place!?" "Hmm," Hichigo wondered with interest, "Perhaps it was your curiosity for learning how to control that form." "Are you sure," Ichigo asked with partial disbelief, "What, you have a better theory," Hichigo asked. "And the only way I can get rid of this thing is if I learn how to use it?" "Huh," Hichigo was partially not paying attention, "Oh yeah maybe! Again, I have no idea!" Ichigo thought back to when he stabbed Uryu with his sword, and he noticed that as soon as he did the beast in front of him growled deeply. "That is the first noise it has made," Zangetsu pointed out. "Oh well, you tell me if you ever want to learn this power," Hichigo stated, "And uh," Hichigo took another look at the creature. "Sweet dreams kid," the hollow chuckled and left the inner world. Ichigo would soon follow.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Hichigo was the first to wake out of the trance, "What are you doing," Hichigo asked as he looked at Senna who was trying to do the same as he. "I'm talking to my Zanpakutō, duh," Senna remarked. "No you're not, you look like a retarded monk," Hichigo replied. "Well how do you guys do it," Senna asked, "Ha," Hichigo said loudly as Ichigo stood up from behind him. "Like I'd ever tell you," he snapped and walked away.

"Senna," Ichigo called as he approached her, "Here I'll teach you," he sat down in front of her. "Heh, of course you will," Hichigo murmured with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: The only reason this chapter begins from Senna's perspective, is because it would be uber confusing._

_**Chapter Two: Looking Into a Mirror**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

_(Senna's Perspective)_

I was walking through the streets alone as everybody for some reason didn't want to leave the penthouse until tonight. Ichigo would have come with me, but he had to go and get sick. He blames me for coughing on him last night, but I just told him to take an aspirin and get over it.

I don't know why but there have been a lot of UHC soldiers patrolling the streets. The police usually do standard patrols everywhere, in case of hollows. They however, always wear yellow uniforms, and the military have heavier armor and the uniforms are white. The guys I've been seeing throughout the city today have been wearing black armor. There is no branch of the UHC forces that wears black, yet I have seen these guys before. One or two times when I was spying on the Agents.

I turned a corner and someone ran right past me, she looked exactly like me except the ribbon in her hair was yellow. I had the strangest feeling I should follow her so I did. I chased after her, but I stopped when I saw some of those soldiers try to arrest her. She didn't look surprised and she quickly out smarted them by running through a dark ally. I would have continued to chase her, but Ichigo made me promise not to get involved with the UHC.

I continued my walk when that same girl came out from an ally and ran into me. "Hey watch it," she exclaimed as she stood up. I was about to inform her that it was her fault, but I realized then who it was. "Uh by any chance would your name be Senna," she asked as she tilted her head, probably to see my ribbon. "It's not very polite to ask someone their name if you don't give yours first," I informed. She sighed in relief, "Good, I'm glad this last trip wasn't a waste of time," she replied with a smile.

I was confused, I also slightly wanted to know why she resembled me so well. "You see, my name is Senna too," she stated. My eyes opened wide, "Y-You mean you're the person I'm based on!?"

We decided to take this conversation to the city park, as it was less occupied by those strange soldiers. "So how did you know about me," I asked as the person in front of me licked an ice cream cone. "Um, well I first heard about the term Shinenju, and then I learned that it was me... or well you, uh!" Her voice and facial expressions became more confused. "I just wanted to make sure you did better than I did," she continued.

This phrase surprised me, "Wait, what do you mean?" She lowered the frozen treat and a spark of sadness swept across her face. "Well when I was alive nobody wanted me around." I was shocked by this, "W-What?" She turned to me, "You see my father always hated me. I would come home everyday to find him drunk, and that only led him to beat me." I leaned away as I could not believe what I was hearing. "My mom blamed me for him being drunk so I couldn't go to her for help, and I had no friends either," she continued.

"Eventually I found a fiance, but that that was only because of an arranged marriage." I could only listen in horror as the story continued. I wanted to stop her but I was too damn curious about what happened to her. "He also hated me, and thought by killing me he would be able to go out and have a better life. Not only that, but he got away with it!"

I was speechless for the longest time, "Well, h-how are things in the Soul Society?" She shook her head, "I haven't been able to make a good friend since I got there."

She asked me if I had any close friends and I told her how great; Chad, Orihime, Hichigo, Ulquiorra, Renji, Hanatarō, Rukia, Uryu, and especially Ichigo were.

She smiled and abruptly stood up, "I'm happy to see you've done so well in this life. I guess I'll go back to the Soul Society now." I grabbed her wrist before she walked away and to my surprise she flinched. "Wait," I said firmly, "Before you go, I want you to meet my friends!" She looked astonish that I would introduce her, but I had something else in mind. "I am asking you to go and spend the rest of the day with them, I'll stay out and they will never no the difference!"

"You, would do that for me?" I nodded with a smile, "What if they don't like me," she asked nervously, "They like me, and I'm just a copy of you which means they should like you twice as much!"

The _real_ Senna smiled and I was excited to see that. I then remembered something I took the red ribbon out of my hair, "Here, wear this and then they wont notice anything unusual."

She replaced it with her old yellow ribbon. I gave her the address and described what everyone looks like. Once she left I decided to relax in the park for a bit longer. "Oh hey Senna," said a very familiar voice from behind me. I looked behind me to see a cheerful Agent Zeus waving at me.

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

The original Senna was both very excited and very nervous to meet these new people. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by Ulquiorra. "Hello Senna," he said with his usual depression. "H-Hi," Senna replied hesitantly. Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow out of suspicion, "I'm surprised," he said, "Usually you would be bouncing of the walls, yet you seem very tame today." Senna looked around nervously, "That's right," she thought to herself, "If I don't act as outgoing as I usually do they will know I'm not Senna.

"Oh, yeah sorry I guess I'm just a little tired from my walk," she said in a slightly louder and friendlier tone. Ulquiorra nodded and went about his business. She sighed with relief but that would soon turn to shock as she saw a stuffed lion and stuffed bird type thing arguing on the railing of the balcony above her. She couldn't tell what they were arguing about, but the door from behind them swung open, and out came a sickly orange headed boy. "Would you two shut up," he asked in a yell. "You see Kon, now you've gone and woke up Ichigo," screamed Ririn. "It wasn't my fault," Kon replied loudly, this only irritated Ichigo. He then grabbed Kon and threw him off of the balcony.

He was about to go back to his room when he noticed Senna was back, he waved casually and returned to his room.

The next thing Senna would notice is a loud bang from the roof. She followed the sound by taking the left staircase and once she was on the balcony in front of her was another flight of steps. She ran up them and opened the door to find Hichigo and Uryu dueling. Hichigo had already activated his Bankai and Uryu was crouched on the ground thinking of a plan. Senna thought it would be fun to watch two guys beat each other senseless, so she took a seat on one of the air vents out cropping on the roof and enjoyed the show.

She noticed Uryu had an idea, "Have you given up yet," Hichigo asked with a mocking voice. "Oh I'm not finished yet," Uryu replied with a smile as he rose up. Uryu took out one of his Seele Schneider and placed it in his bow. Hichigo sighed as he thought it was yet another useless arrow. He lunged for Uryu laughing maniacally and Uryu fired the arrow. Hichigo hit it away with his sword and continued to attack his opponent. Hichigo laughed as he saw Uryu continue to miss him, "Ah ha ha, damn you suck," Hichigo mocked.

Abruptly Uryu leaped back behind one of the metal sticks and smirked, "I must say I thought you would have noticed by now." Hichigo looked around, he then remembered seeing Uryu use this technique before, he looked back at the Quincy. "You bitch," Hichigo muttered while watching Uryu hold a Gintō over one of the Seele Schneiders.

The next thing Senna saw was a huge blue explosion of energy shooting up into the sky. "Wow," she said with a smile. She giggled to see a burnt up hollow stumble out of the smoky pentagon. "You win this round," he said dizzily as he retreated downstairs. However, he stopped at the door, "Oh and uh," before Hichigo could continue Uryu replied, "Orihime is in her room!"

Hichigo rolled his eyes and proceeded to get medical attention. "Did you enjoy the show," Uryu asked as he turned to Senna. She laughed, "Oh yeah that was cool," she replied.

Meanwhile the other Senna and Zeus were sitting at a table. "So your saying that while you have dealt with these guys before you don't know who they are?" Zeus looked down, "Nope cant figure out a thing." Senna sighed and took a drink of her soda, "Do you have any idea why they are looking for the _other_ me?" Zeus thought for a moment, "Well we know that some weird stuff has been happening with the archives we have on her." Senna leaned in, "What do you mean? I thought you guys were hiding them!"

"That's where it gets tricky," Zeus replied. "You see, Davis had all of those records rounded up and put into a storage bin. He said he was going to send them to Dr. Bain who is the head of science department of the UHC. However, Bain ordered a day or so before that the stuff had to be burned, yet after that Davis sent the info to Bain! Davis said that he didn't get the order until _after_ he sent the info!" Senna smiled and leaned back in her seat, "You sound like you don't believe that."

Zeus looked around for a second, "I don't, there is no way Bain would neglect to send the order to the person it was for!"

"I don't think you're telling me everything," Senna informed. "Damn, your right," Zeus confirmed, "You see I know for a fact that there was a huge project back in the day. I don't know all the details but I think those soldiers were a part of it." "Can you tell me anything more specific," Senna asked, "I know the program was bat shit crazy! That's about it."

"Hmm, so are you saying that they are doing some crazy illegal experiments?" Zeus sighed, "I don't know it could also be something else. However, I know a guy who use to work on that project, he hasn't said a word about it, and if you ask him he'll just call you a loony and throw a beer bottle at you. But I think with the evidence I've found I might get him to talk!"

"Do you think Bain was apart of this program," asked Senna. "What, aw hell no Bain is notorious for despising illegal and immoral experimentation!" "Yeah," Senna added, "After all he would want the information to go to him if he was using it right?" "Exactly," Zeus confirmed, "The thing is I know that the info was to be used in the project. I just don't know anything else. I also know it was done in secret because if Bain were to find out he would shred some ass!"

"Did he ever find out," asked Senna, "Yep, he had all of the research burnt and the labs destroyed! So I don't know what this is."

Back at the penthouse the other Senna was now getting ready to meet Ichigo. She was excited because of how highly Senna spoke of him, and she was nervous as she heard he was usually very cranky, and him being sick would only add to that.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Ichigo was reading a magazine while sitting in the bed. "Ichigo," Senna asked as she crept into the room. Ichigo looked up at her, "Hey Senna whats up," he said with boredom.

She walked over and looked out the window, "Are you feeling any better," she asked. "Yeah no thanks to you," Ichigo snapped. He however, noticed her sad and very startled expression, "I-I was just kidding," he replied now feeling terrible for being so harsh. Although he had to admit Senna was usually never this sensitive. "That's okay," she replied as she turned back to the window, "Are you okay," he asked. Senna could no longer take the scenario and darted out of the room in a panic. The door busted opened to reveal Hichigo was about to come visit his host, he watched her run down the stairs and out towards the pool. "Ugh, what did you do to that poor girl," Hichigo asked as he shook his head.

Zeus and the Shinenju were now walking through a very busy street when one of those strange soldiers walked up and abruptly grabbed Senna's arm. "You are under arrest, come with me now," the soldier demanded in a deep voice that sounded as if it were filtered through a radio. She jerked away and Zeus pushed the soldier back. "Do not resist us citizen," the soldier ordered firmly as he shifted his attention to Zeus.

Zeus became irritated and whipped out his badge, "I'm with the UHC shit head!" "I am assuming law enforcement. Which means you are overstepping authority," the soldier informed. "Try Recon Agent," Zeus corrected as he was growing infuriated. "My apologies," the soldier replied as he backed into the crowd. "Yeah, back off," Zeus exclaimed, "I'll dock your pay check in a heartbeat bitch!"

Meanwhile the other Senna was finally able to befriend Ichigo. They were both taking a nap in their room when she woke up. She stretched and looked out the window seeing that the evening had arrived, "Hmm, this has been fun," she thought to herself as she sat up. She looked down at the spiky orange hair poking out of the blanked. "Goodbye," she uttered as she walked outside. She looked around to see everyone else had gone out to see more of the city. She left the penthouse allowing it and her new friends to become nothing more than memories.

She saw the new Senna walking with Agent Zeus. She ran up to her better half and Zeus backed away to make sure those strange soldiers in black did not try anything, although there were none around.

Senna looked at the Shinenju, "I want to thank you for such a great day!" The other Senna smiled, and the original returned her red ribbon. She was excited to have her favorite possession back and began to tie it on. They talked for a while and Senna was glad to see that the person she was based on had regained hope. They parted ways and Senna watched as her predecessor walked away, she skipped innocently to the other side of the street when a yell could be heard, "Target Spotted! Take her out!"

The Shinenju's eyes opened wide and Zeus turned to look in the same direction. Senna noticed that everything around her was moving very slowly, not that this event seemed to happen slowly, but it was literally moving in slow motion in front of her. She watched helplessly as three of the strange soldiers ran up to her new friend with military grade assault rifles and fired.

She looked over to see that Zeus pulled out his pistol and fired it five times, killing one of the soldiers. "Damn, we got a man down," announced the soldier to the left of his fallen comrade. "We need reinforcements at grid 331! Ahh," another soldier screamed in pain as he was shot down. Zeus grabbed Senna and shoved her into the back ally as the remaining soldier tossed a grenade.

Senna looked back as she still was watching this happen very slowly, she could clearly see the bright colors of the explosion. A UHC police drone then came to assist Zeus in killing the final soldier. The drones looked like a large remote controlled helicopters with two wings, and a turret at the nose. It had an urban camouflage paint job, and the UHC logo on the right wing.

Seven other enemy soldiers came out of an ally to assist their already dead troops. Several UHC police came to Zeus's aid as well, and a violent fire fight began. Senna watched as one of the police men fell to the ground with several bullet holes in his chest.

She looked over to see lighting bolts had begun to strike the enemy troops, she knew this was Zeus's ability, although it was not the only thing he could do by a long shot. "Holy shit we need reinforcements," one of the opposing troops screamed on his radio as he watched the comrade next to him get his head shot off. By this time the UHC had receive heavy casualties as well. Senna continued to watch as people ran to escape the crossfire, and more and more troops from both sides arrived on the scene only to be shot down.

She watched blood as it seeped through the cracks in the concrete and flowed to her, she looked up to see a man walking over to her. He said nothing, and he looked like a civilian. She saw that none of the other troops noticed him. She felt frightened because as he got closer she saw dried blood around his mouth as if he were just feasting on a plate of raw flesh. He had very short black hair, and his eyes were amber with a red ring just on the outside of his pupils.

He knelt down to Senna who at this point could not move. "You know," he said with an intense echo in every word. "The plan worked, I had them kill her so you would survive!" Senna looked confused as she was caught in the middle of both fear and grief. "Who are you, and what is going on here," Senna asked with a shaky voice. She then noticed that everything in the background had faded to white.

The man stood up with a smile and held out his hand, "Come with me," he said genitally while still striking fear into Senna with his ghostly echo. "I want to show you something." Senna, not knowing what else to do took the man's hand. As soon as she did however, it was if she was touching the hand of a monster from some sadistic horror movie.

The two found themselves in a strange, white tiled hallway. Senna thought she was in a hospital, and she was but she would soon see that no lives were being saved in it.

She heard distant screams in the background. "What is this place," Senna asked. "This is the location for Project Blank!"

"Project Blank," Senna asked with a horrified voice. "Yes, and had I not intercepted UHC orders, you would be here instead of with the friends you know and love," the man replied. "I don't get it," she said as the strange man opened the doors to a large surgery room. She watched as six people were tortured gruesomely.

"What is all of this, I...," Senna's confused questioning was interrupted. "I shall tell you what has been happening soon. Today however, I will tell you that the only reason that person you met today was to take a bullet for you!"

Senna's eyes began to lightly water, as they came to a door with a red exit sign above it. "You will learn everything soon," the man said as the vision Senna was seeing began to fade back to reality. "Wait," she called, "My name is Drake Senthall, and I will see you again!" With that she returned to see the aftermath of the battlefield.

She saw that a heavy tank which looking at the color scheme must have belonged to the enemy was destroyed and sitting in the middle of the street to her right. She saw that UHC soldiers had arrived and were covering bodies under white tarps. She looked down to see on the left side of the street a UHC helicopter had been blown down.

Zeus walked up to her, "Your friend is over there," he said as he pointed to a body bag from behind him. "I'm sorry about your loss," Zeus uttered with his head down as Senna ran past him with tears in her eyes. She dropped to her knees before the bag, she saw blood stains near the center of it. While she had tears in her eyes, she was too confused and frightened to sob. "I don't know what's going on," she said quietly to the bag. She sat there for an hour or so by this time night had come, and the UHC took the body and loaded it into an ambulance, at which point Senna finally worked up the strength to return to the penthouse.

She walked in, everybody else had gone out and about in the city. Senna walked up the stairs and into her room. She stared at Ichigo who was still sleeping. She slowly climbed into the bed and laid her head down onto his chest. She listened for his heartbeat. She wanted to make sure her closest friend was still alive, she listened quietly as it thumped echoing under his rib cage. She buried her face in his shirt and began to sob.

Meanwhile Zeus went back to base his team had their own quarters, "I think it's happening again," he said darkly as he sat on his bed. "What do you mean," asked Daedalus. "I mean the project!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Azan**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo woke up as the sun rays hit his eyes. He was feeling well and ready to finally see more of the city. He noticed Senna had fallen asleep on his chest. He quickly shifted her to her pillow, and watched her for a few moments with a smile.

"Damn you're creepy," rang Hichigo's voice from behind. Ichigo jumped and looked at his hollow who was leaning against the window. "How long were you planning on staring at that girl?"

"How long have you been in our room," asked Ichigo with tiresome and irritation. "Uh five hours," Hichigo replied. "What!?" "Damn just kidding dude," Hichigo said as he walked out. Ichigo heard a moan and looked over to see Senna was awoken due to the arguing. Ichigo stood out of bed, "Ichigo, are you feeling any better," asked Senna.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine!" "Good," Senna replied as she shot up, "Then lets hurry up and get ready, I want to see more of the city!"

"Did you hear," asked Zeus as he tried to catch up to Prometheus's fast paced walking through a hallway, "Hear what?" "Azan is here," Prometheus stopped and looked to his comrade as he continued, "Not only that but he is challenging Icarus and Helios to a dual at one O'clock!"

"Holy shit," Prometheus exclaimed in shock, "Does he have a death wish!?" "It wouldn't surprise me," Zeus replied as they continued to walk.

Ichigo was waiting for Senna in the living room, when he heard a crash from the roof. "Damn it's too early for this," he exclaimed to himself. He bumped into Orihime on the way up, "Orihime! Do you know what's going on up there?" She looked up, "Hmm, I think Ulquiorra is trying to regain his powers." They heard another loud crash and a very strong pressure all of a sudden, they ran up to see what was going on. "Damn you," Hichigo said as he jumped back. Hichigo was training with Ulquiorra who had achieved his first release form although his fighting style had improved drastically.

Hichigo had his black horned mask on and fired a Cero. Ulquiorra blocked it and immediately appeared next to Hichigo and stabbed him in the left arm with a Lanza del Relámpago. Hichigo drew back and fired an unexpectedly fast Cero which hit Ulquiorra in the chest.

Ulquiorra surrendered and returned to the ground, Hichigo chuckled and followed. While Orihime ran to heal both of them.

"Ichigo," said Senna from behind startling her friend. "Lets go," she continued, "Uh okay," he replied. "Do you know if there is a Ferris wheel in this city," Senna asked as they walked into the elevator. "Uh, I know Daedalus said there was one in Ocean Park, but that's on the other side of the harbour!" Senna frowned at him in a covertly manipulative way, "Ugh," Ichigo said as he slumped his shoulders, "We'll take a ferry!"

The two arrived in Wan Chai, "Wow, that building is pretty," Senna said pointing to Central Plaza. "Yeah," Ichigo replied in awe as he looked at the large building. "Can we go in," Senna asked as she grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Uh, sure," he said nervously as he did not recognize the building, and did not know if it was a public place or not. Senna drug him into the building where Ichigo learned parts of it were public. He took her to the top floor where they stared out the window for what had seemed to be several hours as the lighting had dimmed by the time they were finished.

Meanwhile Agents Zeus, Prometheus, and Daedalus along with a few dozen UHC troops arrived in the training room to see an interesting fight.

"Damn where the hell is he," Daedalus asked anxiously as they waited for Azan to arrive at the arena. "Hey, guys," Icarus said as he walked up in his combat armor with Helios. "You guys ready to watch us beat this school girl's ass," he asked confidently with a laugh.

"I hope he doesn't kill us," Helios murmured from behind. "Don't be a bitch," Icarus replied as he whipped around to his partner. "I'm just saying he must be tough if he wants fight us," Helios replied.

"Yeah I'd watch your back Icarus," Daedalus interjected. "Whatever man, he'll get his ass handed to him," Icarus said. The team then turned to see their new addition.

He walked in slowly and had drastically different armor from everyone else. He wore a cross between the default armor and what appeared to be crusader armor. It was solid gold, and as he moved a gold luster trailed behind him.

"Are we ready to begin," Helios asked as he and Icarus approached their opponent. "Only when you are," Azan replied.

Meanwhile Senna and Ichigo were having lunch. "So Ichigo," Senna said as she finished taking a drink, "What are we going to do next?" "Hmm," Ichigo replied with a pondering expression. "I was thinking maybe Ocean Park," he concluded. "No," Senna replied while shaking her head, "I want to go at night!" "Uh, okay," Ichigo replied, "So do we want to just go back to the penthouse?" "Yeah for now we can," she said.

"Oh," Senna squealed stopping Ichigo from eating, "We should go to Victoria Peak tonight!" Ichigo took out the map that Daedalus gave him, and scanned it for this mysterious place. "Uh, Senna we cant do both in one night," he said looking at the distance between the two desired places. "Then we'll go to Ocean Park next time," Senna replied. "I want to take you to Victoria Peak tonight," she said quietly with a smile, "Uh... right," Ichigo said as he looked away with a blushing face.

"Ow son of a bitch," Icarus screamed as he had some how ended up on the ground when not a moment ago he was standing in a battle ready position. "Shit how does he keep doing that," Helios asked as he got up while rubbing his neck. "You guys givin' up yet," Azan asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Hell no, not until I figure out what your power module does," Icarus exclaimed. "You wont," Azan stated flatly. At that moment time and space halted, everything around Azan froze. He approached his new comrades. An incredibly beautiful choir could be heard from out of nowhere as the sound seemed to bounce off of each frozen particle. Azan looked over to see the clock on the wall had stopped, and he smiled.

He approached Helios until he was not but one foot away and time resumed. Helios jumped but Azan was quick, and grabbed him by the neck then hurled him in Icarus's direction.

"Damn," Zeus exclaimed while sitting on the side lines eating popcorn.

Icarus was already putting his power module to use, he had heavenly wings with white feathers that must have been five feet long and three feet wide extending from his back. In his hand was his glowing white rapier which even though the force of his beating wings, and the swinging of his rapier were godly, they were no match for Azan's ability to work time like the navigation on a DVD remote.

Helios however, had just begun to use his power. Incredibly bright sunlight began to seep through the windows on the roof and would burn Azan. Azan however, would constantly reverse time by one second to ensure his burns did not cripple him.

Helios had also figured out what he was doing as he threw a punch to his opponent, and while everything seemed to be moving at normal speed Azan dodged it as if he were in an action movie. "I think I know his power," Helios said as he and his teammate were panting heavily. "The power is time control!" Icarus looked at him, "Holy shit... wait, do you know for sure?" "Yeah I'm pretty sure he has been slowing down the time line at different points in the fight. I also think he has been pausing time in order to take us down in an instant. "That would explain it," said Azan from behind them. He slowed down time to see his opponents flip around and he kicked both of them in the head.

Hichigo and the mod souls were back at the penthouse watching a horror movie, and occasionally Orihime would come into the living room and force Hichigo to taste some of her food. This would usually make Hichigo gag, but he was able to sneak most of it into Kon's mouth by force when she walked away.

Ichigo and Senna walked in, "Aw! I was hoping you guys would get hit by a car on the way here," Hichigo called. "Nice to see you two Hichigo," Ichigo said with irritation.

"Yep, it's so nice to see me!" Senna looked over to Ichigo, "I'm going swimming, you want to join me?" Ichigo began to blush, "Uh, actually I'm gonna watch this movie," he said as he backed away nervously. "Whatever," Senna said as she ran up the stairs to change. "So where is everyone else," asked Ichigo as he sat on the sofa. "They all went out to lunch, they should be back soon though," Ririn informed. "Ugh, and what crap are we watching," Ichigo asked as he scolded the television. "Oh dude so I got a hold of a copy of The Shining," Hichigo said with a sadistic grin. "Oh yeah," Ichigo asked with an impressed look, "Its too bad all the good horror movies are made in America," he continued, "Because I've never seen this."

"Oh no," Kurōdo exclaimed as he cover his eyes, "Those twins are the scariest part!" "Ha, I love it," Hichigo announced.

They continued to watch the movie until Senna came back down stairs, "Are you sure you don't want to go Ichigo?" Ichigo sank down in the couch, "I'm good... really!"

Senna sighed and continued to the pool, she was excited to see that the bottom was made of glass so she could see below to the streets. She took a dive and sank to the bottom. The pool was very deep, but the water seemed to be colder than when she first stepped in. She had her eyes closed and she had gone a good distance when she realized she had not reached the bottom yet. She quickly opened her eyes to see for a split second that she had fallen into an abyss. She came to her senses however, and realized that she was already touching the bottom.

She quickly swam back up, "I could have sworn that I saw something. Something, in the darkness! Something with horns!" She quickly shook it off and assumed it was just another strange memory, and was able to enjoy the rest of her swim.

Meanwhile, Azan had won the fight, and he had no injures seeing as how he could reverse time and stop himself from getting them. He and Zeus were now walking to the team barracks. "You know it's good that we will have someone like you with us," Zeus said. "Oh yeah, and why is that," he asked. Azan had long white hair, and gray eyes. He usually wore a blue T-shirt, with white pants. "Well, I have been doing some investigating, and I may have found a possible threat. Although, if I tell anyone about it, most likely nobody will believe me!"

"Whats the problem," asked Azan. "Have you ever heard of Project Blank?"

Dusk had arrived, Senna and Ichigo were now treading through this urban maze to find Victoria Peak. Ichigo was leading the way and Senna kept nagging him wanting to know how close they were.

They continued to walk and would take any tram that was on the way. They had finally made it to their destination. They began to walk up a trail when Senna abruptly, and silently grabbed Ichigo's hand and led the way.

Once they had arrived, they saw a large crowd of tourists as expected, but found a quiet and less populated area with a fantastic view of the city. Senna, who was still holding Ichigo's hand turned to him. Ichigo saw that the glow from the city was reflecting off of her matching eyes, and his knees began to feel weak. "Ichigo," she said quietly, but before she could continue she found herself lying on her back in a completely white space. She looked over to her left to see the mysterious Drake Senthall was sitting next to her. "What is it that you fear the most," he asked, while his head turned to her but his eyes looking to the right.

Her heart began to pound, "Do you fear me," he asked as he could hear her pulse. She shook her head slowly and Drake got up. She noticed his face did not have blood on it as it did before. "Do you fear death, or ghosts, or ghouls?"

Senna sat up and stared at him silently as he had his back turned to her at this point. "Then tell me what is it that you fear the most?"

Senna thought for a moment, "I-I don't know!"

"You don't know," he repeated as his shoulders sank. "If I were to slit your friend's throat right now, would you be afraid?"

"What!? Why are you here, why are you doing this!?" "Because I want an answer! What in this world strikes fear in you the most?"

Senna stared at him as he awaited his answer. He abruptly whispered in her ear from behind, "Let me show you something."

Senna found herself in what appeared to be an office building with cubicles, computers, and several workers. "What is this place," she asked. "This is the place where your journey will lead you!" Before Senna could respond she found herself in a hallway. It was dark, and had a terrible odor, she could also hear faint screams echo on occasion from behind her. She however, was too afraid to look back. "Pay close attention Senna," Senna was shocked that he new her name, "because I am about to show you my greatest fear!" He opened a metal door to reveal a large office with a bald middle aged man with glasses sitting behind a desk.

"Do you know why I am afraid of him," asked Drake from behind her even though he was standing in front of her. "No," she said hesitantly. "You will once you see this," Drake approached her and he handed her an orange CD case with a disk inside. "Watch this tonight," he instructed. "and you will see why the people I kill... deserve to die!"

Before Senna could say another word she found herself embracing Ichigo. She was very shocked as to what was going on, and the part that shocked her the most was that Ichigo was the one embracing her.

She felt something in her hand, she looked down from Ichigo's shoulder to see that there was a little orange CD case in her hand.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: War is Over**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Senna did as instructed once Ichigo was asleep she went outside near the pool and put the disk into his laptop.

She saw there were thousands of little video clips, audio logs, and research papers. She clicked on the first video. She saw several men in white coats leading Drake, and a few other people on a tour of what appeared to be some sort of armory. The troops that had shot the original Senna however, were lined up motionless as if they were statues. "And these are the troops which you will manage," said one of the scientists. "How are we possibly going to communicate with them," asked a woman to the left of Drake.

"Leave that to us, we will train you," replied the scientist. Senna watched this video and a few more before she felt tired and returned to her room.

Only fifteen minutes later however, and Ichigo woke up. He was able to sneak out of the bed and out of the room. He closed the door from behind and to his surprise Hichigo was waiting for him to his left.

"Hey King, it's a little late for you to be up isn't it," Hichigo asked with a grin. Ichigo sighed, "I want to learn the Vasto Lorde form."

Hichigo's smile surprisingly faded and was replaced by an expression of shock. "Most of your friends will probably grow to fear you. Is this really what you want?"

Ichigo glanced around and nodded, "So be it then!"

The next day Hichigo and Ichigo were watching a movie on the couch with Chad sitting in a recliner next to them. When Ulquiorra walked up from behind them, "I need one of you to slit my throat!" "What," asked Ichigo in confusion, but before anyone could say anything else Hichigo complied. Nobody made a move at first but then Hichigo smiled as he noticed Ulquiorra's neck began to regenerate. "So that's what you've been working on," Hichigo announced. "Yes," Ulquiorra replied, "I am now able to regenerate most of my vital organs at high speed!"

"Hichigo, what the hell are you thinking," asked Ichigo in a frenzy. "What? He asked for someone to slit his throat so I did!"

**Location: Los Noches, Hueco Mundo**

The armored divisions and assault choppers received orders to cease fire, allowing ground troops to raid the castle. Edderson and Nicholas were moving into position along the right wall of Los Noches. "We are ready to begin is everyone else in place," asked Nicholas. Conformations came in from the radio as several other soldiers were along the back and left walls. They blew open the walls allowing UHC troops to pour into the already half destroyed kingdom of Hueco Mundo.

The platoons entered into the building to see how strange it was on the inside. Sargent White looked at two of his comrades. "Alright Doson, Marshall, you men start scouting down those corridors," he pointed ahead of them. "Yes sir," they both said loudly and ran into the hallway.

"Sargent," said Doson as he stopped, "Which corridor are we taking?" White looked around at the surrounding identical hallways. "Uh, shit son I have no idea!"

Meanwhile conscripts were already moving into the desert of Los Noches. They moved quickly with their heads down to prevent any unexpected attack. Although, the Arrancars had no way to preform a sniper attack. The conscripts had green armor that was lighter than standard UHC military armor. They also did not have helmets, instead they wore military hard hats, or visor caps.

An ocean of green troops were now charging the five pillars marking the center of Los Noches. They had received little resistance as planned, for the UHC troops were drawing most of the fire. The enemies they had encountered regardless of abilities were all eventually killed and usually in a brutal fashion.

The conscripts halted as ordered once they reached the center. A team got up and let the charge with a single UHC flag leading the way.

The conscripts had a heavy fight in the tower, but eventually overwhelmed the remaining Arrancars, and posted the flag onto the roof for all to see.

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

"Sir," Garner said as he walked into Brian's large office. "The war of Hueco Mundo... is over, and we have won!"

Brian smiled and shook the hand of his assistant, "Announce to the press I will give a speech at two O'clock!" "Yes sir," Garner replied with excitement as he left the room.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

A meeting among the Delegation was taking place. "So I hear we have won the war is that correct," asked Frau. "Yes it appears so," Brooks said as he looked out the window from his seat. "And how much have we made from this," asked a man from behind.

"Eighty nine point three billion per day that the war lasted," said another as she looked through a file. Brooks silently stared out the window as the meeting continued, he was embarrassed to have been angry about Brian's plan, as it had brought him such a fortune.

The meeting was over shortly and Brooks stepped into Bain's office. "What's this I hear, about Project Blank," Brooks asked from the doorway. Bain looked around and gestured for him to take a seat. He shut the door and sat down while Bain stood up.

"About two or so years ago we were doing research on Blanks, which are the creatures who inhabit the Valley of Screams..."

**Location: Dangai**

Jūshirō arrived at a UHC checkpoint in the Dangai. "Hold up there sir," said a UHC border guard. It was agreed upon by both the Soul Society and the UHC that the Dangai remain a neutral ground. The UHC decided that they will place checkpoints just outside of the United Sovereignty, and all Shinigami must have a written documentation explaining their reasons for visiting, and who they are. The UHC also required that the cleaner's path through the Dangai be changed, as such it is no longer a worry because the cleaner cannot reach UHC property.

A border barricade consisted of concrete barriers and four mounted machine guns, along with two dozen UHC guardsmen. The guardsmen had gray armor lighter than military armor and hard hats with gas masks.

"Okay," said the guardsman as he looked at the documents. "Well Captain Ukitake you are free to proceed!" "Thank you soldier," said Jūshirō with a bow. Some other guardsmen moved out of the way and let him pass.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"Son of a bitch," Azan yelled as he woke up. Azan slept in today and the first thing he saw when he woke up was a cardboard cutout of Vanilla Ice. "Zeus," he screamed at the top of his lungs, who was sitting on the bunk above giggling.

"Yeeesss" Zeus asked innocently. "Why the fuck is Vanilla Ice in my bed!?" "I just thought you wanted some company, so I found that!"

"Why the hell would anyone on the planet own something like this," asked Azan as he violently kicked the cutout off the bed.

"Why would anyone _not_ have a cutout of Vanilla Ice," asked Zeus while losing control of his laughter. "What the hell dude," Azan asked as he walked out of the room. "Word to your mother," Zeus replied.

Meanwhile Prometheus and Daedalus were walking down an ally. "I still cant believe we let Zeus put Vanilla in Azan's bed! I cant wait to hear about his reaction," Prometheus announced. "Yeah," Daedalus replied with a laugh. The two kept walking and came across what appeared to be a dead body a dead body. "Oh shit," yelled Prometheus as he jumped away. "Damn, I'll call it in," Daedalus replied.

Daedalus turned around but before he could call a helicopter to pick the body up, Prometheus interrupted him. "Hey, this guy is still alive," Daedalus quickly went over to see, "So... should I call an ambulance?" "No," Prometheus said, he then pulled out his pistol and shot the man. "What the fuck," exclaimed Daedalus. "He was getting back up," Prometheus replied. "That's because he was alive... uh actually I think he's still alive!" "Shit," Prometheus said as he fired his pistol two more times. "The hell man," asked Daedalus.

At that moment the arm began to move, "Son of a bitch," muttered Daedalus as he took out his pistol and they both fired on the body.

"Wait why did I just do that," asked Daedalus. They looked at the body to see it was still slightly breathing, "Holy shit," exclaimed Prometheus, and they both fired again. They were now panting and ready to fire again, "Is he dead," asked Daedalus. The body was motionless, and Prometheus shot it again. "There! Now he's dead!" Daedalus then fired a bullet into the lifeless body, "Just to make sure," he informed.

Prometheus abruptly shot the body once again, "One for good measure!"

At the penthouse Hichigo and Ichigo were playing a game of chess. "No you cant make that move," Hichigo said. "Sure I can see," said Ichigo. The two began to fight over whether the move was valid or not and finally Hichigo smacked the board away, which nearly hit Orihime as she walked behind the sofa. "Hey," she exclaimed to the frustrated hollow as he walked out onto the balcony.

Uryu walked in and grabbed Kon from the living room floor. "Okay I want to try a new sewing technique so you'll be my first project!" "What, why do I have to be an experiment!? I'm just sitting here minding my own..." Kon's voice was muffled by Uryu who then, drug the now frightened Kon upstairs.

Ichigo let out a sigh and took out a magazine when he suddenly had the erg to check on the war status. He turned on the news as that was all the media was discussing. "This just in, we have received conformation that the Arrancar army of Hueco Mundo surrendered only two hours ago!"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide, "Yes the UHC is victorious," the anchorman continued, "We are now going to show the world military footage that has just arrived!"

The screen switched over to see the ruined Los Noches and Ichigo watched as a UHC flag was blowing proudly in a realm of darkness. The video was switched out with early war footage of the UHC soldiers fighting in the desert as the reporter continued. "In other news, Brain Greenman will be giving a speech today at two O'clock on central Euro time! We are defiantly looking forward to what Brain has to say..." the television was turned off and Ichigo had no idea what to think. "Can you believe it," asked Kurōdo as he jumped onto the couch with Noba, startling Ichigo. "I-I never thought they would win," Ichigo stuttered. "I did," Noba muttered, "After all look at how heavily equipped and well trained those soldiers are," he continued.

"Uryu," said Ichigo in the doorway, "Yes Ichigo," the Quincy asked. "We won the war," Ichigo said flatly, Uryu gasped and dropped his sewing needle.

Ichigo then went to the next room down and walked in, "Senna," he said easing into the room. She was lying on the bed watching the television each room had. "Hey Ichigo," she said cheerfully, "Uh Senna," she realized the seriousness in his voice and turned off the the television. "We won the war," he said. "We did," asked Hichigo from behind. "Yeah," he replied, "Not bad," said Hichigo with a grin.

Elsewhere in the city UHC police arrived at the scene of a supposed suicide. Agents Prometheus and Daedalus were standing behind an officer that was knelt to the ground. "So you guys are telling me," the officer asked with suspicion, "that you found this person dead here, and you think it's suicide?" "That's right," Daedalus replied. "Uh you guys know that this person was shot ten times right?" "Yeah," Prometheus nodded, "And you still think it's suicide?"

"Uh well uh," Daedalus stuttered. "Right... just try not to kill anybody else," the officer said with a sigh. "Will do," Prometheus replied to the officer as he walked away.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Jūshirō walked quietly through the streets. Nobody was around except for UHC patrolmen, police drones, and the occasional car.

"I guess I'll head to Urahara's shop, but its strange that I cant sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure."

He arrived at the shop and was immediately greeted by Grimmjow, "Hey, if your looking for Kisuka he's in the back," Grimmjow said as he was reading a magazine. "Uh thank you," Jūshirō replied with a lack of what to say to the unexpected Espada.

Jūshirō walked into the back to see Kisuka and the others facing a television, "You're just in time," Yoruichi announced with a smile.

**Location: Los Noches, Hueco Mundo(UHC Territory)**

"Hey O'Neil," said Doson as he sat down on the ground next to his comrade. "You know we are now officially in UHC territory," Doson informed proudly. "Yep never thought I'd see the day," O'Neil replied.

"Hey you two," called Major Nicholas from behind, "You're going to miss Brain's speech! He's gonna tell everyone how kick ass we are!"

The troops got up and ran over to where the UHC had set up speakers for an assembly.

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Brain stepped out onto the now famous balcony of his capital to give yet another speech.

"People of the United Sovereignty! I am proud to announce the war with Hueco Mundo is over! I am even more proud to announce that _we_ are the victors!" The crowd roared, but a only sadness was visible on Brain's face. "Three thousand dead on the enemy side and injury reports are unknown! Over six hundred died on our side, and two thousand injured!"

The audience fell silent and Brian did as well. The UHC national anthem was played followed by the standard funeral music for UHC military personnel.

Brian was especially depressed today because after he heard the war was won, he learned his brother Andrew Greenman was one out of the six hundred he had mentioned earlier.


	6. Chapter 5

_Note: Hope you laugh while reading this as much as I did while working on it!_

_**Chapter Five: Hichigo and Kon vs the World**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"Ichigo," yelled Hichigo as he kicked open the door to his host's and Senna's room. Senna woke up in a daze, "What are you doing in here," she asked with a sigh.

Senna nudged Ichigo awake, "Ugh, what is it," he asked. "Your brother needs you," she said crankily as she still did not know exactly who Hichigo was.

"I need your body," Hichigo said excitedly, "Yeah how appropriate," Senna remarked. Ichigo sighed as he looked at the time, "Its ten pm you freak!" "Ugh, Ichigo just give it to him so we can go back to sleep," Senna said as she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "What are you gonna do with it," asked Ichigo. At that point Kon jumped onto Hichigo's shoulder, "We are gonna conquer the world!"

Ichigo chuckled and complied, Hichigo shoved the green pill into the lifeless body, and the two ran out of the room. Ichigo placed Zangetsu against the nightstand next to him and returned to the bed, "You know they are only going to get you in trouble," Senna stated with a giggle as she laid her head on Ichigo's chest. "Whatever," he replied with a sigh.

Hichigo and Kon ran out onto the street right outside of the building they were staying in. "So what do we do first," asked Kon with a scheming voice, "I mean what are we even trying to accomplish?" Hichigo grasped Kon's shoulder, "Hey you already said it to Ichigo! We are gonna take on the mother fucking world! Now lets get started," Hichigo then tossed Kon a notebook and pencil.

"Okay first we need a dead fish," Hichigo stated with his index and thumb holding up his chin. Kon was hesitant at first but began to write everything down. "Then we need a prostitute made of gold! Oh, and a unicycle," Hichigo continued. "What the hell do we need this stuff for," asked Kon. "My man, we are about to find out," answered Hichigo.

"Quick," Hichigo snapped abruptly as the were walking across a street. "Ah, what," Kon asked startled, "Do you have Ichigo's wallet?" Kon looked in his pockets and pulled it out, "Excellent," Hichigo said with a sadistic face.

"Okay the first step on our quest for world domination," Hichigo said as they came to a bakery, "is chocolate bunnies!"

"I cant believe we bought these things and aren't eating them," Kon complained. "Oh quit your bitching I have to have something to pay the golden prostitute with!" "Okay one," Kon replied, "What the hell is a golden prostitute? Two, just what the hell do you need one for? And three, why don't we just pay her with Ichigo's money!?" "Uh," Hichigo replied, "I don't have an answer to the first or second questions, but the third is golden prostitutes don't need money they need chocolate bunnies!"

The two continued throughout the city with bunnies in arms and were confronted by a large, blue, snake like hollow. "The hell man kill it," yelled Kon. "Just wait," Hichigo said with a lack of interest.

Soon enough a UHC police drone came to the scene and shot the hollow down. "Continue about your business citizens," said the drone in a deep robotic voice. Hichigo smiled and took out a lasso, "Oh so that's why you went into that pawn shop," Kon said. "Yep," Hichigo replied while biting his lower lip and swinging the lasso in the air. As the drone began to leave Hichigo was able to capture it with in the rope and pulled it back down.

"You know we have broken federal law right," asked Kon. "Dude it'll be worth it, I mean seriously we have a pet police drone now!" "Uh," Kon stuttered wondering if Hichigo was serious about keeping it. "Isn't that right Sir. Elliot Van Hendersmith," asked Hichigo as he stroked the upper hull of the combat ready machine. "Did you just name it," asked Kon while scratching his head. "Hell yeah! Now come on lets go find us a gold prostitute, unicycle, and a dead fish!"

The two spent several hours that night looking for the sacred objects that would lead them to world domination, yet all they found was a dead fish on the Hong Kong docks. The two eventually gave up for the night and returned to the penthouse. By the time they got there it was already brightening outside. Hichigo put Kon back into his usual body where he then crashed on the living room floor. Hichigo on the other hand took both Elliot and the lifeless body to Ichigo's room. Placing his body on the bed. He positioned it in such a way that it was embracing Senna so his host would be highly embarrassed when he woke up, and released Elliot from the lasso. "Okay Elliot be a good killing machine, and hover over Ichigo until he wakes up," Hichigo whispered. "Command confirmed sir," Elliot replied.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Training Day**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Senna was the first to wake up and her scream would wake Ichigo up. "Oh my God! What are we yelling about," asked Ichigo in a panic. He looked up at the police drone and then looked over at his body.

Hichigo was already giggling in the living room, but when he heard Ichigo scream his name his giggle turned to hysteria and he fell off the sofa.

Everyone met in the living room expecting an explanation for the large flying death machine, all except for Ichigo who was more concerned about his body. "Okay I all want you to meet Sir. Elliot Van Hendersmith he is our new pet," Hichigo said with a smile. Orihime immediately thought it was cute and ran over to play with it. "Uh, are you telling me you stole UHC government property and are keeping it as a damn house cat," asked Uryu in frustration. Ichigo grabbed his hollow's collar, "Just what the hell were you and Kon up to last night!?"

Elliot immediately pointed it's turret at Ichigo, "Assault on a Coalition officer!? Resistance will be eliminated with extreme prejudice!" Ichigo immediately backed away, "Did that thing just speak," asked Ichigo. "Yeah and in case you didn't hear, basically if you screw with me he will shred you like a Julian salad!" "Interesting," Uryu said as he approached the machine, "This drone thinks Hichigo is a police officer! How did you get this thing," he asked as he turned to the devious imp. "Uh," Kon interrupted him, "He lassoed it on the street!"

"Take it back," Ichigo demanded. "Hell no," Hichigo replied with a smirk. Orihime then grabbed his shirt and shook him violently, "Can we keep it," she asked. "W-What," before Ichigo could continue Senna reinforced Orihime, and they both began to use him as if he were a rope in a game of tug-of-war. "Ah no," Ichigo exclaimed dizzily. "I swear to God Hichigo if you don't take that thing back right now I will bring a world of pain down on your head!"

"Is that a threat," asked Elliot with an intimidating voice as the turret aimed for Ichigo. "Well Ichigo," asked his hollow with his left eyebrow lifted. "No," Ichigo said firmly ignoring the pestering ladies wanting to keep a pet police drone. "Citizen, you are refusing UHC orders? You are really pushing your luck," Elliot exclaimed.

"That's right," Hichigo said as he put his elbow over Elliot. "Okay fine, but make sure that thing doesn't kill us all," Ichigo said while he was half intimidated by the large metal machine.

"Well if this little show is over I'll just go back to my room," Ulquiorra said, "I shall see you all in an hour or so!"

The day progressed and Senna found herself alone on the sofa. She looked out the window to see Uryu preforming target practice. While Orihime and Chad were also training. She looked behind herself to see that Ichigo and Hichigo were on the case of finding out how to seal their over sized sword.

She sat alone for some time and then felt she needed to speak with her sword. She left her Gigai and did exactly what Ichigo had shown her.

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

Mirokumaru was a rather unusual Zanpakutō spirit, as it was a concentration of wind with a detached female voice. The world also matched Senna's aesthetic of being a forest during mid autumn.

Senna took a look around to see that to her surprise Senthall was standing to the left of Mirokumaru. "Senna, this man is here to see you," Mirokumaru informed with a concerned voice. "Senthall? What are you doing here," asked Senna. "I am here to advise that you learn your Bankai," Drake replied with his usual fear inducing voice. "Uh remind me what that is again," Senna asked as she had never heard that term be used.

Drake stepped aside allowing Mirokumaru the chance to explain, "It is the final and most powerful release of your Zanpakutō. "I see," Senna confirmed with a nod, "So why do I need to learn that now?"

"I need you to learn this," Drake replied, "Because I have done research into your sword, and I had found you are the only one who has a chance of stopping a particular Agent that has betrayed the UHC!" "Which Agent," asked Senna hoping it would not be a member of Daedalus's team. "I cannot tell you that now, but I can say that it is crucial you learn your Bankai if you are to have a hope of killing him.

"Okay I'll do it," Senna said cheerfully, "Very good," Drake replied with a nod of approval. "But it will still take her ten years to master," Mirokumaru interjected. "Ten years," asked Senna with a frown, "Not necessarily," Drake replied, "Senna," he said loudly returning his attention to the Shinenju. "Ask your friend Ichigo to help you!" Drake was about to leave when Senna stopped him, "Wait I have questions," Senna pleaded. "And I have the answers to all of them," Drake replied. He turned around and as he disappeared for a split second Senna found herself in what appeared to be a sewer.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Senna returned to the real world and looked over to see Ichigo and Hichigo arguing over how they should seal Zangetsu.

She smiled and tapped Ichigo's shoulder, "Ichigo could you show me how to use my Bankai?"

Ichigo gasped not expecting her to ask for such a thing and Hichigo just laughed. "Uh, I suppose I could," he said hesitantly as he stood up. "Wait what about this," Hichigo demanded as he pointed to the large butcher knife sticking out of the ground. "I'm sick of carrying this huge thing around," Hichigo complained. "Then continued to try and figure out how to seal it," Ichigo replied, "I'll go and help Senna!"

"Oh whatever," Hichigo replied with a sigh. "Okay Senna go up to the roof, I'll meet you up there in a second," Ichigo informed. "Okay," she said excitedly and she skipped off up the stairs. "You know one of these days," Hichigo said, "and I don't know when, but you teaching her all of this stuff is going to bite you in the ass!" "Uh, maybe," Ichigo replied, "Speaking of which when are we going to start our training," asked Hichigo with a grin. "Uh, probably next week," Ichigo confirmed and walked away.

Ulquiorra was resting in his room as he had just made more progress in learning high speed generation when he had heard several loud crashes on the roof. "What is going on up there," he asked with a sigh as he got up to go check things out.

He walked onto the roof to see a large amount of swords scattered out onto not only this roof but every other roof in the city. "She has it a lot harder than I did," Ichigo said while sitting from the left of Ulquiorra as he watched Senna go from roof to roof. "What exactly is she doing," asked Ulquiorra. "She is trying to learn her Bankai," Ichigo confirmed. "I see, well good luck to her," Ulquiorra then walked back down to the penthouse.

A few hours passed when finally Senna and Ichigo came down for a break. "Ichigo," called the hollow as he waved down his host. "I figured it out," he then tossed a sealed Zangetsu to Ichigo. He examined it carefully to see the handle was white, the scabbard was also white, and the hand guard resembled a crescent moon.

"Not bad," Ichigo commented, "So how did you do that," Ichigo asked as he returned the sword to his hollow.

Meanwhile Orihime was harassing Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was quite the photo op as he was relaxing in the pool with a juice box, along with his sombrero, and snorkeling gear. Orihime was trying to get Ulquiorra to try one of the rancid treats she had made. Ulquiorra was silent as she continued to convince him. He slowly and without moving his eyes away from Orihime, lower the goggles over his eyes. He then pulled the snorkel over his mouth and slowly sank down under the water.

She was about to walk away when she saw Ulquiorra's arm reach out of the pool, she thought at first he wanted the treat, but she realized he was grabbing his juice and pulled it back under with him.

"Hey bro-mass," Hichigo said as he walked up to his host. "So how's the Bankai training going," he asked as he looked over to Senna. "Uh she's making some progress," Ichigo replied. "Am I," she asked as she was exhausted from the training. "I would think so," Ichigo replied hesitantly.

"Okay," Hichigo said, "I'm going to go play fetch with Elliot!" "Wait," Ichigo beckoned, "That thing can play fetch?" "Are you questioning UHC wisdom," asked Elliot from behind startling Ichigo. "Well king," Hichigo asked with a smirk. "No," Ichigo confirmed as he looked down the barrel of a machine gun. The drone and the hollow left the penthouse, and Ichigo went over to visit with Chad for about twenty minutes until Senna was ready to continue her training.

"I don't know," Ichigo said when Senna walked up to him, "see last year, I know I had like thirty or so..." He turned to Senna before continuing, "You ready," he asked. She nodded and they both returned to the roof.

Meanwhile Hichigo and Elliot were in the park. Hichigo picked up a large stick and threw it past Elliot who turned and followed it with his turret, "Target acquired," he stated and then shot the stick in mid air.

"How is she doing," asked Uryu as he sat next to Ichigo. "She hasn't even come close yet!"

"How long do you think it will take," Uryu asked, "Uh, I don't know," Ichigo replied as he watched Senna continuously go and pick up sword after sword only for them to break. "It took me two full days, and today is almost over." "Yes but you had a time limit," Uryu informed. "What and she doesn't," asked Ichigo. "What do you mean?" "Well," Ichigo continued, "I think it's kind of strange that she would ask to learn her Bankai out of the blue unless she knew she was going to use it!"

Senna continued to fight Mirokumaru until she came across a sword that did not break with one swing. She smiled but it shattered on the second strike. She sighed and dove for another one that she had her eye on.

Eventually that one broke as well. "They are lasting a lot longer," she thought to herself. She looked over at one very distorted sword and lunged for it. She picked it up and fought with it for some time and it did not break.

She kept fighting with it until she had an idea, meanwhile Uryu and Ichigo were still watching the fight. "I wonder if she figured it out," asked Uryu as he could not see her as she was on a roof a few blocks away. They immediately felt a violent gust of wind, "Oh damn! Yeah I think so," Ichigo exclaimed as he grabbed onto the air vent he was sitting on. She flashed stepped over to the roof of the penthouse to show off what she had learned.

"What do you think," she asked with a giggle from behind. "Uh," Ichigo stuttered as he and Uryu looked behind themselves.

Elsewhere in the city Prometheus and Icarus were walking down a street on the other side of Hong Kong when for a few minutes or so they felt a violent windstorm. "What the fuck," spouted Icarus as he looked into the sky. "What the hell man," he continued. "I have no idea," Prometheus replied in shock, "but I'm not getting a good feeling about it!"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: First Wave**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

It was midnight and three black helicopters were headed for an office building. Due to the hour, the only people who were there are security guards. The same troops that were involved with the killing of the original Senna were readying their assault rifles. Each helicopter was completely hollow with both side walls missing, and seven troops in each one. They hovered over the roof of the building, and four ropes dropped from the helicopters and down came six of the seven troops from each chopper.

The ones that remained were the ones manning a turret on the right side of the helicopters. Each soldier on the roof had a standard UHC issued assault rifle. Each weapon was equipped with a silencer, and most of them were laser sighted.

"Okay," said one of the soldiers as he moved over to a red door. "Teams One and Two secure the roof tops and enter only after I give the go ahead. Team Three you're with me!" "Confirmed," they all stated, "Alright," the lead soldier continued, "I want Team Two to do a thorough sweep of the CEO's entire floor! Team One your job is to get down into the IT sector, and download all system files to the flash drives provided to you. We will cut the communications and make ourselves known on the lower levels, so when you guys get to your assigned areas no hostiles should be present!" "Understood," they all confirmed.

The plan went as followed one soldiers set up a Jammer just outside the door to fry all communication via phone or computer. Team Three then slipped into the building after kicking down the red door.

"Alright watch those corners," said a soldier in the back as he observed the constant turns. The hallways were dark as expected only a few lights in the building were left on. They saw one security officer patrolling the hallways, "Shit take him out," one troop yelled and two others shifted in front and shot him down. "Good job now move on ahead," another ordered. "Okay," he continued as they reached a line of three elevators. "I want two to an elevator, meet up in the lobby!"

"Alright men," the lead soldier said over the radio as he awaited for the elevator to bring him to his destination. "You were all given an overview of the building so you know where security cams are take em out if you find them!"

Two more security guards were talking in the lobby, "You two," one of the troops said pointing to his comrades that just arrived. "Once I throw this," he said as he held up a grenade of concrete, you mow em down!" "Yes sir" the two confirmed.

The inactive grenade was thrown into the far corner, and both guards turned as soon as they did the troops fired seven rounds into their direction killing them quietly. The rest of the team met at the center of the lobby. "Okay men, time to make some noise, Unit Four," he said looking at one of his troops, "pull the fire alarm!" The soldier did as ordered and immediately seven more guards came to check on the disturbance. As soon as they did the troops open fired on them from the shadows killing all of them quickly.

Two security guards in the surveillance room heard screams over their com-links, "Damn I want everyone down in the lobby right now!"

"Now," one of the troops in black said over his ear piece. "Teams One and Two I want you to gain entry via the air ducts!" "Air ducts," asked a voice from the other end, "What is this fucking Die Hard?" "Just do it," the soldier ordered, "Sir," said a troop from behind, "more are coming!"

"Shit alright take positions! Nobody make a move until I give the order!"

Meanwhile Team One had reached their destination. The surveillance room was right next to the IT maintenance area. A soldier looked at one of his comrades, "You go and take out the two guards in there!" "Yes sir," the soldier replied and he kicked open the door. The guards reacted but not quickly enough as the soldier slid on the ground and fired three rounds into the man on the right. He quickly flipped up and hit the one still standing with the butt of his rifle causing him to land face down on the desk. The troop then brought the end of his riffle down on the guard's head hard enough to crack his skull.

Team Two was now nearing their objective, and they began to drop down from the ceiling. They shifted through rooms and search through papers. A troop walked over to see the lights were on in one of the offices, he kicked down the door and shot a man who was working at his desk.

Back at the lobby the survivors were scattered throughout the room. "Alright," whispered a soldier over the radio as he watched one guard with his back turned. "If they are close enough take em down with your knife! Ready... engage!" Immediately the soldiers open fired from every corner of the lobby while a few of the soldiers took down their targets with knives.

The fight ended quickly, "Good job," one said, "Okay now our objective is done, rendezvous on the roof for extraction!" With that the soldiers filed into the elevators.

Team Two had completed their mission at relatively the same time, "Team Two's objective is complete, we will meet you guys on the roof," a troop said with his index to his helmet.

It took only ten minutes later for Team One to finish their mission, "Team One's objective is complete we are now heading for the roof," a soldier confirmed to the other squads.

Everyone met on the roof and the three helicopters that were orbiting around the city arrived, and gave the troops a clean get away.

The next day a crime scene was reported by the citizens who returned to work and were greeted by a pile of bodies. UHC police were called in at first, but they were ordered by the government to leave the scene to Special Operations. Who had black armor like the strange troops that had invaded the place the night before, but the actual armor itself was very different.

Hichigo woke up that day and turned on the news. "We would like to announce to the people about a break in that happened at Unev Co. offices last night in Hong Kong," Hichigo listened as the anchorwoman continued. "We were informed by UHC officials that a tactical breach did in fact occur in the building last night. The people who are responsible for this crime have not yet been found. The UHC has also made it public that thirty one people were killed. The police did take several bullet cases as evidence, but these and the security tapes were all confiscated by the UHC military as it is now a threat to global security!"

At this point Ulquiorra and Orihime overheard the television and walked into the room. "The UHC is denying the press access to any location within five hundred yards of the building," the woman continued. "They say they will personally tell the world what happened here once more information has been found. Until then, this is channel five news!" The show switched to a commercial at which point Hichigo turned it off.

"Damn," Hichigo said with a smirk, "First that shoot out over in Sai Ying Pun and now this?" "It's terrible," Orihime replied. "I wonder if those two events are connected," Ulquiorra pondered aloud with his fist holding up his chin.

"Can you believe it," Prometheus asked Daedalus as they walked down one of the hallways in the Unev office building. "I know right," Daedalus agreed, "Shit tone of brass, and no fingerprints! I mean it's not impossible, which means they were wearing gloves from the time those bullets entered the gun to left it." "I have a theory as to what happened," Prometheus said as he stopped and leaned against a wall. "Well if this was a truly covert operation then why the hell would every guard have gone down to the lobby? I think they were intentionally lead down there while some other guys did the real work!" "Yeah," Daedalus responded, "I'll mention that in the report!"

Helios and Zeus were walking down a separate hallway while Zeus was carrying a box of confiscated security tapes. "Do you think this has anything to do with those soldiers that I shot up a week or so ago," Zeus asked. "Fuck if I know," Helios replied, "I don't see why it would," he continued, "I mean quite the leap if you ask me, from a small company that manufactures metal brackets to Project Blank, and that's an _if_ Project Blank is still around!" "Well not much of one," Zeus replied, "Huh," asked Helios. "I did some research into this place and it turns out some old testing was done here under the supervision of Obsidian Labs! Which were the same guys who ran Project Blank before it was shut down!"

"Well what do you think they were trying to accomplish," asked Icarus. "A better question would be, who are they? Because even saying these are the same guys from Project Blank would be jumping to an irrational conclusion! So I think we should just wait and see what their next move is before we ask questions like that."

Meanwhile back at the base Icarus and Azan were busy scanning phone calls made by people in the office right before the attack. "Damn," Azan exclaimed as he threw his headphones on the table and took a swig of coffee. "Doesn't seem out of the ordinary," Icarus stated as he began to listen to the last call that was made. However his bored expression would soon shift to suspicion, "What is it," Azan asked. "This call," he said, "Listen," he handed the headphones over to his comrade and replayed it.

The conversation was between a man and a woman. "I'm sorry honey," the man stated, "but I wont be coming home until tomorrow!" "You said you would be home by ten," the woman exclaimed. "Its now twelve O'clock!" "I know," the man replied, "I'll..."

The voices were interrupted by a strange static and the call ended. "Holy shit that's a Jammer," Azan informed. "Exactly," Icarus replied darkly.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Detective Work**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Azan was always a rather cranky individual, but especially in the mornings. He was at his desk reading through some personal emails that were sent from the office that was attacked only a few nights ago when Zeus walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone hope you all have a fab..." "Shut the fuck up," Azan interrupted harshly. "Geez okay," Zeus replied as sat down at the desk neighboring his comrade. Azan sighed and continued to read the email in front of him.

_"To: CEO, Chow Mojia_

_Are you sure its safe to stream all this data over to the mercs? I have been hearing from people I've never seen before and they are all pissed! Also, I have also been getting complaints about the vending machine..."_

"Oh shit," Azan announced. Helios looked over at his computer from behind and Zeus leaned in as well. "Check it out," he continued, "It says they were streaming data to some PMC?"

The three Agents were confused by this, "You think they could be talking about those soldiers in black," Zeus asked.

Meanwhile out in the city Daedalus received a call, "Daedalus its Prometheus look I want you to go and check out a few places I'll text the addresses to you." "Yeah sure," Daedalus replied and hung up the phone. He waited for a few moments then received the list, his first job would be to speak with the CEO of the company. He hopped on a bus that took him to his destination.

Daedalus arrived at a temporary office for Unev Co. until the UHC permitted them back into their building. "Mr. Mojia," asked Daedalus as he approached a man in a suit. "Hello," the man greeted, "I'm Recon Agent Daedalus of the UHC, and I'm hear to discuss a few things with you about the break in at your company."

"By all means," Mojia replied as he sat on a black leather couch. "Do you have any idea on who it was that attacked?" Mojia glanced to his left and replied, "No, I have no clue!"

"Do you have any idea as to what the motive could have been," Daedalus asked. "No," Mojia replied, "So was something missing or anything like that," Mojia asked as he did not have the time to check himself. "No," Daedalus responded, "Nothing from what we could tell, we're still doing a sweep of the office though. Now we have however, found that someone accessed your company's server late that night!" "I don't recall telling anyone to do that," Mojia replied. "So not even the worker who stayed late that night didn't access it," Daedalus inquired. "No, he would have no reason to." Daedalus peered for a second and noticed the man in front of him was becoming nervous. "Maybe I should re ask some of the questions in a minute," Daedalus thought to himself. "Okay," he said aloud, "Did your company do or get involved with anything that may have made an outside party upset?"

"I cant say that would be the case," Mojia replied, "We have always done things by the books!" Daedalus fell quite for a second then remembered the email Azan printed and sent to him, "Did your company ever get involved with a PMC," he asked. "N-No," Mojia replied this time Daedalus noticed that his hands were shaking. "We haven't done anything like that!" "May I show you something," asked Daedalus, Mojia nodded. Daedalus reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to the man. "Uh," Mojia replied nervously as he read the printed email. "So you wanna tell me what this is about," asked Daedalus as he slowly took the paper away.

"Alright," Mojia replied realizing lying any further would only cause trouble. "We do share a data stream with a PMC, but I don't know why they would attack us!" "What exactly would a company such as Unev want with a PMC," asked Daedalus. "Ugh, the CEO of that company and I are good friends, and plus it saves money on both ends." "And you are sure this company had nothing to do with the break in," asked Daedalus. "I'm positive," he replied. Daedalus looked down and a smile grew on his face for a split second, "What do you think the motive was," he asked. "Oh probably to get some of the old data on our computers," Mojia replied, "You see the building use to belong to some labra..." Mojia paused as he had realized he had slipped up. "I guess you haven't been completely honest with me," Daedalus replied, "No," Mojia said with defeat. "Look man," Daedalus said with a sigh as he leaned back in the chair, "We're trying to help you guys out! Thirty one people are dead, and all we ask is for your cooperation!"

"Sorry," Mojia replied as he looked to his feet. "Now," Daedalus continued with a smile, "Have you heard of Project Blank?" Mojia looked up in confusion, "Project what?" Daedalus lightly slapped his leg and stood up, "That is all I need for now," he said and walked out the door.

"Okay so where am I headed now," he asked himself as he looked to the list of objectives. He sighed when he saw how far away the next mission was and ran to catch a bus.

At the base however, Zeus was firing spit wads at Azan. Azan sighed, "If you do that one more time," he said as he turned to his comrade, "I will literally shoot you!" "Okay damn I'll stop," Zeus replied with his hands in the air. Azan shook his head and returned to his work. Zeus waited for a minute or so and could no longer take the boredom. He fired another spit wad at Azan. "Okay I warned you," Azan then took out his pistol and shot his comrade in the foot. "Ow! Mother fucker!"

Daedalus was now interviewing a person the worker spoke to before the communications were Jammed. "So, you heard the static and just thought the phone lines went down?" The crying woman nodded, and Daedalus sighed acknowledging that this interview was leading him nowhere. "Okay well that is all for now we will do our best to find these people," he said as he stood up. "Good luck Agent," she said watching him leave.

"Well that was a disappointment," Daedalus uttered to himself. "Daedalus," called a voice from behind him, he looked over to see it was Uryu. "Hey uh," Daedalus could not remember the Quincy's name. "Uryu," he replied with a sigh. "Oh sorry Uryu," Daedalus replied while rubbing his head, "I'm no good with names!" "So what are you up too," asked Daedalus. "Not much," Uryu replied with boredom. "And you," he inquired, "I'm investigating the Unev Co. break in," Daedalus answered.

"Have you guys found anything out," Uryu asked. "Nope, cant find a thing! I'm headed to my last objective now," Daedalus replied. "Well in that case I'll get out of your way," Uryu began to walk away, "See you around kid," Daedalus called with a wave.

Daedalus arrived at a small shop in a more run down section of Hong Kong. He walked in and noticed a middle aged man behind the counter. "Excuse me," he said as he approached the desk, "but are you, Lee Shiga?" "So what if I am," the man asked crankily. "My name is Daedalus," the man rolled his eyes, "So a Recon Agent how wonderful, and why should I give a damn as to who you are!" "There is no reason to be condensing sir I work with a friend of yours!"

Lee sighed, "The only Agent I have ounce of respect for is Agent Zeus, and your telling me you work for him. "That's right," Daedalus replied, "So what do you want," asked Lee. "I am here because Zeus told me you have information on Project Blank."

Lee glared at the Agent, "Get the fuck out!" "Hold on a minute," Daedalus exclaimed, "I need to know about the Project because I think it is the reason for these terrorist attacks that have been happening."

"So you think Project Blank has something to do with all of this? Do you have any proof?" Daedalus looked to his right, "Yeah, Zeus had a run in with some troops that looked exactly like them!"

"And you're sure they weren't a PMC?" "That's what I asked Zeus but he assured me they weren't." Lee looked out the window ahead of him, then back at the Agent, "Alright come to the back," he said gesturing for Daedalus to step into the room behind Lee.

They walked down into a dark basement and as Lee turned on the lights Daedalus could have swore he saw somebody in the shadows just as the room lit up. He jumped and knocked over some papers, "You okay," asked Lee. Daedalus looked around, nodded, and picked up the papers. "So Project Blank eh," Lee continued as he sat down on an old sofa. "Yes sir,"Daedalus replied as he brushed off what he had just scene. "Well I don't feel comfortable telling you this stuff because I myself haven't worked on it in ages and even when I did I played a minor role, but I can point you into the right direction." "Okay where do I go," Daedalus asked. "Alright," Lee said as he unfolded the layout of a building, "This place is right here in Hong Kong and it was also utilized by Project Blank in the day! The address is on the back and it's a pretty big place so you'll want this map." Daedalus examined it, "Who owns the building now?" "Uh technically it's UHC property but the building has been abandoned since Project Blank shut down, and that was two years ago!"

"I see," Daedalus replied, "Thank you sir," he said and began to walk up the old steps. "Oh, and Daedalus," Lee called back. Daedalus stopped and looked back, "I would make sure that pistol is loaded, there is no telling if those troops have set up base there!" Daedalus nodded and walked out leaving Lee to shutter at terrible memories alone in the darkness.

"Hey Zeus," Daedalus called on his ear piece as he awaited for a bus, "Yeah whats up?" "I finished speaking with Lee he gave me the address to an old complex belonging to Obsidian Labs, I'm gonna check it out before I come back!" "Alright you want back up," asked Zeus. "Nah I should be good," Daedalus replied as he looked around the busy street, "Keep in touch though," he continued.

Daedalus arrived at a the building, it was as dusty and run down as he expected, with one of the front doors on the ground, and several broken windows along with boards and bricks lying around.

Daedalus stepped over the broken door and into the dark building, "Okay Zeus I'm in," he said as he turned on his flashlight. "Okay you let me know if you need any help, and keep your eyes open! We don't know whats in there," Zeus replied, "Roger," Daedalus confirmed as he walked further into the building. He looked over at the reception desk and found nothing of interest. He started walking down a hallway and glanced at a picture hanging unevenly on the wall. When he looked away, and the picture fell to the ground and shattered, causing Daedalus to jump back. "Fuck," he exclaimed with a gasp of relief.

He continued on until he came to an elevator, "Yeah right," he said with a sigh and turned to the staircase. He opened the door and once he was in he looked up at the seemingly endless flight of steps, he sighed and began to climb up. "What the hell am I even looking for," asked Daedalus, "Huh, oh I don't know," Zeus replied over the radio startling his comrade as Daedalus was speaking to himself. "Go to the head office first see if you cant find any cool shit on the way!" "Yeah whatever," Daedalus replied. He walked past floor two but as he turned the corner to take the next flight of steps he heard a knock behind the door to floor two. He jumped slightly, took out his pistol, and slowly opened the door. Nobody was there, he sighed thinking it was his imagination and returned his beloved pistol to his coat. He decided however, as he had always been slightly superstitious, to check this place out as he was lead here by an unknown noise.

He walked down with his side near the wall of a large room with several cubicles. The windows were providing some light, but not enough for him to turn off his flashlight. He stopped and looked down to a note on one of the desks.

_"Note to self,_

_Don't forget to check on subjects zero and two before leaving on Tuesday!"_

"Weird," Daedalus said aloud but he then felt a drop of water hit his shoulder. He looked up and at first thought the roof was leaking yet when he shined his flashlight. He saw a small spot of blood on the ceiling and a little bit seeping out. He put his foot on the desk and slowly lifted one of the rectangles up, and immediately an almost torn in half rat fell from the ceiling onto the ground, "Shit," Daedalus exclaimed as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Dude you are so jumpy," Zeus chuckled over the radio. "Why don't you come into this place by yourself and see how you like it?" "What," Zeus asked, "I know better than to randomly walk into an abandoned building where freaky shit went down!" "I have to admit you have more sense than I do," Daedalus commented as he got up. He shined his flashlight around the room and returned to the stairwell. "This place is the fucking worst," he complained as he could see nothing outside of where his flashlight illuminated. "Chicken," Zeus teased with a few fake squawks.

"Shut the fuck up," Daedalus exclaimed as he walked up the stairs. He noticed something very rare in buildings and that this one had a floor thirteen. "Psst, fuck that," Daedalus said to himself knowing better than to reenact every horror movie he had ever scene.

He moved up to floor twenty and decided to step in. He checked it out and saw nothing out of the ordinary so he checked the next floor. He looked around and noticed a glow behind the door to the far end of the main room. As if the hallway lights were on but Daedalus knew that would make no sense due to UHC law that any unused buildings will be denied access to the grid. He walked down and opened the door. All of a sudden he felt very dizzy and saw that his flashlight flickered out leaving him in the dark. His flashlight came back on and in front of him he saw a shadow shift in the distance, "Ugh, why the hell am I doing this," he asked himself as he followed the shadow.

He turned the corner and heard a box fall from somewhere ahead of him. He gulped and followed the sound. He shined his light into the window of an old office, "Boo," Zeus exclaimed over the radio causing Daedalus to panic and fall to the ground. "Damn it," he screamed as he hit the ground, "You ass!" Zeus just laughed at his comrade, "Damn this place is crazy creepy," Daedalus remarked. "I can tell," Zeus responded, "Nothing makes you scream like a little bitch," he added. "Shut up," Daedalus replied with irritation. Zeus continued to laugh but as Daedalus looked ahead of himself he fell quite.

"Hey Daedalus," Zeus asked as his hysteria turned to concern. "Shut up," Daedalus whispered as he looked to something abnormal. He slowly approached it as he was now painting. The hallway in front of him turned off to the right, but he could see what appeared to be a shoulder poking out of the corner. He shined his flashlight in front of him and leaned to his left. He saw a man staring at him, Daedalus deeply inhaled with his eyes opened wide. He looked onto the man who's face seemed to have been burnt off revealing blackened muscle and parts of his skull. Daedalus was shaking violently, he stared at this entity for what felt like three years, but in reality was only one or two split seconds and the corpse evaporated into thin air.

"That's it I'm getting the hell out of here," he said firmly over the radio as he stormed away. "Dude," Zeus exclaimed once Daedalus silently walked out of the building with a thousand yard stare. "Tell me what happened," Zeus continued but gave up trying as it was futile. "Those bastards can dock my pay by seventy five percent for all I care," Daedalus exclaimed, "I'm not going back in there!"

Zeus stayed on the line with his comrade until Daedalus announced he was on a bus, and Zeus stepped away to go to the restroom. However, Icarus stopped him in the hallway, "Hey is everything alright," he asked as he ease dropped for most of the conversation. Icarus looked at the expression on Zeus's face, "I don't know man Daedalus went to that building, and something freaked him out really bad!" "Well what was it," Icarus asked as he was very interested in anything that could scare a guy like Daedalus. "Hell if I know," Zeus replied with a shaky voice as he began to walk off, "Hell if I know!"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Vasto Lorde**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Senna was sleeping soundly when she was woken by a disturbing presence. She opened her eyes to see that in the room with her was a horned creature facing the window. Her heart began to pound, she grasped Ichigo's shirt and watched the motionless entity. It did not move, it did not breath, it did not make a sound. She slowly and silently nudged Ichigo a wake, but when he looked to where Senna was pointing he could see nothing. "What do you want," he asked with a tired moan. She looked back at him, "Don't you see it?" Ichigo looked at the spark of terror in her eyes, and they both looked back at the window but neither saw the horned beast.

Ichigo looked back at Senna who's jaw was hanging low, "It was probably just a nightmare," he said hating to see Senna so terrified. Ichigo fell back onto his pillow, "Nothing is over there Senna," he informed. She sighed and laid her head down, but for the remainder of the night she felt as if Ichigo's strange rage had left the bowls of his mind and expanded out to the bedroom. Almost creating a sense that sand was violently blowing throughout the room.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Uryu were having the exact same nightmare. They watched as Ichigo rose up in a strange hollow form and slaughtered Ulquiorra, and as Uryu tried to stop him Ichigo quickly threw his sword into Uryu's stomach. Ulquiorra at that point came up from behind and broke off one of his horns, thus ending the rampage.

The next morning came and Orihime woke up surprisingly early. She stepped into the living room and looked out of the large window to the left. It was dawn and the city lights were not turning off yet. However, when she looked out of the city at the top right corner of her eyes, she saw a creature with horns climbing around on the outside of the window like a lizard. She jumped and looked over to the top area of the window but saw nothing. She sighed and decided to go back to sleep.

A few hours rolled by and Senna woke up to see Ichigo was gone, and she could not sense him, Ulquiorra, or Hichigo anywhere. She walked onto the balcony, "Where is Ichigo," she asked. Uryu looked up, "I don't know, maybe they are out in the city." "I cant sense them," Senna replied, "Yeah," Uryu agreed, "Maybe they went off to do some destructive training," Uryu continued as he thought about the power of Ulquiorra's release form.

**Location: Hueco Mundo (UHC Territory)**

"Alright guys," Hichigo said as they walked through a desolate war zone, "This place is probably our best bet seeing as how the UHC has pulled out!"

Ulquiorra sighed and took on his first release form, Ichigo looked up and felt an ominous green rain fall from the sky. Although, at this point it was not ending, "Hmm, this is different," Ulquiorra announced whilst he examined himself. He faced the opposite way and began to try and achieve the second form.

"Okay King," Hichigo said as he jumped over a trench. "Lets see what you've got, go ahead and put on the mask!" Ichigo did so but nothing happened, "Yep that's what I was afraid of," Hichigo announced.

"Okay I did some research," Hichigo continued while Ichigo continued to swipe his face, "Stop that," Hichigo exclaimed with irritation. "Now! I did some research and found that if we both stab each other I will be able to enter your body for only a short interval before we are separated!"

"Is that some kind of joke," Ichigo asked as he did not completely trust his hollow. "Unfortunately no," Hichigo replied with a sigh, "No," Ichigo exclaimed. "Oh," said Hichigo, "So you'll let Rukia stab you in the gut, but not let me stab you and vice versa!?" Ichigo sighed, "Yeah whatever," he then approached his hollow and pulled his sword out. "Okay then," Hichigo said with a grin. They both impaled each other and were unified once again except it was not Ichigo who emerged but Vasto Lorde. "Alright kid," Hichigo's voice rang out in his host's head. Ichigo looked around seeing everything in black and white. "What the hell," he asked as he looked down to see his feet and hands were solid white with large claws. "Stay calm we don't have a lot of time," Hichigo informed. "First things first I want you to try and fire a Cero!" Ichigo looked around, "How do I do that?"

"Okay you'll want to concentrate heat in between the horns," Hichigo informed. "Horns," Ichigo asked in a panic as he felt the mask on his head. "Yes horns! Focus and release," Hichigo repeated. Ichigo did as instructed and saw a massive red glow forming just above his peripherals.

"Release," Hichigo yelled. The Cero fired ,Ichigo jolted a little, and the next thing he saw was a massive explosion. "Damn this will take forever," Hichigo complained, "Tell you what King, let me take over and I'll show you the ropes!" Ichigo thought for a moment but then complied.

Immediately he felt himself hoist into the air and began to blast the landscape. Hichigo rapidly fired several white Getsuga Tensos. He chuckled maniacally as he destroyed the ground below him.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra had taken a break from his training to watch the carnage in the sky. "Are those white Ceros," Ulquiorra asked himself. "That's a physical impossibility!"

Eventually Hichigo fell bored of the mayhem, "Okay now you try," he said as he slowly landed on the ground. Ichigo felt a snap and he once again had control of his body. "Okay so like this," he asked and he immediately rocketed into the air.

"Hey," Ichigo asked as he had just discovered something, "Can you rapid fire Ceros?" "What," asked Hichigo, "Don't be ridiculous..." he was interrupted by Ichigo firing three red Ceros extremely fast. "What the hell did you just do," asked Hichigo in shock. At that point Ulquiorra appeared next to them, "How did you do that, and which one of you was it?" "Uh," Ichigo stuttered, "I just did what Hichigo told me only I tried to do it three times without stopping." "Hmm," Ulquiorra pondered, "Hichigo can you do that?" "Me, no but I want to," Hichigo replied. Every time someone from within the horned beast wished to speak, Vasto Lorde simply opened it's mouth and the voices could be heard.

"Interesting," Ulquiorra said, he then faced away from Ichigo and held out his arm. However, he only managed to fire one Cero. "Maybe that is his unique ability," Hichigo said, "After all you can fire the black one, and I can fire the white one. Maybe he can just fire several at a time!" Ulquiorra looked at his index finger, "I suppose," he replied with slight disappointment.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Ichigo said, "Which organs are you not able to regenerate," he asked not wanting to kill Ulquiorra. "My brain," Ulquiorra replied, "Why are you asking me for a dual?" "Something like that," Ichigo replied.

The two were facing each other on the ground silently. Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo and Hichigo had grown quite, and Ichigo was not moving. "Are you ready," he asked only to here a response. Vasto Lorde was quite for a second then Hichigo's voice rang out, "Yeah, yeah whenever!" "Very well," Ulquiorra replied softly as he formed two glowing green spears in each hand. Ulquiorra disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo, and was able to land a small graze along it's back. "Damn Ichigo pay attention," Hichigo exclaimed as they veered back. "Sorry," Ichigo replied as if he had snapped out of a trance. "Above you," Hichigo exclaimed, Ichigo looked up and saw Ulquiorra about to bring a spear down upon him. He dove out of the way and Ulquiorra landed hard onto the ground.

Ichigo then unexpectedly lunged at his opponent and slashed his right arm with his claws. Ulquiorra jumped back not expecting such an animalistic attack. "Oh my," he said to himself, he then threw his spear at Ichigo and blew him a few yards back. Through the green blaze three Ceros quickly came at Ulquiorra and he barely dodged them. "I'm guessing three is your limit," Ulquiorra stated as he crouched on the ground.

Ulquiorra looked to his right and saw Ichigo holding a destroyed UHC tank that was left in the ruins around them. He rolled out of the way and sighed, "Again with the heavy objects it does not intimidate me!"

He remembered however, the tactic that was used the last time and immediately flung two spears at both his right and left flanks. He saw out of the corner of his left eye Ichigo blown back by one of his spears. At this point Ichigo drew his sword and charged the former Espada. Ichigo threw the sword at Ulquiorra who dodged it with ease, but struggled to defend himself from the swiping claws.

He looked behind him to see the sword returning to its master. He jumped out of the path, but saw that it neared the ground the turned quickly to it's target. Ulquiorra gasped as he could not dodge it in time, and he felt the sword climb up his back and return to Ichigo. Ulquiorra's back regenerated but the pain was still stinging him. He formed a spear in his left hand and before Ichigo could react he appeared behind him and forced it into his opponent's shoulder. "Damn let me do it," Hichigo nagged. "No," Ichigo replied, "I'm trying to get a feel for this, you can use these abilities anytime you want!" Ulquiorra flew into the sky and dove down scraping Ichigo's front torso with his claws. Ichigo fell back into a trench and looked up. He saw Ulquiorra's silhouette under the crescent moon.

He waited for Ulquiorra to get close, and at the last second he fired a burst of Ceros at his opponent each one getting a direct hit. They exploded immensely and Ulquiorra who was now burned slightly appeared to the right. He held out his hand and returned fire with a black Cero. Ichigo however, jumped out of the trench dodging the black and green blast. Ulquiorra sighed and twisted his body to the right and kicked off of mid air charging his target. He held out his hands where a green spear formed and Ichigo charged his Ceros. Ulquiorra flew in with his spear held in the air, he forced it at Ichigo once he was in range and at that moment Ichigo launched three Ceros.

The explosion reached a considerable radius. It rose into a violent swirl of red and green energy then abruptly dispersed revealing a fallen Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Ulquiorra was facing the opposite way with half of his body buried in ash, and Ichigo opened his Shikai just to block most of the blast. Their bodies were burned badly and Ulquiorra was the first to slowly rise from the crater of ash. "I think that will be all for today," he stated dizzily. He looked over however, to see that Ichigo and Hichigo had split. "Yeah," Hichigo stuttered as he looked down at his hands, "Not bad!"

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

The three arrived at the penthouse roof thanks to Ulquiorra's ability to move with ease through both worlds.

"You will now have to make a choice," Ulquiorra informed Ichigo as they walked. "Do you want most of your energy in strength or regeneration?"

"Hmm," Ichigo replied, "I was thinking about an even distribution!" "I suppose that makes since," Ulquiorra replied with his eyes closed. "I also assume you would not want your friends to know about this power," Ulquiorra continued. "Huh," Ichigo asked as he looked at his friend, "Well, I remember your reaction when you had come out of that state during our first fight." Ichigo thought back to how terrified Orihime was when he wore his mask, "Yeah if at all possible I would not like to use it around Orihime."

"So do you have any idea on how you are going to use your second release," asked Ichigo changing the subject. "I have a theory I will try tomorrow," Ulquiorra confirmed. "Do you even need it," asked Ichigo amazed by how much Ulquiorra has improved. "Yes, after all we were evenly matched even though you didn't even so much as release your Shikai!" "Evenly matched," Ichigo asked in surprise, "You slaughtered me!" "And you injured me just as badly," Ulquiorra replied.

"Think about it," Ulquiorra replied, "I would be no match for you if you also had your Bankai active!" "I guess that would be true," Ichigo responded.

They walked into the living room, "Elliot," Hichigo called in search of his pet. "Could you tell that thing not to do patrols in my room at night," Ulquiorra asked crankily. "What, oh yeah whatever."

"Ichigo," Senna said loudly from the sofa. She stood up and walked over to him, "Why do you smell like smoke and Ulquiorra's depression?" "Uh," Ichigo replied, "We were training but I'll go take a shower." He then darted upstairs, Ulquiorra watched Hichigo throw a leash on Elliot and walked out the door. "I'm going to take a nap," he announced with a sigh and walked up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Contact**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"I cant fucking believe this," Azan exclaimed. "Hey I want to check this place out," Helios refuted as the two were driving in a vehicle they borrowed off base. "Did you have to bring me along," Azan asked, "Well yeah I'm not going in by myself!"

"You're such a baby," Azan nagged. "Shut up! Well Daedalus gave me the address so it should be around here," he continued as he looked around.

They eventually pulled up to an old building but noticed three black vans were also parked. "What the hell is that about," Helios asked with suspicion. Azan took out some binoculars he had in the glove compartment and examined the vehicles. "That is weird," Azan announced, "Be on your guard they could belong to those soldiers!"

"Hey guys," Icarus slurred from the back scaring both Helios and Azan. "What the fuck," yelled Azan, "When did you get in here," Helios asked in surprise.

They saw Icarus nod his head around and they knew he was drunk. "Great now we have drunk Icarus _and_ enemy soldiers to deal with," Helios exclaimed, "I'm not sure which is worse!" "You guys have any wine," Icarus asked as he shoved an empty wine bottle into Azan's face. "Great what now," asked Helios. Azan smirked, "Leave it to me," he then pulled out a taser and shocked Icarus on the neck causing him to abruptly passed out. "I always thought that was a Hollywood thing," Helios stated. "Nah," Azan informed, "Now lets go check this place out," he continued as he cocked his pistol.

Uryu was taking a shower as he had just finished a long walk in the city, and fell into an open manhole landing in raw sewage. He was rinsing his hair when he heard breathing from behind him. He sat silently for a moment and analyzed the breath blowing on his right shoulder. He felt the same spiritual pressure as when Ichigo was taking on that strange hollow form. He quickly turned around and faced only a wall, yet that did not stop him from drawing his bow and firing an arrow into the opposite side of the shower.

He panted in relief for a long time before returning to his shower. He dressed back into his usual attire and stared into the mirror. He looked down at the sink faucet he once again heard heavy breathing behind him. "Who are you," he asked quietly, but he could only hear more breathing. He twisted around, kicked the air in front of him, and fired yet another arrow into the wall. "Whoever you are, it isn't polite to spy on people in the shower," he informed with a confident smile.

Senna and Orihime were looking for Ulquiorra, who was relaxing in the lobby whilst waiting for a taxi he called. The two girls noticed the sombrero and ran over to him. "Ulquiorra," Senna exclaimed as she approached him. "Yes what is it," Ulquiorra asked calmly. "You, Hichigo, and Ichigo have been going somewhere the past few days and we want to know where," Senna informed while Orihime remained silent. "I don't see that being of your concern," Ulquiorra replied, "Please Ulquiorra," Orihime begged, "We are just worried about Ichigo!" "There is nothing to be worried about," Ulquiorra confirmed.

Orihime nodded but Senna was not satisfied. Ulquiorra watched her as she continuously asked him the same question with different phrasing. He looked at her awkwardly, "Don't give me that look," Senna exclaimed. Ulquiorra began to slowly back away, "No Ulquiorra," Senna snapped, "Stay! Stay Ulquiorra! Don't even think about it!" Ulquiorra then darted out the door tripping over a chair on his way out.

"Ulquiorra is right," Orihime informed, "Still I can't shake the feeling that Ichigo is doing something really dangerous," Senna replied lowly.

Chad was walking through the streets of Hong Kong. The street he was on was very unpopulated which he found to be very unsettling. He walked through the dark, and lonely allies. As he passed one ally however, at the corner of his eye he saw a horned beast in Shinigami robes standing upright on the side of the right building.

"Huh," he asked as he immediately looked back down the now empty ally. "I could have sworn I saw something," he said to himself while scratching his head.

"This place is a shit hole," Azan announced as they entered the old building and turned on the flashlights that were attached to their pistols. "Should we split up," Azan asked as he looked into the darkness, "Fuck that," Helios replied with a smirk.

"Quite now," Azan ordered, "We don't know if those troops are here or not!" "I hope they are, I want to figure out what the fuck has been going on," Helios replied in a whisper. "We need to catch one alive and, _interrogate_ him," Azan informed, Helios grinned, "Interrogation is the best part of the job my comrade!"

The two opened the doors to a tall staircase and began to climb up. They entered floor two and saw two silhouettes of soldiers in tactical gear, walking along the windows. "Get down," Helios whispered as he noticed them first, and pushed his partner to the ground.

"Hey did you see something," the soldier in the back asked. "What where," the one in front asked looking around. The soldier in back peered over to the corner and noticed a bright glow, "Over there," he yelled and began to fire on the Agents. "Shit dude turn that flashlight off next time," Azan nagged as he flipped over a table for cover. Helios decided not to waist ammo and instead made a hand gesture. The light from outside began to intensify burning the soldiers close to the windows. "We need back up," one yelled over the radio while his comrade screamed in pain. They both fell to the ground, "We need to secure the building," Azan informed. "Agreed, remember take one alive!"

The two entered the stairwell again this time on guard, "Yes that is correct," Azan whispered over his earpiece, "We have encountered hostiles! We believe they are responsible for the two terrorist attacks that have happened recently. We will keep you posted!"

"Go down to floor two and figure out whats going on," someone ordered from a few flights above the Agents. "Yes sir," another replied, Azan and Helios listened to the footsteps. The enemy troop turned a corner with his shotgun at the ready and gasped when he saw the Agents. Azan thought quickly however and paused time. He ran up to the soldier and quickly stabbed him in the neck, once time resumed the soldier flew back against the wall due to the force at which Azan stabbed him with.

"Not bad," Helios complemented, "Okay the next one I will handcuff," Azan announced. They opened the door to floor thirteen which is where they heard some tactical chatter. They sneaked in to see five soldiers now shifting quietly through the area. "Team seven please be advised we may have encountered intruders at the lower levels!" "Nothing yet," one replied, "Okay check in at ten minute intervals!"

"Psst," Azan whispered next to his comrade, "I got one! He is unconscious and tied up outside!" "What," Helios asked in disbelief, "No way!" Sure enough once Helios peeked from behind the wall of the cubicle they were in only four soldiers were still in the room. "Damn," he replied with amazement. "Hey," one of the soldiers said abruptly, "What happened to Unit Twenty Five!?"

"Captain we are reporting in that Unit Twenty Five is MIA," another said on the radio. "Roger, I'll send someone to do a sweep of the staircase. "Shit," Helios exclaimed, "Okay you deal with the patrol I'll handle these guys," he continued.

Azan left within a flash which had always creeped Helios out. Helios leaned to his left and shot one of the troops in the head killing him quietly. Another from behind saw this, "Shit man down!"

"This is Team Seven we need reinforcements, Ahhh," the soldier screamed as he was shot down.

Meanwhile in the stairwell Azan was waiting for his next victim. He leaned over and a bullet grazed his hair, "Oh shit," he yelled. "Yeah you like that asshole," the soldier exclaimed as he laid down suppressive fire on his opponent. His comrade was taking cover in the shadows wanting to get the drop on Azan when he saw his fellow soldier be shot in the head. "Fuck," he yelled, Azan ran up the stairs and halted as he saw the other soldier. He shot him in the chest and continued upwards.

"Fire in the hole," yelled a soldier as he threw a grenade in Helios's direction. "Ugh, this is tedious," Helios complained to himself. The two surviving solders advanced on him to his right flank and Helios snapped his fingers. Instantly the two opponents burst into flames and screamed loudly as they died.

Azan however, was following a hunch he had and opened the door to floor eighteen. "Damn, can anybody read me," one of the soldiers asked over the radio. Azan smiled to see these were the last of them, he paused time and shot all of them.

Azan and Helios met up next to the prisoner who was still unconscious. "Area secure," Azan announced, "Great I'll write a report once we get back," Helios informed.

The Agents dragged the soldier by the handcuffs and threw him into the back seat. This woke up Icarus, he looked over to the troop next to him and abruptly screamed. "Oh son of a bitch," Azan said with a sigh as he reached behind himself and tased his comrade once again.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Project Blank**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Kon was in the process of standing up after getting kicked out of Orihime's room when Kurōdo, Noba, and Ririn walked up to him. "Hey, Kon" Ririn whispered, Kon looked at the other mod souls, "We are going to wait up tonight and follow Ichigo, Hichigo, and Ulquiorra to see what they are up too!" "Ugh, leave me out of it," Kon said with a sigh gesturing for them to leave. "What," Ririn asked, "What if Hichigo is brainwashing Ichigo," Kurōdo asked in a panic. "I'm not getting involved with those three they would just fry us like eggs," Kon refuted.

"Oh," Ririn asked, "Even if it was for Rukia?" "You wouldn't go there," Kon replied, "Oh I think I just did," Ririn responded. Kon fantasized over the idea, but those thoughts were shattered when he heard Hichigo's laughter from downstairs. Immediately he thought of the tortures Hichigo would force upon him, "No," Kon exclaimed.

"Well whatever we don't need you," Ririn replied harshly. "Good luck," Kon replied with a shake of disapproval. "That worries me," Noba announced as he and his friends walked away. "What worries you," Kurōdo asked. "The fact that Kon wouldn't want to get involved with something if he thought it would impress either Orihime or Rukia!"

"So that's him," Daedalus asked as they looked into a window revealing the captured soldier sitting at a table. "Yep," Azan confirmed while taking a sip of coffee. "Gentlemen," said Davis as he approached the two. "What do you think you're doing?" "We are doing our jobs," Azan informed, "No you're not, you are stepping on objectives that are not covered in your current duties!" "What does this say," asked Azan harshly as he shoved a folded piece of paper to his comrade. "I see reassignments very well," Davis replied with a nod of apology and walked off. "The hell is his deal," asked Daedalus as he watched Davis leave.

"Okay," Azan said abruptly, "I'll be good cop you be bad cop!" Before Daedalus could replied Zeus interrupted from behind, "Oh! I wanna play!" "What are you talking about we're not playing a game," Azan informed. "Oh come on," Zeus exclaimed, "I've seen COPS I know the ropes!" "No you don't," Azan replied, "but whatever give it a shot!"

He and Daedalus watched through the glass as Zeus entered the room. "Okay I'm Agent Zeus of the Universal Humanity Coalition and I'm going to ask you a few questions." "You think you scare me tough guy," the soldier asked aggressively. Zeus then abruptly punched the soldier in the face. "Ow, that hurts man," he exclaimed.

"Holy shit," Azan yelled not expecting such a violent outburst from someone like Zeus. However, Zeus then smiled back at his comrades and gave them a thumbs up. "I don't think he gets it," said Daedalus.

"Now where's the money prison bitch," Zeus asked. "What," the soldier replied with a bloody nose. "If I have to ask you again the words will come from that chair in the back," Zeus exclaimed. "Huh," the soldier asked still very confused. "I warned you," Zeus yelled he then picked up a folded chair and threw it at the captive. "Fuck," the soldier yelled as the chair hit him and knocked him to the ground. "How does that feel? Now tell me what you guys did with the money!" At that moment Azan busted in, "What the hell are you talking about!?" "I don't know," Zeus answered with confusion, "I was just reenacting COPS!" "Nobody does this shit on COPS," Azan exclaimed and kicked his comrade out.

"Whats up McBrostein," asked Hichigo waving down his host who had just returned to the penthouse with Chad. "Nothing much," Ichigo replied with boredom as he went over to the bathroom. He shut the door and washed his face. He bent over and dried off his head. When he looked up however, he saw his Vasto Lorde form standing motionless right behind him. He quickly looked back and saw nothing there, but when he turned back around he could still see the reflection of the monster before him.

He watched it carefully waiting for it to make a move. He must have waited for fifteen minutes just hearing it breathing. It then slowly raised it's sword over Ichigo's head. It then brought the sword down on Ichigo, but once he saw the sword make contact with his reflection the mirror shattered loudly causing Ichigo to fall back. He stared at the wall with widened eyes and was shivering as well.

Azan then sat the soldier up and calmly asked a few questions and all of them were left unanswered. "Alright you piece of shit," Azan said aggressively, "You'd better start talking or I'll kill you right now!"

Azan tried numerous time to get the soldier to talk, but nothing worked whether verbal abuse or physical abuse his will would not be broken. Azan sighed and walked out however, the victorious soldier looked at Azan's Aerosmith shirt and grinned. "Stephen Tyler sucks," he yelled after his inquisitor. "What did you say," Azan whispered in disbelief. "I said Stephen Tyler is the worst singer ever!" Azan was about to strangle the soldier when Daedalus stopped him and pushed him out of the room. "Stephen Tyler is a Saint," Azan yelled as he left the room. "Its my turn," Daedalus informed as he pulled something out of his coat.

The hour was growing very late now and Daedalus returned to his team. "Well," he said as he looked out the window, "He isn't reacting at all to the LSD which means he _must_ be apart of Project Blank!" "Can someone please explain to me what Project Blank is," Azan asked.

Meanwhile Senna was watching one of the videos off of the disk Senthall had given her. She saw it was a recording of an interview. A shady man was sitting off to the side of the camera which was mostly focused on Senthall who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"So what do you think of the program," the man asked as Senna watched closely. "Well I think it will be very interesting," Senthall replied. "However, I am more worried about how long this will take," Senthall continued, "I would like to see my family soon." The man chuckled, "We have already been over this you are a Shinenju," Senna's eyes opened wide when she heard this, "That is simply a memory that belongs to someone else."

Senna recalled what it was like for her before she understood these strange memories, before she realized what she was. "You are a memory and technically not a living creature," the man continued, "As such the UHC has been gracious enough to put you to use!"

"Project Blank," Daedalus stated to Azan darkly, "Was a program run by Obsidian Labs and funded by the UHC. The whole premise was to utilize Blanks, which are souls who have lost the memories of their lives, and put them into Gigais which the UHC mass produced for the program. We then put those bodies into body armor, and we eventually had an almost limitless army! However, we needed a way to control them. The UHC was glad to support the program, but that was before anyone knew how fucked up Obsidian was!"

Senna watched closely as she saw Senthall argue with the mysterious man she could not get a clear shot of. "You alone along with the other Shinenjus we have collected over the years can communicate with the troops!"

Senna immediately realized at that point why she saw those soldiers in the last few videos standing still with their heads bowed as if they were toy robots with no batteries. "So you've finally figured it out," said a familiar voice from all around her. She looked around, "Drake? Drake is that you!?" She received no response and did not have anymore encounters like that for the rest of the night.

Agents Prometheus and Icarus walked in next and sat down. "Hey buddy," Icarus said as he looked at the motionless soldier with his head bowed. Prometheus nudged him, "I think he's dead guys," Prometheus yelled. "Aw shit," Helios said with a sigh from outside. "I bet it was all the LSD you gave him," Azan informed Daedalus. "I gave him two doses that shouldn't be enough to..." "Dude," Azan interrupted, "Its LSD we're talking about not a fucking aspirin!"

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"I am glad you could all come on such short notice," Brooks said as everyone sat down. "Arnold, I believe you have something of dire importance to say," Brooks continued as his eyes shifted to the man on the opposite end of the table.

"Yes Brooks, as you are all aware we have been experiencing a breach of security in Hong Kong. Naturally this would simply be a case of cops and robbers, but our Agents have discovered something that must be dealt with immediately! Ladies and gentlemen of the Delegation," he continued hesitantly, "I regret to inform you that Project Blank has returned!"


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Goodbye, Cifer**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

_(Ulquiorra's Perspective)_

The day began as normal I awoke in my room two hours before dawn. I met Ichigo and Hichigo on the roof. I opened the Garganta, and we embarked to Hueco Mundo.

**Location: Hueco Mundo (UHC Territory)**

We began our training, I was concentrating today on my second release as I am now able to regenerate my entire body, and almost half of my brain. For some reason though I could not get Murciélago to cooperate with me.

Eventually I gave up and decided to spend the rest of the time watching Ichigo and Hichigo carry on with their training. I however, had heard some racket from the trench behind me and peered into it. It was Kurōdo, Ririn, Noba, and Kon. "What are you doing here," I asked with a sigh. They began to shake nervously, "I asked you a question," I informed firmly. "Okay," Kon exclaimed breaking their silence, "I didn't want to come but they made me!" "That was not what I asked," I replied, "What are you doing here?" "Ugh, we came to see what you guys were doing out here," Ririn answered. "And you thought sneaking in after us would be a better option than simply asking," I asked with a glare.

"Um," Ririn replied as she tried to think of a response. "Whatever," I sighed and turned back to watch Ichigo and Hichigo. "We are training for your information," I stated as they joined me in the view of mayhem. "T-That's Ichigo," Ririn asked with fear, I nodded. "Oh my word he's a monster," Kurōdo exclaimed, "Where is Hichigo," he continued whilst looking every which way in a panic.

"He and Ichigo have found a way to rejoin temporarily and they are able to take on that form together," I replied. "Wait that doesn't look too different from Hichigo's usual scary appearance," Ririn announced. "Yes Hichigo can use those powers freely but he is teaching Ichigo how to use them for himself," I informed. "I get it," Ririn nodded, "That form looks cool as hell," Kon exclaimed to my left.

Our heads moved to the right and the left as we watched the monster before us further destroy the already ruined war zone.

Eventually in mid air Ichigo and Hichigo split and fell to the ground which was always amusing to see. They dusted themselves off and approached us.

"What are you guys doing here," Ichigo asked referring to the mod souls. Ririn was the first to respond, "We just wanted to see what you guys were doing!" "That's right," Kurōdo agreed, "We wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid or dangerous!" Ichigo smiled, "Don't worry I'm not, now lets go back and have breakfast." I let out a sigh as I stood up and opened the Garganta.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

We sat down for breakfast and after that Hichigo and Ichigo went to their usual places to take a nap. I however, was feeling strangely energetic today so I decided to take a shower, and go for a walk.

I looked over at the mirror Daedalus had already replaced. Daedalus believed the story Ichigo made up about him tripping and slamming his head into it, and he told Hichigo and I the truth. Although Uryu was the only one who did not believe it as a mirror would not shatter into a million pieces if you only hit one part of it.

I took my shower and returned to the living room and waited for my hair to dry. It took fifteen minutes or so and I was finally out the door.

I stepped outside and began to walk down the street. I looked to my left and noticed two UHC peace officers processing a soul as they call it. However, their processing was not consisting of a Konso, but rather one of the officers would load a single glowing blue bullet into their pistol and fired it into the air ahead of him.

Once the bullet was three clear feet away it stopped into thin air, and opened up a portal to the Valley Konsos. It was beneficial as it did drastically reduced the number of Blanks, and hollows were becoming a thing of the past.

I continued my walk and peered into a store window. I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror. I longed to see the return of my hole and mask, but until that day I was stuck without them.

I glanced down another smaller street off to the left to see that a car wreck had occurred. I looked around to see that three body bags were lying on the ground and UHC police officers were rounding up the souls however, only two were present. "Somebody is in trouble," I mumbled aloud to myself flatly and walked off.

I continued to walk for a little while until I heard some commotion from down the ally ahead of me. I peered into it on my right, and saw two young men harassing a soul. No doubt the same soul that had eluded UHC patrolmen back at the scene of the car wreck.

I sighed normally I would not get involved with such matters, but I was rather interested that girl as it is practically impossible for a soul not to be detected by UHC monitors. I watched and analyzed them as I usually do before entering a fight. The one on the right was rather tall and shaky. Most of his threats were ushered in with his right hand leading me to believe that was his dominant arm. The other was a little shorter and very ill tempered from what I could gather. I overheard one of them referring to the other as _brother_. I thought that if I were to kill the tall one first it would infuriate the other one, and slow down his overall fighting ability which I was not seeing as he was standing on the sidelines. Eventually however, the shorter one took notice in me.

"Hey kid what the fuck are you staring at," he asked harshly. "Scram runt," the taller one yelled. "I will give you one chance to run for your lives," I informed with boredom. They laughed as I expected and realizing I had to due this the hard way I approached the tall one first. "I would prefer if you not kill her, I must ask her a few questions first," I stated as I glanced at the soul.

She was sitting against the wall. The chain that would usually be a dead give away that she was a soul was concealed behind a black and purple jacket that she was wearing. She had black hair and strangely, green eyes that as they expanded had a slight shade of purple in them I found that particular feature to be quite fascinating due to how rare it must be.

"Who the hell do you think you are," the tall man asked as he approached me. "I usually do not give my name to such trash," I replied coldly. "Trash eh," the short one asked with a smirk, "Deal with this one would you," he continued. As I had anticipated the tall one attacked first the punch he threw was relatively weak and I dodged it with ease. My swiftness seemed to surprise him and he threw several more punches in a panic that only hit thin air.

"Stand still will ya," he asked in a frenzy, "As you wish," I replied with a sigh. He laughed at my response and took the opportunity, but I caught his fist before it came anywhere near my vicinity.

He gasped but before either could respond I stabbed him in the sternum with my bare hand leaving a small hole in his chest. "Idiot," I told him as he fell to the ground dead.

The shorter one proved my theory to be correct as he bolted towards me while enraged. I shook the blood off of my hand and dodged his violent punches. I kicked him in the gut once the first opening came and kicked him again in the chin where he fell to the ground. He got up and yelled as he charged me. I stepped out of the way of this foolish rhino and with my right hand slammed his head into a concrete wall. He twitched on the ground for a few seconds. "You remind me of someone I once had to fight a long time ago," I said thinking of Ichigo's relentlessness.

"Are you done," I asked with a tiresome voice. However, my remark only seemed to anger him further. Because the fool got up yet again, "Ugh, this fight has become nothing more than a dark farce," I stated as I grabbed his face and slammed him back down to the ground.

"Very well," I stated as the man on the ground was twitching in pain, "I will tell you the same thing I told someone else who is just as stubborn as you. Even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for you!" "Fuck you," he stated while he pulled out a knife. He was wobbling from side to side as he stood up. I quickly preformed a Sonído appearing to his left and disarmed him. "I'll hold onto this for you," I said as his brain had finally processed the fact that the knife was no longer in his hands. "What the hell," he asked in horror and I quickly grabbed him by the neck and threw him hard against the concrete wall. He finally stopped moving I then sighed, and turned to this strange person.

"You," I said as I threw the knife into a garbage can and returned my hand to my pocket. "What is your name?" She stood up and looked at me quietly, "Well," I asked loudly startling her, "My name is Mae Yhou," she stated. "Hey you," stuttered the man yet he was not standing up. "I'm not finished with you yet!" "Yes you are, and be grateful that I am sparing your life," I replied while still looking at Mae. I heard as he began to get up and abruptly passed out and hit the ground again. "Can you enlighten me on your reason for leaving your place of death," I continued ignoring the fool behind me. "A-Are you with the UHC," she asked with a slightly nervous tone.

"No," I confirmed, "Oh, well the truth is I just don't want to have to go to the Valley of Screams," she replied. "I see so you thought a firing squad would be a better alternative," I asked. She shook her head, "I wanted to find a Soul Reaper instead," she informed. "A Soul Reaper that's nonsense," I informed, "The UHC has evicted the Soul Reapers from this world. The only ones here are two of my friends who are also fellow citizens." "Well then I guess it isn't nonsense," she replied with a light smile. "I see, well then I would recommend you stay off the streets," I announced as I backed away.

"That was what I was doing but these back allies are dangerous," she replied. "I would assume so," I replied as I walked away, "Watch your step," I called back and returned to the main streets.

Her attitude was pretty basic as she seemed to be very gloomy and indifferent.

I resumed my walk, disappointed in the fact that woman would provide no interesting information. I walked for a few yards when I noticed someone following me. I was growing irritated with this as I had found out it was that same soul I had met earlier.

I turned a sharp corner into an ally and as I had anticipated she followed the path. I stepped out of sight and preformed a Sonído appearing behind her. "Why are you following me," I asked from behind. She jumped slightly and turned back. "S-Sorry but I was wanting to," she paused and this only made me impatient, "You wanted to what?" "I just wanted to find your Soul Reaper friends," she finally admitted. "I thought I told you to go on your way," I said firmly. "Well technically you didn't," she said as she shot an irritated glare at me.

I should have known that she would follow me around like a lost puppy. "Well I will tell you now," I announced, "Go on your way! Goodbye." I left Mae alone in the ally and began my route back to the penthouse. I walked peacefully until I looked back to see Mae was following me yet again.

I turned around and approached her. "I told you to leave me be," I stated firmly. "Yeah, but I told you that I was going to look for your friends," Mae stated with her hands behind her back. I sighed, "Fine I shall take you to them and they will preform a Konso on you." "Thank you," she exclaimed with about as much joy as her native personality would allow. "And whats your name," she asked. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer," I replied. "Wow, that's an unusual name," she stated as she examined me. "I like your hat," she announced with a very small smile, "Why thank you my friends gave it to me," I replied as I fixed it's positioning on my head.

We arrived at the lobby and found an elevator. I punched the code to match the proper floor and we went up.

We stepped inside the penthouse only to be confronted by Hichigo and Ichigo's constant fighting. "You bastard how could you lose Zangetsu," Ichigo asked while in a Mexican stand off with his hollow. "For the record I only lost your sword not mine," Hichigo replied with a sadistic giggle.

Hichigo then took notice into Mae and I, "Heads up bro-face we have company!" Ichigo turned around to us, "Ulquiorra?" "Hello Ichigo and Hichigo this is Mae Yhou, and she has a favor to ask of you." "Ugh, great more favors," Hichigo said with a sigh and fell onto the sofa. "I need a Soul Reaper to preform a Konso on me," Mae said stepping out from behind me. I stepped aside but Ichigo shook his head, "I would love to, but my two faced _brother_ lost my Zanpakutō!" I found this hard to believe, "How do you lose a sword like Zangetsu," I asked with surprise. "Actually I hid it from you," Hichigo informed.

"Well tell me where you put Zangetsu so I can preform this Konso..." Ichigo stopped abruptly and looked at me at first with an expression of shock that soon transformed into a grin. "Ulquiorra why did you bring a soul here?" "She followed me," I informed but Ichigo's strange grin did not fade, "Yeah right," he replied.

"I think Ulquiorra is going soft on us," Hichigo announced with a laugh as he was now sitting on the back of the couch glaring at Mae who only glared back without intimidation. "Ulquiorra it isn't like you to be such a good Samaritan," Ichigo said and I began to realize what he was insinuating. "I told you she followed me I have nothing to do with her being here!" "Well actually you do," Mae corrected quietly, "After all it was you who saved me from those thugs and led me here!" I buried my face into my right palm while I listened to Ichigo's snickering and Hichigo's hysteria. "Holy hell is that cliche," Hichigo exclaimed as he nearly fell off the sofa. "Sir," Elliot said as he flew down to Hichigo from the balcony. "There is a soul present shall I remove it," Elliot then pointed it's turret at Mae who seemed to be completely undisturbed, "Hichigo call off your drone," I said with a sigh. "Stand down Elliot," Hichigo managed as he began to take control of his laughter. "Acknowledged," Elliot stated firmly and flew off, "You have a pet police drone," Mae asked, "It belongs to Hichigo," I informed.

"Well Ichigo if you cannot find your Zanpakutō then tell me where Senna is," I said turning to the orange haired individual. "Oh, she's probably out in the city with Orihime," he informed me as he resumed his search for Zangetsu. "Well if that is the case we will be leaving then," I stated and began to walk out the front door.

"Come along Mae," I stated firmly once I had turned back to her. She followed but I bumped into Chad out in the hallway. "Oh hello Chad," I said as I was not expecting him to be back so soon, "Hey Ulquiorra who's your friend," he asked looking at Mae. "Her name is Mae and she is no friend of mine," I replied. I looked back to see she was staring at the ground with depression, "Uh I'll just go inside," Chad said most likely disturbed by my cold introduction.

"Now shall we go," I asked with my head slightly turned to her. She nodded quietly and I led the way to the elevator.

"There it is is," I thought to myself as I had been tracing Senna's spiritual pressure and I determined she was not far. We walked out of the lobby and quietly walked through the streets until Mae broke the silence, "So do you have a... Zanpakutō," she stated struggling to pronounce the word.

"Why yes," I replied, "It's name is Murciélago!" "Can you show it to me," she said as she abruptly stopped. "But that would mean we would have to go back to the penthouse," I informed. "Yep," she said without regards to my complaint, "Very well," I said with a sigh acknowledging I had nothing better to do.

We arrived back at the penthouse where Hichigo was deviously working on Ichigo's laptop, "Hey guys," he called. "What are you up too," I asked from behind him, "Oh nothing and don't tell Ichigo," he barked. "I see, well I'm going to Hueco Mundo for a bit," I continued and heard Mae gasp.

"Why are we going there," she asked in a slightly shaky voice, "You wanted to see Murciélago," I replied. "I would only assume you would like to see me demonstrate it's powers as well, and we defiantly don't want to do that in densely populated area."

I led her to my room where I left my sword however, my first sight was to the desk on the left wall. On it lying in plane sight was my mask! I could not believe my eyes it had finally returned to me. I wondered if this meant I could also achieve my second release from. I immediately put down the sombrero and put my mask back atop my head. "This is my mask," I informed the confused Mae. "Does that mean you're a hollow," she asked, "Actually I am an Arrancar," I corrected. I then however stopped myself and lowered the collar of my shirt only to see that my hole was still missing. "Or at least I use to be," I said quietly, "I was Espada number four which if you are unaware that means I was the fourth strongest Arrancar alive."

"What happened, why are you no longer an Arrancar," she asked with interest. I sighed and went over to pick up Murciélago. "Well I was defeated in battle but somehow I lived, yet my powers did not survive with me, so I've been slowly recovering them."

"I see," she said grimly, "Well are we going?" "Yes," I said and led her to the roof. I opened a Garganta and informed her to stay close otherwise she would get lost in the abyss between this world and the next.

**Location: Hueco Mundo (UHC Territory)**

We arrived at the usual training grounds and I took Murciélago out of the scabbard. "You must stand back," I informed and waited for her to step back a few yards. "Imprison," I uttered and immediately the usual green rain fell from the sky which was still a mystery to me.

Mae looked at the form with a lack of fear which surprised me. "This is Murciélago's first release from," I stated. "Are there any others," she asked. "Only one more which I have yet to regain my second release form."

"Well why don't you try it now with your mask," she asked. "I suppose I could," I replied not knowing what difference it would make. I tried but nothing happened, "Hmm," she said as she tried to understand the nature of my power. "Where is your sword," she asked while looking at my sides. "It has materialized into this form," I stated. "Well I had an idea, it was something read that a Soul Reaper do to give power to a human," she continued. I gasped and immediately knew what she was getting at, "I understand now," I told her. I took out a Lanza del Relámpago and quickly stabbed myself in the stomach with it.

I sat there silently for a while waiting for the technique to teach itself to me. "A-Are you okay," Mae asked with concern. "I'm fine," I replied. I finally knew how to release the form and removed the spear from my body.

"Stay here," I said turning to Mae not wanting her to be taken in by the force of my transformation. I preformed a Sonído to a few kilometers away and released it. I looked down to see indeed I had remastered Segunda Etapa. I flew back over to Mae, "This is Segunda Etapa my second release."

She examined it for a minute I did as well seeing that there was no hole in my chest but the black paint was still there as if it was.

"So what can you do," she asked, "Watch over there," I said pointing a head of us. I generated a Lanza and threw it to the horizon in which a massive explosion was created. It was larger than it had use to be so much so that I had to grab Mae, and take her to a farther distance so she wouldn't be evaporated. "I'm sorry I think I almost killed you, and that technique has always been hard for me to control," I said to the panting girl, "That's okay, pretty impressive," she stated.

I noticed she was having trouble surviving in the atmosphere that my Resurrección created. "Well I shall show you one more thing and then we will leave," I informed. I pointed my finger into the air in front of me, "Step behind me," I said not knowing how large this would be. I fired a Cero Oscuras. It was surprisingly overwhelming and the radius was immense. "Well that is all for now," I stated and deactivated Segunda Etapa.

I looked back as I opened the Garganta to see a panting Mae sitting on the ground. I should have anticipated that she would not be able to withstand my overwhelming spiritual pressure in that form. "Lets go," I said firmly.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

We arrived back onto the roof and I put my mask and Murciélago back into my room. I then went over to see Hichigo was still messing around on Ichigo's laptop. He was chuckling quietly to himself, "What are you planning," I asked with a sigh.

"Well," he replied slightly turning from the computer, "I have collected a whole list of certain _pictures _and these pictures will go right on his laptop, and may I just say they are very compromising," Hichigo concluded with the widest grin I had seen on his face yet. "Wont Ichigo just delete them when he sees them," I asked while shaking my head. "Normally but I know Senna always gets on his laptop at night and Ichigo is rarely on it! So all I have to do is put these somewhere Senna will easily spot them!"

"Not bad," I complemented acknowledging that this would indeed be interesting to see. "Well tell me how it goes," I continued. Mae and I then left the scene.

We had to walk a good distance because Orihime and Senna were halfway across the city at this point, but we eventually found them browsing through store windows.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Orihime said with a wave, "Hello," I replied. Senna turned to us and immediately noticed Mae standing behind me. I stepped aside to reveal her further, "This is Mae Yhou, she would like you to preform a Konso," I informed gesturing to Senna. She smiled, "I'd be happy to."

We went down a back ally in order to evade UHC eyes and ears. She switched out of her Gigai which I always found her quick change to be quite interesting, "Okay Mae, good luck," Senna said cheerfully as she readied her Zanpakutō. Mae looked over to me, "Can Ulquiorra do it," she asked. I shook my head, "I told you I'm not a Soul Reaper." "Well," Senna replied, "The Konso is ready all you have to do is move the sword to her head." I sighed now just wanting to get this woman out of my hair, "Very well," I said with a tiresome voice. "Promise you'll come visit me some time," Mae stated as the handle of the sword made contact with her forehead. I nodded slowly as her body dematerialized, "Goodbye, Ulquiorra Cifer," said an almost omnipresent whisper as the blue dust around me faded to nothing.

I walked quietly back to the penthouse with Orihime and Senna, "So Ulquiorra," Senna said breaking the silence, "Was that girl a _friend_ of yours," she teased. "You should stop spouting such nonsense," I informed as we turned the corner to an unpopulated street.

They both giggled but I ignored them and noticed a man standing a few yards in front of us. He was the same person I had given the chance to live when I had first met Mae. "There you are," he stated with a shaky voice. I sighed knowing he would want revenge and preformed a Sonído appearing to his left side. I noticed a firearms in his hands. As he began to realize where I was, I grabbed his left hand and broke it. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "I figured you would decided not to pursue me, but I can see that I would be giving such trash as yourself too much credit."

I then stabbed my hand into his chest killing him as I did his brother. "Sorry about that," I said approaching Orihime and Senna. "I'm guessing you've had a long day," Orihime asked. "Yes, I suppose I have," I replied.


	14. Chapter 13

_Note: Sorry but you will have to wait for a little while for chapter fourteen I will be gone for several days._

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Game of Chase**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Hichigo could not hold back his giggling as he waited for Senna to grab the laptop. Ulquiorra was also wanting to see the result of this little prank. Night was coming quickly the hollow and former Arrancar covertly watched as both Senna and Ichigo returned to their room for the night.

"He he, here it comes," Hichigo snickered with psychotic joy as he peeked over the sofa. The two waited for a few minutes or so, and Senna as usual stepped out of the room with her nightwear on and laptop in arm. She then proceeded out towards the balcony. She walked past the sofa where Ulquiorra and Hichigo were acting as if they were watching Television. She stepped outside and sat down at one of the tables near the pool.

Senna stretched once she sat down and prepared for a long night of research into this strange program known only as Project Blank. However, when she opened the computer she noticed a strange folder titled, _"What I want to do with Senna."_ She looked at it awkwardly for a minute and then opened it. Her face immediately turned bright red and her jaw dropped, "Ichigo," she called slightly turning her head to face the window into the living room.

Hichigo busted into hysteria as he could see Senna's blushing face from inside. "Calm down you idiot you're going to give it away," Ulquiorra snapped and the hollow took control of himself as soon as he heard a door upstairs open. He listened to the footsteps calmly move down the stairs as if he was listening to the sound of stopping. He almost held his breath and to the corner of his eyes he saw Ichigo walking out to the balcony.

He covered his mouth and tears began to fall from his eyes as he could not stand holding his laughter in any longer.

"What is it Senna," Ichigo asked with boredom as he approached the purple headed anomaly. "Can you explain something to me," Senna stuttered as she pointed to the computer. Ichigo bent down to see what Senna was pointing to, and noticed not only the title but the contents. He jumped back. "S-Senna that's not my," he continued to stutter and Senna raised her right eyebrow at him. Ichigo immediately heard a burst of laughter coming from inside the living room. "Hichigo," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I would recommend running," Ulquiorra stated, "Say no more," Hichigo replied and jumped off the sofa then ran out of the penthouse. Ulquiorra would soon see Hichigo's orange haired identical run past quickly.

However, once they both left the scene Hichigo came out from inside the kitchen laughing hysterically. "I told you it would work," Hichigo laughed. "Yes but how long can Prometheus control that mimic," Ulquiorra asked. "Oh he said his power module takes them over, so knowing Ichigo he'll be chasing that thing for hours," Hichigo gloated as he threw himself onto the sofa. He then changed the television channel to see Mike Myers dancing on screen.

Senna sat dumbfounded, "Well okay," she said aloud while quickly deleted the disturbing file and went about her business.

Ichigo chased his hollow out into the hallway and ran strait for the elevator Hichigo was already in. Hichigo grinned, stuck his blue tongue out, and flipped off his host as the doors closed just before Ichigo was able to enter causing him to face plant into the metal doors.

Senna decided to watch one video that night as she decided not to stay up all night She clicked on a video file she had never seen on the disk before. "Hmm," she mumbled, "What are you," she asked aloud. The name of the file was, "_Game of Chase_," and she loved cryptic things so she immediately played it.

Her eyes widened to see the rather strange landscape. It was a video of a field. The coloring was strange, and the time of day during recording must have been twilight due to the fact that the sky had a rusty tent to it. Giving the ground below and everything on it a sepia silhouette. She watched as two small children playing innocently on a hill. To the left was a normal sized tree with few leaves on it. She could hear no audio but watched as the children played. Abruptly the clip stopped, which the sudden black screen caused Senna to jump.

"What does this have to do with Project Blank," she asked herself as she looked at the information about the file. "Everything," said a familiar fear inducing voice from behind her. "Senthall," she asked looking behind her yet no one was there.

She shook the strange experience off and decided to do something else. "I can at least pull a prank on Ichigo," she thought to herself as she knew Hichigo was behind it because she could very easily hear Hichigo bragging from inside about it.

"Kiss my ass bro-stern," the fake Hichigo yelled as he veered into an ally and Ichigo nearly lost track of him. "Get back here you bastard," Ichigo yelled determined to get revenge on his hollow.

Meanwhile Senna had already told Hichigo about her idea and he loved it. "Okay I'll just say that you knew it was me or something," Hichigo stated with a snicker. "Good, I can't wait to see his face," Senna replied deviously, "Ditto," Ulquiorra agreed as he had stayed up late tonight to view the torture. "So how long has he been gone," Senna asked looking at the clock on the wall above the television, "A few hours so he should be back any minute," Hichigo replied. Ulquiorra yawned, "He'd better hurry up!" Senna left for her room and about fifteen minutes later Ichigo returned.

"Hey bro-mensrtoffle," Hichigo said with a wave which surprised Ichigo. "H-How did you get out of the dumpster," Ichigo asked as he jumped back. "Huh, oh that was a mimic I had Prometheus make," Hichigo informed. "You mean I chased a mimic for four hours," Ichigo asked with extreme irritation. "Yep," Hichigo nodded, "And all of this was intentional," Ichigo asked in shock. "Yep," Hichigo answered with pride. "Wow," Ichigo replied, "That's pretty impressive!"

"Thanks my not-so-better-half, and don't worry Senna is completely fine," Hichigo assured with a two faced grin. "Oh good that means I can get some sleep," Ichigo said with a sigh of relief. As soon as he walked away though, Hichigo began to chuckle quietly and Ulquiorra watched closely.

Ichigo walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Not but two moments later however, he walked out and shut the door. He leaned against it with a beat red face and a thousand yard stare. "Hichigo I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight," Ichigo announced. "What no way," Hichigo complained.

Senna giggled as she took off bath robe she forced Ichigo to buy her a few weeks ago revealing she was fully clothed underneath. "Ichigo I was just teasing you," she called sweatily and approached the door. The room was dark except for few candles that were lit. She touched the doorknob and instantly heard a light thud from behind her. She gasped as it had taken her by surprise and turned back to see nothing there. She sighed and when she grabbed the doorknob again the four candles that were lit on the side tables went out, and breathing could be heard all around her. She began to feel frightened and rushed out after Ichigo.

Ichigo was already fighting off his hollow as he was trying to force his way into the living room. "Ichigo," Senna called trying to mask her fear. "Come on back up I was just kidding," she informed grasping his hand and forcefully pulling him back up. If it were not for Ichigo feeling the tremors in her hand, and the look in her eyes he would have made a fuss, but instead complied without resistance.

"Yeah that's the spirit Ichigo," Hichigo called as he watched the two go upstairs, "Man up! Take the initiative!" "Shut up," Ichigo called back and the door shut behind him. "Well this was all very amusing," Ulquiorra announced with a yawn, "Good night!" "Yeah you too," Hichigo replied quietly to the departing former Arrancar.

Later that night Senna was tossing and turning rather violently. She kept hearing the laughter of children in her head. She found herself viewing the same scene from that video she watched earlier today. She saw the scene replay over and over again until she heard her name be called by a distant voice. She saw a flash of Senthall and then found herself back in the bedroom where Ichigo was shaking her gently and whispering her name, "Senna wake up," he repeated as he was awoken by her constant movements.

"Ichigo," she whispered but she then saw a white liquid consume his face. She watched with horror as two horns materialized on his forehead, and the rest of his face look similar to that of a hollow's. He then grabbed her neck quickly and began to squeeze.

She finally woke up and looked around to see that even the previous scene was apart of her nightmare. She looked over to see Ichigo was trying to wake her up. "Jesus Senna, whats wrong," he asked with widened eyes. "Just a nightmare," Senna informed while clasping onto Ichigo.

Meanwhile two city garbage men were out on orders to empty several dumpsters. "Damn man why do we have to do this so late," one asked. "Beats me lets just get this over with."

"Hmm, this one is locked," the one on the right continued. They were able to find a key and as they opened it a white faced demon jumped out. "Whooo," the fake Hichigo yelled scaring the two collectors. He then ran off into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen: Meanwhile**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

"Alright gang," Isshin stated in front of his daughters and Rukia. He was standing at the end of the dining table whilst everyone else was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Ichigo will be home soon and I need to give him the ultimate ambush," Isshin continued. "Uh, Dad," Yuzu interjected looking up from her meal. "You do realize they wont be back for two or three more months right?"

"Of course, of course," Isshin replied with confidence. "Now aside from that we still have to go over sleeping arrangements for Rukia," Isshin stated. He had not known Rukia was sleeping in Ichigo's closet for the past few months. "Um Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia interrupted the man's thinking. "If it's all the same I would just be just fine sleeping in Ichigo's closet." Isshin looked surprised, "You would sleep in that place!? I haven't seen it in years, it must be over flowing by now!"

"Actually it isn't," Rukia replied. "There is no way my third daughter is going to sleep in a closet!" Rukia then picked something up from underneath her seat. "I even brought a window for it," she informed holding it up for everyone to see. "Hmm a window eh," Isshin asked, "Well if you think a closet would be the best place to sleep then knock yourself out! Just don't let Hichigo see that thing when he comes back," Isshin replied. He shuttered thinking of the seven windows that two faced hellion had shattered throughout the house.

"No problem Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia replied with a smile. "Ugh, Ichigo better hurry back though, after all its _his_ closet so he should be the one to install it," Rukia thought herself.

"Now what else was I going to address at this meeting," Isshin asked himself aloud as he pondered. Karin sighed, "Well you were going to kill those scorpions Hichigo is breeding in the attic." Rukia choked on her food, "Scorpions!?" "Yeah," Isshin replied with a sigh, "Hichigo wanted a scorpion farm so he put it in the attic. I took a look up there last Monday, and most of them are living in the corner above Ichigo's bedroom."

Rukia's skin began to crawl and she scanned the ceiling. "And these aren't the small tan scorpions either," Yuzu informed, "No," Karin continued, "They're the large black ones!" "Oh Masaki," cried Isshin and everyone looked over at him kneeling before the altar to his late wife.

"Why must our second son have a crazy scorpion farm that can kill us all!?" Karin rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic tears. "I feel sorry for Hichigo," she announced, "After all he has to live with that picture staring at him all night long!" She then turned back to the table.

"Does anyone know what he feeds to them," Karin asked, "I've seen him carry small mammals up there in the middle of the night," Yuzu replied with a shaky voice. "What do we do," Isshin asked the picture in a panic. "Why don't you go up and kill them," asked Karin. "Hichigo would never forgive me," Isshin replied with sorrow. "He wouldn't care," Karin exclaimed as she knows Hichigo's personality all too well.

At the same time Kisuka and Jūshirō were speaking around the usual table. "Kisuka," called a tired Grimmjow in the door way, "Yes," Urahara asked cheerfully from behind his fan. "The invasion has been over for a month and everyone's pulled out! Can we go back now," Grimmjow replied crankily although he was mostly referring to himself as Nel, and her friends were not too concerned about leaving.

"Oh you can go right now," Urahara replied with a giggle surprising Grimmjow, "After all I'm sure you have _so_ much to do around that desolate war zone! I cant imagine how anticipated you must be to go back to that same old half destroyed castle that use to be your home." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow as he watched the man in the hat continue. "You probably cant wait for the barrels of fun you will have jumping over fox holes and playing army in trenches!"

Grimmjow sighed and returned to his room, "That's the spirit," Urahara chuckled as he watched the Espada leave.

At the high school Tatsuki was walking down a hallway to see Keigo rolling around on the floor in front of Mizuiro. "What is he doing," Tatsuki asked as she glared at Keigo. "Oh he's still upset that Ichigo didn't invite him to Hong Kong," Mizuiro informed. Tatsuki kicked him in the side, "Get up already! That right there is the reason Ichigo didn't take you!"

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

"Sir," Garner stated as he walked into the large office. Brain looked up from his desk revealing he was on the phone, and gestured for his assistant to take a seat.

Garner did so and sat on a soft black chair in front of the Chancellor's desk. Brain soon wrapped up the conversation on the phone and returned his attention to Garner.

"Sir," Garner continued, "We are having some trouble in Hong Kong." "Really," Brian asked, "What kind of trouble?" "Blank trouble sir," Garner stated with a nod. "I see," Brian replied quietly he then remembered what Bain had told him about Project Blank. "Well what is going on," he asked.

"Well sir, we have been informed that the Blanks have made three appearances in the city, and all have turned violent very fast!" Brain returned to his desk and held his head up with his right palm, "I'm guessing that this has something to do with the two terrorist attacks in the city?" "Yes sir," Garner replied with a sigh, "Both of those times we could not keep quite, but another time two of our Agents found them and were able to take a prisoner. He was given LSD and that was when we found out that he was actually a Blank."

"I see," Brian responded, "We don't know if they will attack again, but since they are burred somewhere within the city I suggest we not use the shipping yards in Hong Kong!" Brain thought on this for a minute, "Yes but then they would have nothing to go after!"

"I'm sorry I do not follow you," Garner replied with confusion. "If we do not use the shipping yards in Hong Kong then how can we stir those little bees up?" "Sir, are you suggesting we use the shipments as bait," Garner asked with horror.

"Well of course but we cant take the risk of losing them so make sure our Agents are present, and Military assistance will be on stand by!"

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Did you hear what Brian is up too," Frau asked Arnold as she stopped him in the hallway. "Why yes I did, Jalivs and Bain are very angry about this!" "I would think so," Frau stated, "If Brain loses those shipments to the Blanks there is no telling what could happen!"

"I wouldn't worry about that so much," said a voice from behind them. They both looked back to see a man with blond hair and dark brown eyes standing before them. "Commissioner," Frau asked. "Yes and I am here today to settle any problems you all may have with this idea." "How safe would you call this course of action," asked Frau. "Well normally I wouldn't," Heinrich replied, "but seeing as how all seven of our top Recon Agents are in the field I don't see what could go wrong!"


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: Second Wave**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Blank troops were mobilizing via air yet again. It was midnight in Hong Kong and five black CH-47 Chinooks holding twelve troops in each one. Three black assault choppers were leading the way.

In the helicopter towards the back a leading Blank was looking around the interior of the flying machine. "So why here sir," one asked from the front. "Yeah," his comrade to the right agreed, "Shouldn't we be investigating the old Obsidian Lab complex? We lost two teams in there!"

"Nothing useful is in there," the leading Blank confirmed, "but here is a completely different story! Alright here's the plan," the commanding officer continued, "We will land on the roof as teams One, Two, and Three, did during their operations. However, I want a full scale assault on the building. This isn't a private security detail in there! Those are Coalition MP's so be careful!" "How long until we engage," one asked. "That depends," the commander replied, "You mean from now tell then? Um," the leading troop thought for a second, "ETA five minutes, plus maybe two minutes before any real shooting starts!" The soldiers nodded and began to do a last minute checks on their equipment.

They managed to slip under the radar, and all sixty troops landed on the very large roof to a strange complex. "Okay you all have an overlay of the building," a Blank informed as it watched the choppers fly away. "Remember it is our job to secure the shipment everyone else is going to draw fire!" The soldiers saluted and the operation began.

Every Blank soldier wore the exact same uniform except for one small detail. They all had a colored band around their right arm to symbolize which Shinenju they belong to. In this case everyone's armband was colored blue, and commanding officers had a large silver seal pined to it.

Most of the troops hooked ropes onto the roof, and grappled down to certain floors and breached that way. They created a diversion while their comrades went through the doorway leading to the interior.

Meanwhile two Coalition military police officers were working in surveillance, and another was sitting on a leather couch towards the back of the room drinking a coffee. "Ugh, lets hope it stays this quite," one of them said with a yawn. The other nodded tiredly and glanced over at the monitor to his right. He watched one MP with a sub machine gun at the ready patrolling a hallway on his own. He was about to look away until he saw several lights streak by, each one hitting the officer in the back.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed and nudged his comrade. The two looked closely to see a dead MP and three soldiers wearing black amour tactically run past. "Shit security breach," one of them called. The officer on the back jumped up and ran outside to the alarm. It activated and every hallway was bathed in a flashing amber light. "I'll call for reinforcements," one of the officers stated and rolled his chair away from the desk and towards a black phone on the wall.

"Okay men move in," said a Blank in the back of a line of six. They breached into a large open office area only to be confronted by four MP's. "Hostiles," yelled one of the Blanks as it took cover behind a cubical. Two Blanks were immediately shot down before they could get to cover, and the rest survived the first wave of bullets. "Flush em out," a Blank to the far right ordered. "Fire in the hole," one to the left exclaimed he then leaned out of cover, and tossed a grenade to the other end of the room.

"Grenade," one of the MP's yelled pushing his comrades out of the way. The four ran out to the right and were completely exposed. They were immediately shot down. "Okay good work now lets move," a Blank commented.

Meanwhile seven more were moving through corridors a level below. They have had no enemy contact until a shotgun blast came through a thin wall to the right and blew back the Blank in front. "Shit man down," his comrade from behind yelled.

Another blast came in and hit the previously speaking Blank. "Fuck," another yelled towards the back. Before they could retreat two grenades were dropped in from the air vent above and killed the rest.

"Shit we're being overrun," exclaimed a voice on the radio as shots were being fired. The MP's in the surveillance room had just called for military assistance. "Hold em off until reinforcements arrive," one informed as he readied his shotgun. The other two had standard pistols and they all heard foots steps hurrying down the hallway. Immediately a Blank kicked down the door and aimed his combat rifle at his opponents, but one MP thought quickly. A shotgun blast hit the Blank in the chest, and knocked him down into a sitting position against the wall. Another unexpected Blank charged in and mowed down the officer holding a shotgun. His comrades who were leaning against the left wall aimed, and sanctimoniously fired at the hostile killing it as well.

"Lets go," the officer closest to the door stated and his comrade who was panting nodded. They then ran out to help their fellow troops.

The Blanks were closing in on the basement which was where a collection of UHC experimental weapons was about to be shipped to assembly lines for mass production.

The Blanks soon realized their original plan wasn't working; one because they engaged too early without drawing their opponents close together, and two they forgot to set up a Jammer on the roof. They then decided to continue engaging all hostiles on the way while everyone went after the shipment.

A team was moving closer to their objective. Five Blanks entered into a laboratory and the two leading the charge were immediately shot in the head. The remaining three took cover behind desks and eventually cleared out the room.

The fighting continued for sometime before UHC soldiers arrived at the scene. Once they did they had noticed that both sides had gone into a guerrilla fighting mode. Some would hide in air vents, in between walls, or under desks and wait for their enemies to stumble pass. While some had even resorted to throwing land mines out in the dark hallways.

The UHC troops arrived in the lobby which had not yet been breached. Several MP's were ordered to keep the lobby secure for the soldiers. "Whats the status," asked a soldier running up to one of his comrades.

"Well we have been overwhelmed on most of the upper levels," an MP replied, "and we are all falling back here for one final defense!"

"Looks like we got here just in time," a soldier in the back replied.

"Agreed," the commanding officer in front nodded, "Now lets get in there," he stated as he looked around to his soldiers. "I don't want those fuckers to stop the shipment! If they do, the UHC will be completely crippled."

Elsewhere in the city Agents Daedalus and Zeus were eating at a restaurant. "Guys," Azan announced crankily over the radio, "Get your asses up!" "Whats going on," Daedalus asked as he shot up. "We have trouble at the Coalition's shipping plant," Azan exclaimed, "I see," Daedalus replied darkly while glancing at his comrade who was also listening. "So I'm guessing we need to get down there and tear some ass?" "No," Azan answered, "You guys are not to engage! However, we have a plan and it requires you guys to be on the streets, and we do need you in the area so get going!"

The UHC troops were able to get the jump on the Blanks as their arrival was unexpected. "Where the fuck did they come from," one Blank screamed over the radio as he watched his comrades get killed from inside an air vent. "All units mission failed fall back to the plant ASAP! I repeat all units get out of the building and spread out! We are pulling out, now," said a voice over the radio.

Most of the surviving Blanks were able to make it out of the building. Out of the sixty troops sent into the complex only twenty seven escaped.

Daedalus was hanging out alone in a back ally pretending to be an ordinary citizen. He watched about six Blank troops move out of the back door, and into his alley where they were about fifty yards away.

"Okay men split up and make sure you don't get spotted! If you do, then don't come back," the soldier in front stated.

With that the soldiers split up into the smaller alleys.

Daedalus put his finger to his ear piece, "I'm on their trail! Now they are retreating to a base they have in Hong Kong, please acknowledge!" "Acknowledged Agent Daedalus, good hunting," a Davis replied. "Yeah, thanks," Daedalus said with a sigh as he covertly followed his enemies.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: Endless Night**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Prometheus and Zeus were in pursuit of four Blanks and following them throughout the city.

"Damn where the hell are they going," asked Zeus as they kept turning down winding alleys. "Fuck," Prometheus yelled in a hushed voice he then grabbed his partner by the arm and pulled him back into a side alley. "The hell bro," Zeus asked with a confused expression. "Don't you get it," Prometheus asked, "Get what?" "The only reason they are traveling so serpentine is because they know they are being followed!" "Shit," Zeus stated, "Davis," he asked over his ear piece, "We're gonna back off of these guys."

"That's fine Zeus," Davis replied after a short pause, "Every other Agent has a trail so see if you cant fine any others to follow!" "Affirmative," Zeus replied.

Icarus had his sights on two troops moving through back alleys. They turned a corner and Icarus backed off, "Icarus," Davis announced on the radio, "Ugh, you scared the hell out of me Davis," Icarus whispered with anger. "How are things on your end?" Before Icarus answered he leaned to his right and saw the soldiers turn right. "I'm on the tails of two little Blank bitches," Icarus whispered as he fitted quietly through the dark linear path.

"Okay good tell me if you find anything out," with that Davis's voice ended. Icarus turned the corner to see nobody was there. "Shit," he groaned as he looked around.

He saw in front of him was a busy street. "Oh those pansies wouldn't go out there," he whined. He looked down to see a manhole slightly opened, "Ah," he grinned.

Meanwhile Daedalus had followed his prey into a popular night club. Before he entered he put his finger to his ear piece, "My guys are going into some dance club I think they might have contacts in here!"

"Roger that Daedalus," Davis replied, "Watch your back."

He waited in the back for about three minutes before walking in. He saw he was in the maintenance area. He over heard two voices conversing. "Well as long as you promise not to stay here for too long," said what appeared to be a club staff member. "We'll only be here for a few more minutes. I'll get my guys rounded up and we'll be out of here soon," said a Blank troop and with that the two dispersed.

"Hmm," Daedalus uttered with a grin. "Hey you," said a voice from behind. He looked back quickly to see a worker staring at him. "What are you doing back here the party is in the front," she informed. He flashed his badge and she nodded with slight panic, "They forced their way in we couldn't..." her whispering was interrupted. "That's fine," Daedalus informed, "Act like I'm not here and do what they say tell they leave!" The woman nodded and walked off.

Azan was shifting through tight streets in pursuit of a Blank that had left his sight. He quickly chased through a maze of buildings, and found himself in front of an open manhole. "Sewers," he said to himself aloud as he threw his hands in the air. He slid down the ladder and landed on a small catwalk he had to balance himself on in order to keep from falling into the sludge. "Well this place smells fucking great," he thought to himself with a sarcastic smile.

He kept moving threw the tunnels until he saw the soldier turn a corner and Azan moved in after him. He turned the same corner. He then slipped and fell into the water the loud slash also caused the Blank to look behind itself. Azan reversed time until he was safely on the catwalk once again. He quietly sighed with relief and looked to the Blank which was now continuing through the tunnels.

Icarus was walking through the same sewers as he had lost his lead and Azan was still right on top of his. They continued walking through their separate tunnels until they both came to the same intersection. However, they did not know they were both in the same vicinity. Azan was quietly following his Blank as it continued down the tunnel ahead.

At that moment Icarus and Azan turn the same corner and smack right into each other. "You dirty little Blank," Icarus whined. "Shut up," Azan whispered as he got up. He couldn't tell it was Icarus until he spoke, and instantly recognized the Italian accent and constant complaining.

"Oh why you got to go bumping into me like that," before Icarus could finish he was muffled by Azan. "Shut the fuck up dude!" He looked over and could still see the Blank walking ahead of them. They both got up and began to follow the enemy. "I hate these stupid Blanks," Icarus whispered, "They made me come into this sewer and ruin the boots I got from home!" Azan shushed him and they continued unnoticed.

Helios was watching from the window of an empty apartment as several Blanks moved through the streets below.

He watched them quietly disappear into the shadows. He opened the window and jumped down landing on a closed dumpster. He jumped off and followed however, once he saw how close he had gotten to the Blanks he jumped. He then made a small hand gesture with his right arm and instantly a small yellow glow consumed him and he left the realm of visibility. "Helios I see that you cloaked is something wrong," asked Davis over the radio.

"Nah," Helios replied once his enemies were far enough ahead, "I just got too close to them!" Helios then proceeded to follow them. He saw them go to a less populated area with very few lights. He only walked a little further when he was led to an old water treatment plant.

He snaked his way through the darkness to see that the Blanks entering into it with several guards at the door. "Davis," he whispered over the radio, "I think I've got them!"

Prometheus and Zeus were now walking through a crowded intersection. "Damn man why are we the only ones who had to lose our trail," asked Zeus.

"Because we suck," Prometheus replied. However, before they were about to walk back Davis called in. "Guys we have their location!" "What," they both asked loudly. "Yeah you guys are to rendezvous with Helios!" He gave them the address and they headed off into this night to finish this wild goose chase.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Water Treatment**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Agents Prometheus, Zeus, and Daedalus met Helios in an ally near the front entrance as ordered. While Azan and Icarus were entering through the sewers.

"Okay guys," Davis said over the radio. "UHC troops are on the way. We will first initiate an airstrike, and once it is over you will head in. The ground forces will follow soon after." The Agents agreed and awaited the bombing run. "Cant wait for some fireworks," Prometheus stated with a giggle.

Within five minutes jets flew across the night sky. They approached the plant when out of nowhere they were under fire by anti-air guns. "Shit," one of the pilots called as the mid section of her plane was hit. "Fuck we have two units down," another pilot screamed over the radio. "I'm sending reinforcements," Davis announced to everyone in the field. "Holy fuck they've got an entire battery on the north side," the pilot in the leading plane yelled.

"North end you say," Daedalus replied, "no problem."

Ulquiorra was walking past the plant as Orihime and Hichigo sent him to pick up a few things. "Why do I have to be out so late at night," Ulquiorra asked himself with a sigh.

He began to hear loud explosions and crashes to his left. "Oh my what on Earth could that be," he asked aloud. He turned around to see a large fight in the sky, and at that moment three military vehicles drove right in front of him and off into the battlefield.

"Hmm," Ulquiorra said with a pondering voice. He stared at the battle in front of him for a few more moments. He saw a missile hit the building above him he then heard a scream, "Oh my God the pain!" While listening to the screams he put his hands behind his back, whistled a song, and walk away innocently as if he saw nothing.

Daedalus had a similar power to Icarus. That being the wings. Except instead of the wings being white with a bronze tent creating a heavenly look, Daedalus's wings were solid red. He flew down the overwhelming force of his beating wings was causing the structure below to shake violently, and all glass was shattered.

"There it is," Daedalus told himself with a grin as he saw a line of anti-air guns. One fired at him but he dodged it. He made a hand gesture and instantly a sharp wave of red energy flooded the line of weapons. It left nothing alive, Daedalus's power was always very hard for some of his comrades to understand. The only people who can fully comprehend it are his victims. The energy is nothing like a Getsuga Tenso even though his more minor attacks like the aforesaid do resemble one in every way. It is more like Byakuya's ability to turn his Zanpakutō into millions of blades. This however, rather than being many blades the red energy that acted almost like water was one single blade. The energy was very godly as it was only limited to Daedalus's imagination.

"Anti-air guns are down," Daedalus informed his comrades as he returned to the team. "Good," Davis replied. They all regathered to watch as the bombing commenced without a struggle as the Blanks had no means of air resistance.

Meanwhile Azan and Icarus were in a fire fight with a squad of Blanks. "Take those fuckers out," yelled a commanding Blank who then walked out of the area shutting a metal door.

"Hmm, I'm guessing this is the place," Azan yelled over the fire. "Hey Azan, could you deal with these guys? I'd do it but I am in no mood to have the city collapse under us!" "No problem," Azan called back. He slowed down time and charged the enemy.

"Holy fuck," yelled a Blank in surprised. Azan kicked two of them at the same time. He then pulled out a pistol and shot three more of them. He jumped into the air and allowed time to flow as normal. The Blanks were looking around as they could not see him. Icarus fired on them at the last minute. Azan came up from behind one Blank towards the back and slit it's throat. At this point two were left, so Azan reversed time until the assault rifle of the previously fallen Blank was in his reach. He deactivated his ability and grabbed the assault rifle as it fell, and open fired killing the stragglers.

The UHC were now breaching the treatment plant on foot. Zeus was alone which he cursed himself once he learned how eerie and dark the place was.

He came to a large room with two levels. He heard machines roar as they worked on cleaning the water. The walls were of worn concrete, and the ground in front of Zeus was flooded by water just a foot deep.

He saw on the right what appeared to be a worker jump into the water creating a huge splash, and not resurface as if the foot deep pool was an abyss. "Pssh fuck that," Zeus said aloud, "I've seen the Ring I know where this is going! If I wade into that a psycho girl with long black hair is going to jump out and eat me!" He began to turn away and saw a man standing behind him. "Holy hell," he yelled and jumped back still trying to evade the water. "Agent Zeus," the man stated, "My name is Drake Senthall and it is very nice to meet you."

"Oh I get it," Zeus replied, "You're one of those Shinenjus that Obsidian was experimenting on! I know all about these little mind tricks you have I know you're not really here!"

"Well noticed," Senthall complemented he looked up and pointed to two machines on the middle of the left edge. "Blanks will attack you from there," he stated Zeus looked back and once he turned to face the strange Drake Senthall he was gone. "What the fuck," Zeus asked himself and approached the water. He was about to step in when he noticed a small out cropping of concrete all around the room. He carefully moved across it whilst hugging the wall.

However, when he was halfway to the other side he saw two Blank troops on the left edge above him. "He's with the Coalition," one screamed and they both began to fire. Zeus watched them and as he was about to get out of the way UHC troops on the edge above him ran up and killed the hostiles.

"Thanks," he called above as he could not see his saviors. "The hell are you doing," asked a voice from the hallway Zeus was trying to get to. It was Agent Helios with an assault rifle in hand.

"Oh hey man whats up," Zeus asked still hugging the wall. "Why are you standing like that," Helios asked. "Well you see there are ghosts in the water and I don't want to be gang raped," Zeus was going to continue but Helios dismissed his crazy story. "This isn't the freaking Ring dude so get your electrified ass over here," Helios exclaimed. Zeus sighed and jogged over to his comrade while cutting through the water.

Prometheus had a pistol at the ready. He was easing through a tunnel and came to an open area. UHC troops were winning in a fight against Blank troops. He created a mimic from behind each of the remaining enemies. Once the mimics killed the Blanks they immediately shattered and Prometheus revealed himself.

"Status report," he ordered walking over to a troop. "Oh yeah we're just mopping up the last of the resistance now its all over!" "Good to hear," Prometheus replied and left to join his team.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: Sandstorm**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Ulquiorra was walking through the living room alone. It was very late that night and he was careful not to wake Hichigo who was soundly sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Zangetsu," he whispered in his sleep, "That suit looks cool and all," he slurred, "but I think you look way better in black than purple!" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and continued. He could barely see what was in front of him. However, to his left he heard something quietly run past. "Who is there," he asked the empty darkness. Ulquiorra looked around for a moment as he noticed strange things have been happening here for the past few weeks.

Meanwhile Senna was sleeping next to Ichigo. She woke up as she was disturbed by the atmosphere even though she didn't realize it on a conscious level. She turned around and was about to shift closer to her friend when for a split second she saw him wearing a hollow mask with horns and looking at her with black eyes. She gasped and jumped slightly back but relaxed to see her eyes were playing tricks on her. Still this made her uneasy as she had seen that same mask several times.

Ichigo finally awoke at the usual time for training to see Senna sleeping on his chest as she usually did when something disturbed her. He smiled as he listened to her light breathing until he heard Ulquiorra and Hichigo meet in the living room. "Okay Senna I need my torso back now," he whispered as he slowly pushed her off and onto a pillow. He changed into the clothes he was going to wear for the day and left the room as quietly as possible.

"Are we ready," Hichigo whispered impatiently with Kon on his shoulder. "Yeah lets go," Ichigo replied tiredly.

**Location: Hueco Mundo (UHC Territory)**

Hichigo tossed to his host and Ichigo grabbed the screaming lion as he flew by. He took the green pill and Kon ran off to a nearby trench to hide from the explosions to come. Hichigo snickered at an idea from behind his host.

Ichigo began to stretch to try to wake himself up when he heard a shout from behind, "Getsuga Tenso!" Before he could react a small white crescent hit him in the back. He landed face first in the ground and shot up, "The hell was that," he asked the laughing hollow. "Oh just a little Getsuga to wake you up Bro-Jo!"

Ulquiorra shook his head with a sigh and activated his first release, while Hichigo and Ichigo infused into Vasto Lorde.

The fight began as usual. Ichigo was able to overwhelm Ulquiorra this time as he had his Shikai released. Ichigo blasted Ulquiorra with a rather large Cero. "Ulquiorra," Ichigo called as he hasn't seen the former Espada for over five minutes, "Hmm," Hichigo pondered, "I think we killed him!" "Surprise," Ulquiorra stated from behind Ichigo turned around to see Ulquiorra's second release which he had not revealed to anyone yet.

"Oh shit," said Hichigo without hesitation Ulquiorra fired a Cero Oscuras. Ichigo slammed into the ground. He got up and released his Bankai, but this would only even the match. Ulquiorra swooped down and at the last second stabbed Ichigo in the arm with a Lanza. Ichigo responded by firing a burst of Ceros at his opponent when he least expected it.

The fight continued like this for a couple of hours and what made the situation strange was that Hichigo and Ichigo did not sever. "Damn," Hichigo stated as they floated to the ground. "This is weird we haven't split yet," Ichigo announced. "Yes it would seem you have a longer interval for that form than usual," Ulquiorra remarked. "Hey Ichigo do you feel that," Hichigo asked, "Feel what?" "That sand," Hichigo answered.

Ichigo felt no sand but he did feel a warmth rising in his stomach. "I think we should go see Zangetsu," Hichigo stated. "Yeah, Ulquiorra we'll be right back" Ichigo announced. "That's fine," Ulquiorra replied with a nod.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

The two arrived and were surprised to see the massive sandstorm had finally struck. It was more immense and violent as when it appeared. Ichigo looked down to his palm while squinting his eyes and he could not even see his own hand.

"Oh shit," Hichigo exclaimed as he covered his face from a wave of sand. Meanwhile Ichigo was scanning what little area he could for Vasto Lorde. "Ichigo what is pissing you off so bad," asked Hichigo. "Zangetsu," Ichigo screamed over the roar of the winds. "Yeah where are ya buddy," Hichigo called.

"I'm over here," he replied with a yell. The two waded through the violet sandstorm and towards Zangetsu's voice. They were able to climb through one of the windows on the skyscraper they were standing on which shielded them from the storm.

"The hell," Hichigo complained as he shook his robes loose of sand. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair only to feel a large amount of sand fall out. "Ichigo," Zangetsu announced, "Do you have any idea what is causing this?" "No I don't," Ichigo replied with confusion. "Ugh, I bet it has something to do with that girl," Hichigo replied with a smirk. "What, you mean Senna," Ichigo asked. "Well yeah, who else?" Ichigo looked puzzled, "What would Senna have to do with a sandstorm?" "Oh come on Bro-maestro," Hichigo replied with a laugh, "We all know how close you two are!"

"I still don't see what that has to do with a freaking sandstorm," Ichigo exclaimed. "No?" Hichigo before he replied he looked at Zangetsu who nodded at him in approval., "You're probably just pissed because deep down you know she ought to be dead!" Ichigo was silent except for an angered expression on his face and at that moment the storm seemed to intensify. Hichigo smirked and was about to continue, "That's enough you two," Zangetsu interrupted. "I don't think either of you two understand the severity of what is going on," the Zanpakutō continued.

Hichigo and Ichigo looked at each other quietly and back to Zangetsu. "While the two of you were out there," Zangetsu continued, "Did either of you happen to see Vasto Lorde?" "Nah," Hichigo replied, "I was looking for him but couldn't see him," Ichigo confirmed. "I see so now we have two problems!"

"Wait what problems," Hichigo asked. "Well the sandstorm is one, and Vasto Lorde is another because I haven't seen it all day." Ichigo gasped, "What that thing doesn't move and now all of a sudden it just went somewhere!?" "Damn Ichigo, you do realize the thing has legs right," Hichigo asked mockingly.

Ichigo scolded the hollow angrily and the two continued to bicker while Zangetsu only grew more impatient. Eventually the two heard a loud screech from outside. "Was that the wind," Ichigo asked. "No," Zangetsu replied darkly, "That was most defiantly a scream!" "But from who," Ichigo inquired. "Who do you think," asked Hichigo while pointing above him. The two looked out of the glass roof and saw two white feet standing above them.

The sand around the figure began to clear revealing it was Vasto Lorde. It let out a low growl and slowly looked down to the three co-inhabitants.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen: Uprising**_

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

"Uh," Hichigo stuttered and everyone abruptly stood up in case they needed to defend themselves. Vasto Lorde punched through the window, and dropped into the hallway in front of the three.

It let out a loud screech and charged them with it's horns leading the way. "Oh damn," Hichigo yelled as everyone jumped out of the way of the creatures bull like attack. Ichigo jumped out of the building he was painting heavily as this unexpected attack startled him. However, he heard breathing from behind. Ichigo slowly looked around and gasped to see Vasto right behind him. The demon kicked him in the spine and sent him flying towards a building. A white Cero came from the left, and Vasto quickly turned and countered it with an equally powerful amber Cero.

Tensa Zangetsu came from underneath and landed a hit on Vasto who roared and leaped away. "Hmm, Bankai would be useful," Hichigo thought as he looked at Tensa. Ichigo dug his way out of the rubble to see a heavy fight going on. He looked over to see Hichigo released his Bankai, and was also surprised to see Zangetsu had changed into that form as well. Ichigo released his Bankai and left to assist his allies. Tensa charged in but Vasto blocked the attack with his sword which was a golden Zangetsu. "Who are you," Tensa asked while their swords were locked. A white Getsuga came from the left, and a black from the right that both hit Vasto.

They all heard a loud screech of anger and Vasto fired a burst of three Ceros each one getting a direct hit. They all landed very close to each other, "Damn," Hichigo exclaimed as he spat out a small amount of blood, "Unlike you Ichigo, that thing doesn't suck!" "Shut up," Ichigo sighed and leaped back after the enemy.

Ichigo's sword clashed with Vasto's three times and Tensa came up from the left, and slashed it along the side. Vasto looked up to see Hichigo fire seven Getsugas rapidly but Vasto dodged all of them and fired a golden Tenso. Hichigo would have dodged it had he not been distracted by the color. Ichigo began to quickly flash step in a circle around the beast leaving different frames from were he once was to try to confuse the demon. It stood quietly among the twenty or thirty Ichigos until it calmly leaned to the left and held out it's left arm. Immediately Vasto caught Ichigo by the neck and pulled him closer.

**Location: Hueco Mundo (UHC Territory)**

Ulquiorra was standing quietly as he watched Ichigo twitch around violently in his Vasto Lorde form. He lifted his right eyebrow as he did not understand why he was moving in such a manor. He then saw a large slash cut across Ichigo's torso, "What is going on in there," Ulquiorra asked aloud.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo fell down to the ground past Hichigo and Tensa, "Ugh, he's alright," Hichigo informed the worried Tensa and they continued to attack the strange enemy.

The sand was still very troublesome and it was only growing more violent by the minute. By the time they reached Vasto it had released it's Shikai which was black with a golden blade. Vasto swooped down and pushed Hichigo down to the ground with one swing of the massive butcher knife, "Damn it," Hichigo called. "I think he can regenerate," Ichigo announced to his hollow as he stood up. "Oh ya think," Hichigo asked with irritation. "Don't do anything crazy I have a plan," Ichigo replied. "Nah screw plans I'm pissed," Hichigo stated and fired a massive Cero that swept Vasto away along with the building above them.

Tensa, Hichigo, and Ichigo readied for one final defense against the creature. Vasto appeared from the smoke. The three noticed the sandstorm had completely disappeared.

"Do not let him get past," Tensa stated firmly, "I think he might be trying to escape!" Ichigo and Hichigo stood firmly, and waited for the horned hollow to move. It stopped it's quite walking forward and looked at it's enemies. Vasto sealed it's Zanpakutō, let out a loud screech, and charged for them. The three did not move but readied to strike. However, unexpectedly Vasto preformed a Sonído at the last second and appeared behind them. All four looked behind themselves to see Vasto stopped in it's tracks. Before they could react Vasto slashed the air in front opening a portal to Hueco Mundo where it stepped through and was free at last.

**Location: Hueco Mundo (UHC Territory)**

Ulquiorra was entertaining himself by throwing a rock into the air and catching it. He and Kon were sitting on the ground next to Ichigo when a small explosion blew them into a trench. They both looked up to see Ichigo and Hichigo had split but a third was with them.

Ulquiorra gasped to see Vasto Lorde standing freely and individually from it's wielders. "What is that," he asked himself while listening to Kon panic. Ichigo was the first to swing his sword at Vasto, but was easily blocked by the beast grabbing the sword in mid air. He then slung Ichigo to the right on top of his hollow to further disorientate the two.

Ulquiorra stood out of the trench and readied a Lanza. "Who are you," he asked firmly but received no answer, "I see, in that case what are you?" All Ulquiorra heard was a loud screech. "Okay," Ulquiorra whispered in reply realizing that the creature had no concept of language. He held the green spear high in the air, and charged Vasto who in turn charged for him as well. Except Vasto was not looking for a fight at this point, and instead opened a Garganta with it's sword at the last second and vanished.

"Hurry you two," Ulquiorra stated at the spiky haired duo who were trying to get up. "That thing is probably at the penthouse!" Hichigo and Ichigo joined Kon and Ulquiorra as they began their pursuit of this strange beast.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Chad and Orihime along with the mod souls were out of the penthouse by this point. The only people that were present were Uryu and Senna. Uryu was fixing himself a plate for breakfast while Senna was taking a shower. They both however, sensed something ominous nearby followed by Hichigo, Ichigo, Kon, and Ulquiorra. Senna had no idea what this was and it made her nervous, but she decided not to worry about it as she knew those three could handle it.

Uryu however, knew exactly what it was and was even more terrified that Ichigo, and this ominous spiritual pressure were separate from each other. "It can't be," he stated looking up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile on the roof Vasto Lorde was acting as if it were a wild animal. It was quickly jumping around in a frenzy on all fours with it's sword in the scabbard. The four from Hueco Mundo arrived to see Vasto attempting to dig it's way into the penthouse from the middle area of the roof. "The hell do you think you're going," Ichigo asked as he readied his Zanpakutō. Vasto looked up at it's opponents and let out a low growl. Immediately it darted for the doorway to the penthouse and nearly slid off the roof due to it's careless jumping around. However, it caught it's balance and broke through the door. Ichigo and Hichigo chased it down the stairs. Vasto slid into a wall and leaped towards the table where Uryu was sitting.

It happened so fast that Uryu didn't notice the beast until he saw a flash of it as it leaped onto the table, and for a split second glanced at him then jumped away. Uryu gasped and jumped back while Hichigo and Ichigo entered the living room. Ulquiorra came in through the outside balcony. Uryu finally got a hold of himself and ran over to help his friends surround the creature.

Vasto was growling quietly as it dug it's nails into the carpet. Nobody wanted to approach it directly as they feared it would release a Cero that would destroy the entire building.

Ulquiorra took one quite step forward and Vasto abruptly turned at him. His eyes opened up in slight shock and Vasto immediately jumped into the air and latched onto the chandelier.

Senna was still calmly bathing but she was becoming worried as she heard some small crashes from downstairs. She was using the shower in her and Ichigo's room as each individual bedroom had. She continued to bathe for a few more minutes until she heard a loud screech from downstairs which caused her to jump.

Vasto Lorde leaped off of the chandelier once it was done howling, and crawled quickly to the outside balcony as Uryu fired arrows at it. It stopped at the metal railing and looked down at how far the fall was. "That's far enough," Uryu stated as they had all surrounded it. "There is nowhere left to run!," Uryu informed. Vasto Lorde then stood up and turned around to face his opponents. No one was wanting to fight this enemy in a place like this but it looked like they might have to. They aimed their weapons at the beast but Vasto did something surprisingly unexpected. It pointed to Ichigo and silently back flipped off the balcony and fell to the earth.

The friends ran over to the edge to see halfway down Vasto Lorde kicked off of mid air and flew a few kilometers away. It then leaped to the left side of the horizon and flew to the right. The friends watched until Vasto preformed a Sonído, and completely disappeared from sight.

"What was that," Uryu asked with a grim voice. He heard no answer, "Well," he asked firmly looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what have you three been doing in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo finally let out a sigh, "I was learning to control my complete hollow form." Uryu gasped, "Ichigo! Are you crazy!?" "I think he's just inventive," Hichigo replied with a smirk. "You idiot," Uryu barked, "I always new you were stupid Ichigo, but this is border line insane!" "How was I suppose to know this would happen," Ichigo asked. "Yeah even I didn't know that was possible," Hichigo agreed. "Do you realize what this means," asked Uryu with a shaky voice.

"Another hollow on the loose," Ichigo stated with a lack of confidence. "More than that you moron," Uryu exclaimed, "You have literally created a Frankenstein! Do you even know what that monster wanted in the story!?" Ichigo looked to his right, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ichigo, Frankenstein wanted only to kill his creator! That thing that just busted into this house was a monster, and what do monsters do," Uryu asked angrily. He grew tired of waiting for a response, "They kill the ones who created them, and do you know why?" Ichigo looked back at the Quincy. "No matter how primitive or animal-like they may be one thing is always understood. They all know they're monsters, and that's why that thing pointed at you! It knows what it is and it despises you for creating it!" Everyone was silent as Uryu continued, "I've seen what that thing can do, and if you face it alone or unprepared it _will_ succeed!"


	21. Chapter 20

_Note: Unlike NSR this does not end on chapter twenty. We still have ten more to go, "WOOHOO!"_

_Note: Sorry I originally titled this chapter Contact without realizing I had already used that name so it's now called Apprehension.  
_

_**Chapter Twenty: Apprehension**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

_(Rukia's Perspective)_

I was sleeping in Ichigo's closet, which was only thanks to the UHC police drones taking care of the hollows in town. I woke up for a second and looked at the clock. I placed it next to me and saw it was about eleven at night, and rolled my eyes before falling back to sleep.

Next I woke up due to some noises I heard outside. I looked at the time to see it was three O'clock. I groaned and collapsed onto my pillow.

However, I kept hearing things being knocked over just outside the door so I slowly slid it open to see a hollow going through Ichigo's stuff. It was more human like with a Soul Reaper robe, and it's mask had horns. It was dark in the room but I could still make out the markings on the mask, they were very similar to Ichigo's mask. I saw it had a Zanpakutō and assumed it was an Arrancar so I swallowed a soul candy, and slid to the floor with my sword at the ready.

"Who are you," I asked firmly. The hollow looked at me and stepped away from Ichigo's desk. I released my Shikai as I could tell this enemy would be tough. The Zanpakutō for this beast was gold, and the hand guard looked like that of a crescent moon.

It growled lowly at me, "Identify yourself," I repeated but no response came. I'm not sure if it was the size, appearance, or behavior of this hollow but I felt very frightened by it. It slowly took a step towards me and instinctively I backed away just as much.

As it breathed in and out I could here a carrying in it's voice sounding just like whenever Ichigo would put his mask on. Another thing I noticed was the Spiritual Pressure. It was familiar, I have sensed this before, but I just cant think as to where or when.

It stared at me for the longest time and it then returned to digging through Ichigo's belongings. I was so confused by this. Normally a hollow would go crazy over the idea of feasting upon a Shinigami, but it's as if this thing could care less about me. "Whats going on he should have attacked by now," I stated to myself as I watched the demon toss useless objects to the ground. "Are you even hearing me," I asked as I began to let my guard down. It turned it's head slightly, snorted at me, and returned to it's digging.

"He must not care about me because he assumes I'm not a threat," I said in my head. I approached this hollow and touched it on the shoulder. In one smooth motion the beast quickly took it's right hand out of a drawer, drew it's sword, and threw it in my direction. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I flew back against the wall. I looked down to see the hollow's Zanpakutō pinning me to the wall like a thumb tack. I choked and struggled to breath due to the pain.

I looked up to see the hollow was resuming it's search, and moved to the closet for a second and sniffed around. It must have only smelled my usual sent as it walked away immediately without interest. I then saw the creature take out Ichigo's combat pass. I don't know how the creature could have gotten a hold of that. "Could that be Ichigo," I thought but I knew better due to the nature of this creature. I also knew Ichigo would never even think of stabbing me.

I then saw the creature drop the pass onto the desk and smash it with it's right fist. "I have to fight this thing," I thought, "It might hurt Yuzu or Karin!" I pointed my right hand at the beast who was still paying no attention to me, "Hadō number four, Byakurai!" The beast heard me as I stated this and looked back quickly as a bolt of lightning was headed strait for it's neck. I gasped to see the hollow dodged it with ease as it tilted it's head slightly to the left. It slowly approached me and every foot step sounded as if it was singing the song of my demise.

I panicked as it got closer, "Bakudō number sixty one, Rikujōkōrō!" I viewed several gold rods fire at the hollow, but all except for one shattered once they closed in on the creature. My eyes opened wide to see the hollow had one of them in it's hand. While it stared at me it bit the last Rikujōkōrō hard causing it to shatter as well. It then resumed it's painfully slow advance on me.

It only took a few steps forward and it was right in front of me. I could feel it's breath on my face and to my luck it had no sent. "Who are you," I asked once again in pain. It took my sword from off the ground, and stabbed it into the center right portion of my torso. It did not move the sword to another part of my body, but would rather pull it out until only the tip was still lodged in my body and force it back in again. It took every fiber of my being not to scream in pain as the beast continued this torture. The last thing I would want to do is let anyone in the house, because know I was in danger that would only cause more people to die.

"Rukia," exclaimed a voice from the back of the room. The beast could care less about the person behind it, and continued to stab me repeatedly in the same place with my own sword. I was barely able to make out the person who had come to my aid at first, but I gasped to see it was Hanatarō. "Get out of here Hanatarō... he's too strong," I whispered in pain. "Hey you," Hanatarō provoked as he did not heed my warning.

Hanatarō had his Zanpakutō at the ready and leaped after the hollow. Immediately the hollow twirled around, and kicked Hanatarō in the stomach where I heard a few of his ribs crack. He fell down to the floor next to Ichigo's bed. Hanatarō's Zanpakutō fell from the air, and as it came down the hollow caught it and approached my friend.

Hanatarō tried to get up but the hollow stabbed him in the arm pinning him to the ground. The hollow stood tall for a second. I had no idea what it was wanting to do, but before it could Yoruichi flash stepped into the room and appeared on top of Ichigo's bed. The hollow quickly turned to face her. "Yoruichi," I stated in surprise. "Be careful," I continued trying to warn her about this unnatural hollow but the pain was too much to bare. I could not say another word. She smiled at me and turned to the hollow with a look in her eye as if she knew everything about it.

She smiled at the beast and bent down. "Come on big boy," she stated slapping her hands against her thighs as if she were calling a dog. The hollow challenged her by aiming it's horns at her. "Come on big guy I know ya want too," she stated teasingly and then jumped out the window. The hollow ran over and yanked it's sword out of me. I took a deep breath and watched as the hollow followed Yoruichi aggressively.

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Yoruichi flash stepped over to a roof nearby where Urahara, Renji, Grimmjow, and Shinji were waiting. "Is he following you," Urahara asked with a smile. "Hmm," Yoruichi looked back to see Vasto Lorde looking around as he was standing a few yards away on another roof. Yoruichi put her index and pinky to her mouth and whistled loudly. Vasto looked back to see Yoruichi waving for it, and the demon immediately lunged up into the air and landed on the roof.

It looked around to see everyone it would have to fight. Vasto knew it could kill them all, but decided instead to walk away. "You running," Grimmjow asked as he was standing in the back relaxed with his hands in his pockets. Vasto slightly turned back as it could hear the words, but could not understand them. Vasto snorted at them and preformed a Sonído leaving the scene.

_(Rukia's Perspective)_

I was trying desperately to move my Zanpakutō from my body. It was painful however, and I could not do it on my own. Luckily Isshin stepped into the room which surprised me as I had forgotten Ichigo told me he was a Soul Reaper at one point.

"Need some help," he asked with a smile, I sighed and nodded. He was able to pull the sword out at last and I immediately went to help Hanatarō. "Are you crazy that thing could have killed you," I asked aggressively. "Stand still Rukia," he choked as he attempted to heal me.

"Why don't you all come back to the shop," Kisuka announced from the window. Grimmjow grabbed Hanatarō and Yoruichi helped me get back to the shop where Tessai began treatment.

Once we were stabilized everyone came into the room. "Did you guys know what that thing was," I asked. "No," Kisuka replied, "but we have an idea." "Yes," Shinji interjected. "I've had my suspicions that Ichigo might be trying to master his true hollow form." "That couldn't have been Ichigo," Hanatarō exclaimed, "He would never torture Rukia or anyone else like that!" "That's what worries me," Urahara replied. "What worries you," I asked in confusion. "Well," he continued, "you are right Ichigo would never attack a friend out of the blue, _but_ that would mean nobody is using that form at all!"

I gasped at the lack of explanation usually Urahara could make sense out of anything. "How is that possible? After all that is just a form it's not an entity," I exclaimed hoping to get an answer. Kisuka looked darkly at me, "I have no idea!"


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty One: Big Brother Hichigo**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"Oh come on Davis that's bullshit," Azan exclaimed as the team was being briefed on their next assignment. "Hey guys don't get mad at me," Davis replied. "After all I have to go back to New York too!"

"But still," Zeus complained, "Those Blanks could be back and we wont be around to stop them!" "The troops have it under control," Davis refuted calmly. "Davis is right," Daedalus interjected, "but there is still the small matter of, why do we need to leave?"

"Yeah the council needs us for several things, but they weren't very clear on the objectives," Davis answered. Helios rolled his eyes as he wasn't in the mood to speak. "So that's it," Prometheus asked, "We just leave?" "Yep," Davis replied, "What about that Strawberry dude and his friends," Icarus asked. "I'll buy some plane tickets for them, but on the original date," Daedalus responded, "After all I don't think they would be too happy about randomly going home early!"

Meanwhile Ichigo was standing in the living room as it was decided he should go over the threat of Vasto Lorde. "So your telling me," Senna asked as she was having trouble following, "that you guys have been training Ichigo to learn this new form, and it suddenly started beating the hell out of you," she asked with a giggle. "Its not funny," Hichigo snapped with his head down as he hated being bested by something that should not be able to operate on it's own.

"And this is the the same form I saw you take when you fought Ulquiorra," asked Orihime. "Uh yeah that's the one," Ichigo confirmed. "Elliot," Hichigo called abruptly interrupting the meeting. Elliot flew down from his usual patrol of the penthouse to see his master. "Yes sir," he asked with a deep robotic voice. "Could you get me a snack," Hichigo asked with a grin. "Acknowledged," Elliot replied and flew off to the kitchen.

Helios and Prometheus were walking down a sidewalk. "Man can you believe this," Prometheus asked throwing his hands into the air. Helios grunted in response. The two were walking for what was almost an hour after the meeting, and Prometheus was droning on and on about going to New York while Helios being the quiet guy he is, listened to the annoying complaints.

"I mean the nerve of those delegates, am I right," Prometheus continued. Helios sighed and nodded only wishing for his comrade to stop speaking. However, Prometheus continued for about five more minutes and Helios could bare it no longer. "Hey whats that," he asked pointing to the sky. "What where," Prometheus asked looking up in a frenzy. Immediately Helios took out a taser and shot his comrade with it. "Ow what the hell!?" "Zeus did it," Helios informed innocently.

Ichigo was ready for bed as the hour had been growing late. Senna stepped out of the bathroom while brushing her purple hair, and looked to see why Ichigo was making such a racket. Ichigo was on his phone playing a little game of digital checkers with Hichigo as his opponent. Ichigo's phone was black and as expected Hichigo's was white. "Bastard," Ichigo exclaimed slamming his fist on the soft mattress. Senna giggled at him and put the brush back onto the counter. She approached the bed and lied down next to her friend. Ichigo has been feeling guilty about not telling Senna the truth about who Hichigo really was, and now that she found out he felt even worse.

"Wow he is slaughtering you," Senna informed cheerfully. "Y-Yeah," Ichigo stuttered, "Look Senna, I'm really sorry that I lied to you about Hichigo..." "Oh come on," she interrupted with a smile and allowed her head to fall onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Huh," Ichigo asked with confusion. "What? You think I wouldn't notice something _off_ about Hichigo," she asked with a laugh. "You _knew_," Ichigo stated in shock.

"Well duh," Senna joked, "After all lets look at the facts! He has yellow and black eyes! He has white skin and not in the figurative sense! Oh, and how he acts is a dead give away!" Ichigo laughed lightly which Senna found surprising as she had never heard him laugh like that. "I didn't really mind that little fib," Senna continued, "Seeing as how he's pretty much your big brother anyway!"

Ichigo dropped his phone and Senna looked up at him. "First of all I'm older than him, and secondly he is nothing like a brother," Ichigo snapped. Senna giggled at him, "Well the reason he seems more like your big brother is his personality." "We still aren't brothers," Ichigo exclaimed. "No," Senna asked with a smile and a raised right eyebrow. "Lets see," she continued while placing her thumb and index finger under her chin. "You spend time with him!" Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized that he had been spending more time with Hichigo than with anyone else, even Senna.

"You play games with him," Senna continued and Ichigo looked down at his phone. "You watch movies with him all the time!" Ichigo realized she was right as they had spent days on end back at home just watching dumb horror movies. "Okay, okay I get it," Ichigo exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed and buried his head into his palms, "Ugh, why does he have to be so much fun to hang out with," Ichigo asked aloud. Senna smiled and patted him on the back, "Aw there, there Ichigo!"

Senna glanced over at his phone. She knew a little more about computers, and phones than Ichigo only because of all the electronic pranks from Hichigo she has had to endure since she moved in with the Kurosaki family. "Um Ichigo," she asked while seeing that Hichigo was up too no good again. He looked over to her and she pointed down at the phone while biting her lip nervously. "Yeah, Hichigo has not only been cheating for the entire game," she announced and took the phone out of her friend's lap. "But he's been wire tapping you as well." "Hichigo," Ichigo yelled as he jumped over Senna and bolted out of the room.


	23. Chapter 22

_Note: I will do my best to finish this Arc before I go off on a vacation for a week! So I will be releasing more chapters each day hopefully._

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Nothing to Do**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

It was raining very heavily outside, and Hichigo was bored out of his mind. He was sitting in the pool listening to the rain fall. He watched as it fell all around him and crashed to the earth. "Ugh, so freaking boring," he exclaimed to himself as he was alone at the penthouse besides the mod souls and Orihime who was in her room.

He held his head up with his left hand and thought of what he could do. He wasn't in the mood to pull a prank, nor was he in the mood to harass anyone on the streets which always angered Ichigo far worse than any prank.

"Oh my God," Hichigo screamed in irritation. "Nothing ever happens," he complained. Immediately a large and very visible bolt of lightning shot from the sky, and all around the penthouse which caused Hichigo to jump, "Oh shit," he yelled. "Okay maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut," Hichigo said quietly.

Meanwhile Chad and Uryu were walking with umbrellas through the busy streets. "The news channel didn't say it would rain today," Chad acknowledged as he was previously cough off guard by the rain, and the two had to run to find an umbrella for him. "Yes," Uryu replied under his hand crafted umbrella decorated with a Quincy cross. "However, I am always prepared for any type of bad whether," Uryu continued.

"I hope nobody else gets caught in this," Chad responded. "Lets hope not," Uryu replied and looked to his right. "Lets go into this store," he continued pointing his thumb into the window, "I want to see what they have in here!" With that the two entered the small shop.

As for Senna and Ichigo well, they were running through the streets quickly in search for an umbrella. "Oh," Senna stated, "Over here," she beckoned to Ichigo from in front of a window. The two walked in dripping wet from the unexpectedly heavy rain. "Okay pick one," Ichigo stated and waited for Senna to make a selection. "Hmm," she examined them for a minute and returned empty handed.

"Whats wrong," Ichigo asked. "Everything," Senna spat with disgust, "None of these colors look good on me," she exclaimed and Ichigo slammed his forehead into his hand.

"You can't be serious," Ichigo asked knowing exactly what Senna wanted. "Do I really have to go back out into that rain and hunt down a freaking umbrella even though there are some right here in front of us," Ichigo asked as he looked back at her. Senna nodded with a smile and Ichigo cursed himself in his head as his usual resistance was absent in Senna's presence. "Red right," Ichigo asked knowing her favorite color. Senna nodded again, "Whatever, just wait here," Ichigo stated and ran out of the store.

Hichigo, Kon, and for some odd reason, Orihime were sitting at a table on the outside balcony. Hichigo sighed with a towel around his neck, while tapping his fingers rapidly on the table, "What to do, what to do, what to _do_!?" "Oh," Orihime interrupted, "I know what we could do!" "Why are you even here," Hichigo asked with a glare. "Hey," exclaimed Kon, "Don't you dare talk that way to _my_ Orihime!"

"You gonna make a move," Hichigo asked with an evil grin. "N-no," Kon replied leaning away. "Hmm maybe you should pull a prank on someone," Orihime thought. "Yeah but what," Hichigo asked with boredom as he has pretty much done everything in the books by now.

"Oh, Hichigo," Kon announced, "I've got it!" "Oh yeah what," Hichigo asked lifting his eyebrows slightly. "We could trick Senna into thinking she's pregnant," Kon exclaimed deviously. "Already done it," Hichigo replied with a roll in his eyes, "_What_," Kon asked in shock. "Yep," Hichigo confirmed and thought back to the time.

**Location: Karakura, Japan**_(Flashback to a moment before UHC takeover.)_

Senna was walking down the hallway when she heard the phone ring from the kitchen. She was alone that day and ran over to it. "Hello," she asked cheerfully. "Hey," Hichigo stated over the other end of the line with a fake voice. "This is doctor, uh, doctor Hichi... _Hichimaru_," Hichigo exclaimed over the phone. "Oh, hello doctor," Senna asked with confusion. "Yeah we just made a discovery so brace yourself," he stated. "Yeah you're more pregnant than a Californian hooker who drank a gallon of coffee in three seconds, and then went to the _bad_ part of town!"

Senna immediately knew this was impossible for obvious reasons. "Oh really," she asked with a smile trying to fuel Hichigo's failed prank. "Yep, so you'll want to move out of that house immediately, and take that orange haired punk with you," Hichigo informed as he was surprised his plan worked, even though it truly did not.

"Okay," Senna stated acting as if she were in shock from the fake news. "Is there anything else you would recommend," she asked. "Yeah tell that strawberry guy to give his big bro Hichigo all of his stuff! After all he wont need it anymore!" "Right," she exclaimed, "Well I'll see you when you get back home Hichigo," she concluded with a smile and hung up the phone.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**_(Present Day)_

Ulquiorra was sitting on a metal fence under an umbrella he was holding in his left hand. He was as depressed as always allowing the rain to crash down around him.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen Ichigo's Vasto Lorde. He's probably long gone by now, but he'll be back," he thought to himself. Although that thought was only created to change the subject of what was depressing him. He decided to get up and walk to a nearby ally. An ally that for some reason Ulquiorra kept coming back to.

"Why did I have to get involved," he asked himself in despair. He watched the empty ally remembering that this was the place he met a very peculiar soul. He sighed gloomily and walked off.

Ichigo ran back into the store with a red umbrella while panting and dripping with water. "Senna I have the..." he paused and looked around to see Senna was not in the room. He ran outside wondering where she could have run off to. "Senna," he yelled, "I'm right here," she stated from behind. He whipped around, "Where were you," asked Ichigo. "I was in the bathroom," Senna stated and moved under the umbrella. "Whatever," Ichigo replied, "lets just head back."

Hichigo was sitting at the kitchen counter watching a small black scorpion as it calmly moved about in front of him. He continued to watch it in silence for some time until his eyes squinted in frustration. "Urrr, Damn," he exclaimed slamming his fist from his chin and down onto the counter. At that moment Ichigo and Senna walked into the penthouse, "Hey Hichigo," his host said with a wave. "Shut up," Hichigo barked. "You bored," asked Ichigo seeing the restless look on the Hollow.

Before anyone else could make a move they sensed several familiar spiritual pressures on the roof. The three ran up to see the disturbance.

They opened their eyes wide to see, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Izuru, Nanao, Shūhei, and Tōshirō standing on the roof. "Hey you guys," Rangiku called as she held up Saki bottles, "We're here for the party!"


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty Three: Relocated**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

A meeting amongst the Council of Delegation, the Commissioner, several dozen Agents, and other very important figures was taking place in the immense auditorium in the Coalition headquarters.

Recon Team One was sitting towards the back with Davis, Zeus, Azan, and Helios were sitting on the row directly behind Daedalus, Prometheus, and Icarus.

Azan leaned into Daedalus and Prometheus, "The fuck is Greenman doing here," he asked while nodding his head into the direction of Garner, who was standing on the stage with the Council. "Well," Daedalus replied, "He's probably here for the Blank issue after all it could very easily spark into a world war!" Azan paused with widened eyes for a second, "Wait are you serious?" Daedalus nodded but before he could continue Commissioner Heinrich stepped onto the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced in his light Germanic accent. "It has come to our understanding that Hong Kong has experienced three major terrorist attacks and only two were publicized!"

He flipped through a few papers before continuing, "We apologize that most of you had to travel long distances from overseas just to be in this room, but the matters we will be discussing are vital to global security!"

With that said Heinrich stepped down from the podium and out came Greenman. "Yes thank you all for coming on such short notice," Brain stated with a nod.

Zeus leaned into Helios, "Where the fuck are the Thirty First," he asked while covertly looking around. Helios silently pointed to a balcony in the back. On the balcony were two soldiers wearing the same heavy maroon armor. They each had a battle ax and small sub machine gun strapped to their wastes. They wore maroon knight's helms with bull horns attached and a gold rim along the helm and mask. Their gauntlets were made of pearl and bone with a layer of shining cobalt along the under arms, creating a beautiful color display. They had a golden emblem on their chest consistent of the number thirty one with a small R in the center. This represented that they were members of the Royal Thirty First Ballistics Regiment. The Ballistics team is well revered as being the Coalition's strongest troops, and they were loyal only to the Chancellor.

"It has come to our attention," Brian continued, "that Project Blank is being utilized without our knowledge or approval!" Most in the audience looked puzzled and Greenman took note of this. "I understand your confusion! Project Blank, for those of you who do not know, was an old program run by Obsidian Labs that utilized Blank spirits. The entire idea was to mass produce Gigais or artificial bodies, equip them with said Blanks, and they could be controlled easily!" "Wait a minute," called one of the many wartime investors who then stood up.

"You said control..." he continued, "So you people have been creating an army that cannot think for itself!?" Brian rolled his eyes and gestured for the crowd to quite down, "We did not give legal permission for this due to the many dangers," he informed. "All testing was done through illegal channels and was in no way backed by the UHC!"

"Now Chancellor," another investor spoke out, "Yes," he asked granting the woman permission to speak. "Are you positive that these terrorist attacks we have been receiving over the past few weeks linked to Project Blank?" "We do have conformation that the armor and equipment were issued by Obsidian Labs so yes!"

"Um," the woman continued while pointing to a clipboard, "Our records indicate that the military surplus was confiscated by the Coalition and sold to several PMC's over the past few years."

Brian looked up and pointed to Daedalus, "I do believe our Recon Agent, Daedalus has more information on the matter," he stated handing the floor over to Daedalus. He stood up and cleared his throat so everyone could hear him, "Not only have we noticed the armor looks exactly the same, but the behavior is as well," Daedalus informed.

"For instance in combat they seem to have intelligence of their own," Daedalus continued. "But that is only an act to elude their enemies from the fact that they are not people. On second glace you will notice they are completely unified regardless of what they say or how they feel they are Blanks! The other thing we have discovered is through an interrogation of one of these entities. The thing is I gave this Blank _two_ doses of LSD, and it did not react at all to them!" Most in the audience gasped and Daedalus took his seat.

"Sir," a member of the audience spoke to Greenman. Brain turned around and leaned into the podium. "If these people are operating illegally why not send police or military to arrest them?" Most of the audience agreed until Greenman responded, "If it was that easy we would not be having this meeting." "Well," the man asked with confusion, "Why can you not arrest them?" Brian sighed as the thought of this irritated him just as much as it did his colleagues, "Well the problem lies in the fact that we cannot simply walk in and arrest them! You see, the UHC signed off on contract protection from itself which we all now know was a mistake," Greenman stated glaring at some of the delegates specifically Brooks, Frau, and Jalivs.

"Now, this in other words means, we are not allowed to prosecute Obsidian for Project Blank because we had a temporary hand in funding until the experimentation became less and less moral. This also means that in the case something is to go completely wrong or illegal we, the Coalition have to take the responsibility." Many in the audience sighed because they had never heard of such laws before, as they were hidden in the back of the legal dictionary. "Luckily these laws will be removed from both UHC guidelines _and_ protocols next year," Brooks interjected as he had regrets for signing off on the bill.

"Okay," Brian stated looking at his watch, "Well that is really all that needs to be discussed today you are all expected for the continuation of this meeting tomorrow, so have a great day!" With that everyone parted ways.

The Agents left for the parking lot, "So who's up for a club," asked Icarus. Zeus and Prometheus raised their hands, "Ugh, I'm not, I'm going home," Daedalus announced as he was ready for lunch and a midday nap. Azan and Helios decided to return to the homes they had individually owned in New York as well.

**Location: Jersey City, United Sovereignty**

Daedalus's house was a large, two story in a very rich neighborhood. The streets were always very nice with many trees, ponds, and other natural landmarks.

Daedalus's house was usually very dark as he did not enjoy bright lights. He would usually sit down in a chair, and stair into the darkness as he had no interest in television nor any other such activity, he only enjoyed the silence.

He heard a knock at the door which woke him up from his daydream. He walked through the living room and into another unused room which Daedalus had several of. The front door was in the hallway neighboring this empty room. He opened the door letting some light shine in to see it was one of his closest friends. He who stood at the door was named Jowl Parkson. He had light brown hair and green eyes with a usual casual suit and collar always around his neck which indicated he was a priest for the Catholic Church.

"Hello Daedalus," he stated with a clear yet slightly raspy voice. "Well hello Jowl," Daedalus said greeting his old classmate, priest, and long time friend.

The two walked in and settled down at Daedalus's dining table. There were three candles lit along the center of the table and a quarts chandelier directly above.

"So how was the mission trip," Daedalus asked. "Oh not much happened," Jowl informed, "We did some workings in Karachi but that was it." "I thought you guys were headed to Jerusalem," Daedalus asked as he took a drink of water.

"How about you," Jowl asked as he had not heard from Daedalus since he left for Karakura.

"Oh, a lot has happened," Daedalus informed darkly. "What happened," Jowl asked with interest. "Well we were sent to find this Shinenju and ask it several questions for legal reasons," Daedalus stated as he was not allowed to explain the real reason behind needing to find Senna.

He went on to talk about the events in Hong Kong. "What does this all mean," Jowl asked worriedly, "It could mean another world war," Daedalus exclaimed. Jowl was stunned he stared silently in slight disbelief for a few moments, "Jesus Christ," he uttered in shock.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Everyone gathered in their usual places in order to finish this meeting. Brian looked out onto the crowd, and then he shifted his attention to the list of topics for discussion. He saw that they had covered mostly everything yesterday and only one thing remained.

"Okay," Brain stated, "Now that we are all seated lets begin. I will tell you some very bad news," Brain then flipped through some papers. "We are planning to wage a full scale assault on the Blanks!" Everybody in the auditorium could not believe what they had heard. Everyone knew this would lead to world war which would cost more lives than the first two combined. "I'm sorry," Brian stated with sorrow as he looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry that we as Humans must fight one more war," he said with true sadness. "Who would have thought that after a globalized world we would have to fight another war!?" He then slammed his hand on the podium.

"We have suffered by our own hands for far too long," Greenman exclaimed. "And now we have to fight these Blank creatures!? I have no idea why Obsidian is trying to covertly over throw the UHC, but their plan has failed!" Greenman then pointed at Recon Team One.

"Because of the brave deeds of the Coalition's finest, we will be able to meet this enemy head on!" The crowd began to clap for Greenman's speech.

"We will slaughter the Blanks," Greenman yelled into the microphone, "And the death of every last man, woman, and child during this final war will be solely to blame on those few who work at Obsidian Labs!"


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty Four: Here for the Party**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"What party," Ichigo asked with a twitching eye. Rangiku frowned and lowered her saki bottles, "What do you mean," she asked with a pout.

"That's not what we're here for," Tōshirō snapped. "Aw but captain," Rangiku begged shoving the saki bottles in his face. "What did you guys come here for," Ichigo asked as he was already defensively stepping in front of Senna on instinct.

Tōshirō paused for a moment and then let out a sigh, "Okay I guess we are here for some fun," he finally admitted as the only reason he came was to see Hong Kong.

"I can't wait to buy some new clothes," Yumichika stated with excitement. Ikkaku sighed, "I just came here because I was bored!" "I wanted to party as well," Shūhei exclaimed. Izuru tried to sound more excited yet his gloomy personality got the better of him, "Me too!" "Wait why are you here Nanao," Ichigo asked as Nanao usually never went to events like this. She sighed and pushed her glasses up, "I'm here because Captain Kyōraku said it would be good for me to get some fresh air."

"Well aren't you going to introduce us," Tōshirō asked Ichigo while ushering to the pale imp. "Oh yeah," Ichigo replied, "This is Hichigo!" "Hello," Hichigo stated sadistically with a wave.

"Hmm," Rangiku thought, "He's kind of cute!" "Now what was this you were saying about a party," Ichigo continued forgetting Senna was right behind him.

"Well nothing has been happening lately," Izuru commented, "And we heard you were here in Hong Kong," Yumichika added. "So we came for a visit," Tōshirō concluded. "Oh," Ichigo stated, "And UHC boarder control just let you in!?" "Tensions have been very low recently," Tōshirō informed, "Chancellor Greenman will even be going to the Seireitei in a few weeks to settle our differences!"

"So Ichigo," Rangiku interjected with a smile, "Who's your girlfriend," she asked peering at the now blushing Senna. Ichigo glared at Rangiku, "She's no..." Ichigo glanced over at Senna who was staring at him with her very manipulative eyes. He let out a long sigh, "Fine I give up! Her name is Senna," he admitted with defeat.

Senna smiled and Hichigo nearly choked on air, "Holy shit," he laughed, "Can you repeat that!?" "No," Ichigo stated with a bright red face and scold. He began to walk away," Ichigo where are you going," Hichigo called.

"I'm going to bed," Ichigo said with a dry voice. "See ya later," Senna called with a laugh. "Shut up," he replied and shut the door behind him. Senna giggled while Hichigo was on his phone. "What are you doing," she asked leaning into the hellion. "Oh I'm texting Zangetsu," he replied.

The text reads:

_"Yo! Zangetsu whats up!? It's Hichigo and you wont believe what just happened! Our King finally found himself a Queen, LOL! BTW I left a sandwich in my pants pocket the last time I was over, so if you go off doing laundry just take it out first. Okay TTYL homie!"_

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Zangetsu looked at the text Hichigo sent him, and smiled, as he knew the rain was gone for good this time, and the sandstorm was evicted as well. He then however, looked at the next thing Hichigo wrote, "Oh no," he thought and ran to the laundry room.

He slowly opened the small door with his eyes slightly closed, and he cringed to see mustered and tomatoes all wet and covering his and Hichigo's clothes.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Uryu appeared on the roof next to Hichigo, "What are you all doing here," he asked. "We don't know yet," Shūhei replied. "Okay," Hichigo stated, "We'll have the real fun tonight but for now..." Hichigo then preformed a Sonído and appeared in between Izuru and Shūhei. "Come on you two," he continued trying to get away from the boredom of the penthouse, "Lets go blow some shit up!" With that Hichigo grabbed the two by their collars and disappeared.

This gave Rangiku an idea, "Hmm," she thought, "So Senna," she called as she approached the amber eyed memory. "You want to do some shopping?" "Oh I would love to but I am really tired right now. Ichigo and I had to run all over the city today because of the rain that was here earlier," Senna replied. "Aw," Rangiku groaned as she watched Senna go back inside.

"Count me in," Yumichika said from behind, "I need some new stuff!" "Ugh," Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "You guys are all lame! I'll just hang out with the Quincy," he concluded now glaring at Uryu. He then flash stepped to to Uryu, grabbed him, and disappeared.

Rangiku, Nanao, Yumichika, Orihime, and for some strange reason Kurōdo then left the scene. Tōshirō was alone on the roof for about three seconds when Ulquiorra walked up to the roof. "Hello," Ulquiorra stated with a lack of emotion. "How are you," Tōshirō asked with the same expression.

Senna walked into her room to see, as expected Ichigo passed out on the bed. She smiled and looked through one of the drawers as she had the sudden urge to draw something. She took out a note book and pencil with a few map colors that she would need and laid down on the bed. She utilized Ichigo's torso as both a desk and a pillow at the same time. She would occasionally look at him as if he were drawing him yet the picture would look nothing like him.

She began with the frame of the body which seemed to be a shirtless male with half of a black robe concealing the waste down. She then however drew a large amount of bandages which covered most of the face and entire right side. She then drew in long black hair, and gave the man red eyes which were illustrated just above the mask of bandages. She drew a black strap wrapping around the left arm and a mysterious energy that seemed to be exuded from the right arm.

She took a break as her hand was sore from all of the delicate coloring. She moved the picture to the side off of Ichigo and onto the pillow to his left.

She watched him for a moment as she laid her head on him just before falling asleep.

Shūhei, Izuru, Hichigo and Kon were walking through the many streets of Hong Kong. "So what are we going to do," Izuru asked. "I told you," Hichigo replied sadistically, "Were gonna do some damage!"

"Now hold on," Shūhei replied, "We don't want the UHC to catch wind of massive explosions!" "Well," Hichigo pondered, "I think we should just go harass some hot ladies then, or maybe go to a club!" "Wait," Izuru interrupted shaking his hands at the Hollow, "I've heard it's not a good idea to go into a club during the day!" Hichigo was silent for a minute, "You guys wanna get some food before we do anything else?" The three finally agreed and headed off to eat lunch.

Meanwhile Yumichika was browsing through a selection of clothes, but could not find a single thing that matched his taste.

"Ugh, this is a disaster," Yumichika announced to Nanao and Orihime who were standing next to him. "But these all look so nice," Orihime stated pointing to several well crafted shirts. "They may be good to some," Yumichika replied with a shaking head, "But these flashy things will only detract from my true beauty!"

Ikkaku and Uryu met up with Chad at a low populated intersection. "So what do we have to do around here," Ikkaku asked. Uryu looked around to see all of the skyscrapers scattered around them. "You name it!"


	26. Chapter 25

_Note: Sorry if Senthall's theory is hard to understand. Oh, and I have a surprise in this chapter so enjoy!_

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Midnight Premonitions**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

The hour was growing late and everyone was in the living room penthouse except for Ichigo and Senna who were still asleep in their room.

Hichigo had put on some music and kept doing terrible things to Kon. Like tying him to the chandelier and spinning it rapidly, or convincing Izuru to hit Kon with his Shikai until he weighed a metric ton.

"Okay," Ririn whispered as she, Noba, and Kurōdo were planning to save Kon from Hichigo's wrath _again_. "I'll create an illusion that Kon is on Hichigo's head." She then looked at Noba, "You teleport him up here once Hichigo cannot see him!" Noba nodded and Hichigo began to randomly attack his head at which point, Kon appeared in the air and slammed onto the ground in front of the other Mod Souls.

Hichigo eventually found his way out of the illusion and went to relax on the couch with Tōshirō and Nanao.

Ikkaku and Shūhei were arguing over who gets the last saki bottle. "You lush," Ikkaku yelled at Shūhei, "You already had _two _bottles god damn it!" "Tell that to Rangiku," Shūhei slurred as he pointed to a passed out lady on the floor covered in four empty saki bottles.

At that moment Ulquiorra walked into the room with his very festive sombrero, and held up two bottles, "I have Tequila." He informed but was trampled by Ikkaku and Shūhei as they had now found two things to argue about. "How did you get that," Kon asked atop of the chandelier dizzily, "Do you even know how old I am," Ulquiorra asked with a sigh.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo awoke on a sideways skyscraper. "Ugh," he said dizzily and looked over to Zangetsu, "What is it," he asked. "I am not the one who called you here," Zangetsu informed. "But then who did," Ichigo asked knowing Vasto Lorde was long gone now.

"Hi there, Ichigo," said a familiar and very cheerful voice. Ichigo gasped when he saw a certain face with a wide grin, silver hair with a pink tent to it, and eyes closed to slits. Ichigo was stunned, "Uh, _Gin_!?"

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

Senna woke up in a pile of Autumn leaves and next to her was Mirokumaru. "What am I doing here," she asked as she looked into the sky seeing the same usual floating islands. "Senthall needs to speak with you," Mirokumaru replied and moved aside to reveal Senthall while being guarded by two Blank soldiers with green armbands. "There is something you need to see Senna," he stated with his everlasting echo.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"Oh my God," Ikkaku slurred as he passed out on the sofa. Hichigo at this point had his head on the ground and was at the same time kicking the ground in order to run around in circles with his arms following like strings. Why, well nobody could really say. Uryu watched the Hollow grind his face against the carpet like a dog with allergies, "Ugh, Good night," he said with a yawn and returned to his room.

The Mod Souls were able to retreat to Chad's room for the night as they were all passed out on the floor.

The rest of the people who were awake at this time respectfully took the party outside. Izuru, Shūhei, Yumichika, and Ulquiorra were in the pool while Nanao had crashed on a seat with her head buried in one of the tables. The three were attempting to play monkey in the middle with Ulquiorra trying to rescue his mask. Although drunk Ulquiorra just sat in the middle and did nothing as if he were completely sober.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

"Gin!" Ichigo yelled in surprise. "I'm surprised you are just now noticing me," Gin replied happily and as creepy as always. "What," Ichigo asked in a frenzy, "How long have you been here!?" "Since I died," Gin replied calmly. Ichigo was flabbergasted by the response, "Honestly Ichigo you really need to pay closer attention to your surroundings," Gin nagged with a smile as he wagged his index finger at the orange haired boy.

"So Hichigo knew you were here too," Ichigo asked knowing Hichigo did not say anything about Gin's existence. "Why yes," Gin confirmed, "We use to have lunch everyday right here!"

"What," Ichigo asked with wide eyes. "Allow me to explain," Gin replied and Zangetsu moved a black board behind the former Captain. "You see," Gin began as he took out a pointer and tapped it on a drawing of himself with large X's over his eyes. "Just before I died I was able to reassemble my consciousness into you!" He said this as he moved the pointer to a cartoony picture of Ichigo.

Ichigo's left eye twitched in confusion, "How," he asked trying to shake away the fact that this made no sense to him. "Ew," Gin replied as he leaned into the substitute Shinigami, "That's a trade secret," he whispered.

"Why did you come here," Ichigo asked knowing how miserable Rangiku was because of Gin's death. The same with Izuru who admired Gin as a leader. The silver haired man's smile did not fade, "Well I figured out of everyone your mind would be less _disturbing_." "Oh," Ichigo replied priding his purity. "How wrong I was," Gin continued with a shake of his head. "Hey what the hell are you talking about," Ichigo snapped with irritation and a slightly red face.

"Well," Gin replied in a chuckle, "Let's just say this city has a red light district," Gin stated with his right hand shielding his mouth from Zangetsu. "What," Ichigo asked in a yell, "I'm no pervert!" "No," Gin asked with a creepier grin, "It's South of here," Gin informed pointing behind him, "And it has defiantly grown sense you met Senna!"

"What, no," Ichigo barked now with a beet red face. "Oh don't look so embarrassed," Gin replied happily, "At least your not a creepy stalker with a psychotic fetish!" "_Gin_," Zangetsu called with irritation. "Oh sorry," Gin responded with a jump, "Yes the real reason why I wanted to see you."

"Yeah," Ichigo asked and stood up. "There is some vital information I need to share with you, and be sure to tell your Hollow as well," Gin began. "Shall we take a walk," Gin asked gesturing ahead of himself. Ichigo nodded and the two walked off.

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

"Why are they here," she asked referring to the two motionless Blanks. "I brought them here," Drake replied calmly. "To show you that these specific soldiers are UHC allies. You see," he continued as he approached one of the troops and pointed to the green armband. "It is important to point out these armbands," Drake informed, "The troops that I control wear green. If you see Blanks with any other color, they will attack you on sight!"

Senna nodded indicating she understood but had several things on her mind. "Drake," she stated thinking this godly Shinenju had the answer to everything. "Ichigo, is he going to be okay? Can you tell me about Vasto Lorde?" "No," Senthall replied. "I understand your concern but that is not my area of expertise. You might want to ask your Hollow friends about that."

Senthall then looked into the forest which due to his presence was consumed by a white void, "I am here only to help you as we stop the Blanks." He turned back to Senna, "First of all I have to serve with Obsidian until the UHC can overpower the Blanks. Of course it is not clear yet who will be the victor in a war that is to come." Senna's eyes opened wide, "_War_," she asked. "Yes," Senthall replied darkly, "Many people will die. You will meet new friends. You will have to fight an Agent. And you _will_ win!" "Can you tell me who I have to fight," Senna asked as she had been dying to know.

"You'll see for yourself," Senthall replied as he began to fade away with his troops, "No spoilers!" "Wait," Senna called desperately stopping him from leaving. "Please," she begged, "Tell me why I'm still alive, and what I truly am!" Senthall was surprised to see she truly didn't know. Senna knew now that she was a Shinenju, but was she still such a creature. "You really don't know," he asked and Senna shook her head quietly. "You are only alive because you sacrificed every memory except the ones involving yourself! These would include your Shinigami powers because not only did you remember using them. But you also remembered how to use them, thus they are still with you. You did not sacrifice your memories of Ichigo, and in turn, this had turned you into something more than a simple memory!" Senna's heart raced as she was hoping he was going to say she was living human.

"Because," Senthall continued, "You have held onto these memories you have become a true human." Tears of joy were welling in Senna's eyes. "Allow me to explain further," Drake continued. "You see, the theory I was working on for the longest time was proven correct, thanks to you. If a Shinenju exists for a certain amount of time, _and_ is able to interact with others during this interval from when they are created to when they return the collected memories. Are you following me so far," Senna nodded and Drake continued.

"Because you have had independent memories, you yourself have become an independent person. Now you might be asking yourself if that's the truth then why did I have to die in the first place, and why did I come back due to memories if I'm not a Shinenju? Firstly, you disappeared because objective reality dictated you were dead! You came back to life because of a conflict in physical reality! The only way I can explain it, is this. Before you were brought back into objective reality you first had to be brought back into your own subjective reality! Those memories were subjective reality and subjectivity is always dominant over objectivity."

Senna was confused but followed most of it to understand the basic idea of what he was saying. "Those memories told subjective existence that you were a living creature rather than a memory which, in turn over writ, reality itself from a universal perspective. What I'm saying here is not metaphorical either... Senna..." She listened closely to what Drake was to say next, "You are physically a human with Shinigami powers just like your friend Ichigo!"

He faded into the white void which dissipated instantly, leaving Senna alone in her thoughts. Senna felt the windy hand of Mirokumaru touch her shoulder. She was over joyed by what she had heard. She could not wait to tell Ichigo that she was a human rather than a memory. She knew Ichigo did not care that she was a memory, but she still had to tell him.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Senna woke up and looked at Ichigo who was still sleeping soundly. She slowly kissed him on the lips and darted out the door. She wanted to tell Uryu, Orihime, or Chad what she was. She knew they, and possibly the Mod Souls would be the only ones that were not puking drunk.

She looked into the living room and the blushing and happy face of hers quickly turned to a horrified expression, with a jaw nearly hitting the floor. She saw Yumichika sleeping on the chandelier with a lamp shade on his head. She saw that Hichigo and Ikkaku were _unintentionally_ snuggling with each other as they were passed out on the couch. She saw the Rangiku sleeping in a puddle of alcohol. The room was trashed. She looked to her left to see all of the bedrooms were closed with the lights off. She sighed knowing everyone was asleep.

The clock read two AM. She would come to regret it but she decided to go outside and see what damage was done on the balcony. She stepped outside to see Ulquiorra was passed out inside a doughnut shaped floaty swimming in his own puke. Izuru and Shūhei were asleep on a table and Nanao was passed out on a chair with a magazine covering her face. She giggled and quietly darted upstairs. She however, stopped at the couch and listened to what Hichigo was mumbling. "Yes," he slurred, "I love you Barry Gibb!"

She looked at the imp awkwardly and skipped off back into her room. She grabbed some night clothes, changed, and jumped back into the bed embracing Ichigo tightly knowing how embarrassed he would be in the morning, but she did not care in the least.

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Gin and Ichigo had walked through desolate streets on the sideways ground which was very awkward to walk on for Ichigo. Gin however, was use to it. The silver haired Shinigami led Ichigo to a park. "Now then," he said cheerfully, "We have much to discuss. First of all Vasto Lorde gave me the creeps!" "You don't say," Ichigo asked with an awkward look on his face, trying to imagine what kind of horror would have to take place for someone like Gin to be creeped out.

"Oh yes, he would always stair at me while I was sleeping," Gin shuttered. He then turned to Ichigo swiftly, "I have called you here to tell you about Vasto Lorde's plan which I have just so recently caught wind of." Ichigo silently listened to the dead man's words as a serene wind blew around them.

"Vasto Lorde is going to do everything he can to kill us all," Gin informed darkly yet with his forever smile. "I am positive he will go after Aizen first." Ichigo gasped in confusion, "Why does he care about Aizen!?" "Vasto needs more power," Gin replied with his right index in the air. "If he were to devour Aizen then all of his power would be his to command!" Ichigo's eyes widened knowing how much power Vasto already had. Adding Aizen's power would be godly, but Gin saw the look in his eyes and shook his head. "You don't understand Vasto Lorde do you?"

"Ulquiorra and I have recently..." he was cut off by Ichigo, "Did you say Ulquiorra and you?" "Oh yes," Gin said cheerfully, "I am able to go outside of your world for only a short period of time now. I will soon be able to live outside of this place but I will need time," Gin informed. "Now then," he continued, "Vasto Lorde is already godly in power! We don't know to what extent but we do know this," Ichigo listened closely.

"If Vasto consumes Aizen he will be damn near unstoppable!" Ichigo was silent for the longest time until Gin smiled again and broke the silence, "Nothing to fear Ichigo I will be right there along with you! Ulquiorra, Hichigo, and I are prepared to take care of him even with Aizen's power!" "Wait a minute," Ichigo exclaimed, "Do we need to go to the Soul Society!?" "Not yet," Gin replied calmly, "Have fun with your friends, and enjoy the rest of your trip! I know when Vasto will make his first move and I will tell you when you have to go." Ichigo nodded and began to walk away, "Ichigo," he called and the orange haired lad looked back.

"I know it will be troublesome not to tell the whole story to your friends but do not tell anyone I am alive!" Ichigo looked back at him curiously, "I want to surprise them," Gin stated with a smile. "Sure thing Gin," Ichigo complied while returning a friendly smile. "Thanks for the info," Ichigo continued and left his Inner World.

Gin stood alone in the park, "Watch your back kid," he uttered without a smile. "I promise, I will help you fight him!"


	27. Chapter 26

_Note: I don't want to spoil anything but I hope the, "Main event," was interesting for you all._

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Root of All Evil**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Morning came and Hichigo was the first to rouse. His eyes widened as he saw Ikkaku so close to him. His face turned green and he immediately kicked the Shinigami in the stomach causing him to land on the wall in front of them. Hichigo heard laughter from behind.

He whipped around to see Uryu laughing at him. Uryu had been waiting for them to wake up for a while now, he wanted to see the reaction. "Shut up Quincy," Hichigo spat. "Hey what the hell," Ikkaku asked with disorientation. Hichigo then covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He puked as soon as he saw the toilet. He stood up and began to walk out when his stomach violently flipped and he ran back over to the toilet.

"Hey hurry up," Izuru said sickly as he was just as sick as Hichigo. "Yeah sorry," Hichigo choked acknowledging he was not the only one who was sick to his stomach. He opened the door and collapsed on the floor as soon as he heard Izuru begin his vomiting. "Hey," he asked as Rangiku woke up, "What happened to Tōshirō?" Rangiku thought for a moment not knowing were Hitsugaya was. "I don't remember you might want to ask Ulquiorra!" She then looked out the window, "That is if he is still alive out there!"

Hichigo walked outside and the sun shining through partial clouds only irritated his headache. "Ulquiorra wake up," he exclaimed and kicked the floaty over causing Ulquiorra to flip upside down in the pool.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked angrily once he resurfaced. "Were is Tōshirō," Hichigo asked. Ulquiorra put his index and thumb to his chin thinking on where he last saw the prodigy.

Ichigo was the first to stir from his sleep and desperately tried to get out of the grip Senna had on him. Not only were her arms wrapped tightly around him but one of her legs was hooked onto his. She eventually woke up due to his shuffling. "Morning," she greeted cheerfully but Ichigo just snorted at her. "_Ichigo_," she said sweetly her tone catching Ichigo off guard. "I have to tell you something," she continued. The two looked at each other silently for a few moments.

Meanwhile Tōshirō was falling out of the sky rapidly while he yelled in horror. His clothes were slightly burnt as if he had just entered the atmosphere.

Senna was about to speak when she saw Tōshirō smack into their reinforced window like a fly. "Oh my God," she exclaimed in surprise while pointing to the splattered captain. "Tōshirō," Ichigo asked and approached the window. He looked at Hitsugaya while scratching his head. "What happened to you," asked Ichigo. "I don't want to talk... about it," Tōshirō replied with his voice muffled against the glass.

Ichigo and Senna watched quietly as Tōshirō slowly slid off of the window and continued to fall to the earth.

"So what were you going to say," Ichigo asked still looking out the window. "Hey you want to go have lunch somewhere else," Senna responded wanting to tell Ichigo somewhere in which they wouldn't be disturbed by an icy blue haired kid slamming into their window. "Sure," he replied and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"How did I get up here," Yumichika asked himself as he woke up atop of the chandelier. "I don't know," Orihime replied from the ground while looking up at him.

Yumichika fell off and landed on Shūhei who was minding his own business.

"Ow," he exclaimed as the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Yumichika lying on his back. "Get off," he stated and shoved Yumichika onto the floor.

Senna and Ichigo stepped out of the room and looked at the aftermath of what appeared to be a very successful party. Senna looked over to see Ichigo shook his head in disappointment which caused her to giggle.

The two left the penthouse. Tōshirō entered soon after.

"What happened here," he asked looking at the destruction. "They thought it would be a good idea to get unbelievably drunk and trash the place," Uryu informed. "I see," Tōshirō then looked at his subordinate, "Rangiku," he called and she wobbled to attention.

"Clean all of this up," he ordered. "But captain I didn't even make this mess," she pleaded but Hitsugaya would hear none of it. "This isn't even our place of residence," Tōshirō informed with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "So clean it up!"

Rangiku pouted and kicked the ground before doing as ordered. "Hey Tōshirō," Hichigo called with a wave, "I was wondering what happened to you!"

"First of all it is _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_! And secondly I was sleeping very soundly last night but _someone_," he exclaimed while scolding everyone. "Thought it would be a good idea to strap me to one of those UHC satellites, and launch it into orbit leaving me with nothing but a god damn Spanish blanket and oxygen tank!" "So that's what happened to my blanket," Chad announced while scratching his head.

"_Damn_," Hichigo replied as this jogged his memory of the fact that it was he and Izuru who did that with the assistance of Elliot granting them access to a Coalition military base.

Izuru and Hichigo shuttered at each other and agreed not to speak of this little prank, fearing the wrath that Tōshirō would bring down upon them.

Twenty minutes or so would pass.

At this point Ulquiorra was napping in his room. Nanao was still asleep outside. While Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and the Mod Souls went about their business.

"Okay guys," Hichigo said on the roof, in front of an audience consistent of, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Izuru, and Shūhei.

"We have got to do some cool as shit before you all leave," Hichigo stated slamming his fist into his palm. "I agree," Izuru stated, "But like what?" "Here's what I'm thinking," Hichigo replied, "We should play some _extreme sports_!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion, "Extreme sports," Shūhei asked with confusion. "Yeah," Hichigo exclaimed, "Like playing football with a stick of dynamite! Or getting some cassowaries to fight each other!"

"Wait how are we going to find cassowaries or dynamite," Izuru asked while slightly raising his hand. "Well it doesn't have to be that," Hichigo informed, "But something as or more dramatic and dangerous!"

Senna led Ichigo to a restaurant only a few blocks away from the penthouse. One they would occasionally eat at. The two received water and quietly began to drink. Senna was smiling strangely and her eyes were giving off a very odd expression. She seemed happy but Ichigo had not seen her like this before. "So what was it you were going to say," he asked as her behavior was making him curious.

Senna, who was now looking out the window replied, "I wanted to tell you about all of the things that have been happening to me recently." She replied knowing full well in order for this to make since she would have to break down and tell him about Drake Senthall.

Senna told Ichigo about everything beginning with how for one day she switched places with the original Senna. Ichigo was stunned, "You mean there was a day when the original Senna came to the penthouse!?" Senna nodded, "You know Ichigo I was planning to trade lives with her!" Ichigo nearly choked on his water, "The hell are you talking about damn it!?" Senna sighed with that same dry smile, "I was only based on her," she continued but Ichigo rolled his eyes as that argument never worked on him. Which is why she wanted to tell him the good news in privacy.

She continued on to talk about Senthall. Ichigo's eyes were wide wondering what kind of powers he possessed. "Ichigo," she asked abruptly, "What happened on Victoria Peak?" Ichigo was shocked at first wondering why she would ask as she was there with him. He then began to remember how strange she was acting, and how that night turned out.

"Well," he began while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a slightly blushing face.

"Okay," Hichigo stated with evil in his eyes, as he and Nanao were opening wooden crates that must have been four feet tall. Nanao then pulled out a live porcupine and shrugged at the pain. "What the hell is this," Ikkaku asked with irritation. "This is the _shit_ right here," Hichigo stated flinching from the pain of having quills stab him in both hands.

"I don't understand what you want to do with these things," Izuru replied. Directly after he said this a little brown ball of sharp quills hit him in the face followed by Hollofied hysteria. "Oh my," Yumichika chuckled. "What was that for," Izuru asked in a frenzy. "Don't you get it," Hichigo asked, "We're going to play porcupine dodge ball!"

"No way," Shūhei exclaimed but his resistance was futile as Nanao threw a porcupine at him. "Ow, what the hell," he asked trying to get the rabid creature away from him. "I had to walk all the way to the outskirts of town for these," Nanao exclaimed with irritation, "You _will_ play this psychotic game!" "Yes ma'am," everyone replied with intimidation, except for Hichigo who was celebrating in victory as he began to select his team.

"You were normal at first," Ichigo continued, "You looked at me like you were about to kiss me," he informed the now beet red Senna. "But you phased out and you had a thousand yard stair. Yet every time I would as you something you would answer." Senna gasped realizing that was when she blacked out, but how could she be talking to Ichigo and Senthall at the same time?

"What did I say," Senna asked and Ichigo thought back to the time.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**_(Flashback to Victoria Peek)_

_(Ichigo's Perspective)_

She led me by the hand to Victoria Peak. I really hated these romantic moments as I was always so bad at going along with them due to my detached personality. She stared out at the city for a moment, and I watched her almost to a creepy extent I must admit, but it was such an attractive scene to see her eyes glow due to the matching lights of the city below. "Ichigo," she abruptly uttered and grabbed both of my hands, facing me.

My heart began to race while scanning the area around me, to find a Hollow, Hichigo's annoying ass, or anything else to get me out of this situation. But before she could say anything else or even make eye contact with me she froze and gave out a thousand yard stare.

This made me a little nervous, "Senna are you okay," I asked. "Yes I'm fine," she answered but not normally. It didn't feel like she was being possessed by something but was rather droned out, if that's even a real term!? She seemed to be paying attention to two things at the same time yet I was only receiving her subconscious attention. I would lean to the left, her eyes would not follow me, but I could ask her any question she would have knowledge of and give me a completely honest answer as if she had now filters. I wanted to test this with more _personal_ questions, _but only for research!_

I then had an idea however, and asked her the same thing Karin wanted to know the answer too. I promised I would find the answer in this city and so I did. "Senna," I asked aloud, "If you were alive directly after you disappeared and remembered everything... Why did you not return?" I could not hep but embrace her when she answered me.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**_(Present Day)_

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Senna was very confused by this concept. She did not understand how she could be talking to two people at once and not realize it. She brushed it off though and began to tell Ichigo about what happened to her last night. She told him about Senthall's theory. Or well, what she understood that is.

Ichigo was also very confused especially by Senna's odd explanation due to terms like "Subject-o-real thingy," or, "Physical, yadda, yadda!" He eventually however, understood what she was getting at. He realized how important it was for her to be a living creature rather than a memory, but Ichigo never really cared about the fact that she was memory, and smiled to see that she was not.

Ichigo was about to tell her something when he noticed she was starring in horror out the window. He turned his head to see nothing out of the ordinary just cars passing by and people minding there own business. Although he did notice how late it was getting, how long had they been sitting in that restaurant? Twilight was on it's way and the city was bathed in amber sunlight as Senna watched a horned beast stare at them silently.

"Do you see that," she asked in a whisper knowing Ichigo was looking in the same direction. "See what," he asked. At that moment Senna knew this creature who had been harassing her for some time was able to make itself visible to some, while at the same time invisible to others. "_Vasto Lorde_," she whispered.

Hichigo and Nanao were team captains. Hichigo picked Izuru and Ikkaku whilst Nanao picked Yumichika and Shūhei. "Do we have to do this," Shūhei asked nervously. "Oh hell yeah," Hichigo replied. He then put his pinky and thumb to his mouth and whistled causing everyone to charge for the boxes of porcupines in the middle.

The game did not go as expected the first one to pick up a porcupine was Yumichika who could not bare the pain. He threw the spiky animal at Izuru's head who hit the ground and rolled around while the porcupine climbed all over him. "Are you okay," Hichigo asked with two porcupines in hand. "Oh my God," Izuru yelled his voice was muffled by his hands covering his bleeding face. "Pussy," Hichigo muttered before getting hit in the chest by a rather large porcupine. "Ow! Son of a bitch," he shrieked and threw one at Nanao. It hit her stomach and she doubled over in pain as the thing stuck to her like a grass burr.

Tōshirō walked up to the roof seeing half of his comrades covered in live porcupines. "What is the meaning of this," Tōshirō asked. "Oh," Hichigo exclaimed pointing to the young captain, "I got dibs!" As soon as he said that everyone on Nanao's team raised their porcupines and threw them at Tōshirō simultaneously.

Senna kept looking between Vasto who was charging an amber Cero, and Ichigo who was oblivious to this. "No," she said in her mind while looking at Ichigo then back to Vasto. "I won't lose him!" She waited tell the last second and as soon as she saw that it had reached it's limit she grabbed Ichigo by the shirt, and with all her might pulled him across the table and over to her. The Cero blasted half of the building with Ichigo and Senna just out of it's reach.

The Cero was visible to everyone now and Ichigo looked up at Senna however, Vasto busted through the window and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt. It then dragged it's nemesis away leaping off and Senna jumped up. She switched to her soul form and followed them desperately with tears in her eyes not wanting to find a burnt corpse that was once her closest friend.

Vasto was flying over roof tops holding Ichigo by his neck. It then growled in rage and threw Ichigo to one roof however, due to the force, he blew threw that building and onto another rooftop.

Vasto screeched loudly and as Senna approached from behind with her Shikai Vasto turned and looked at her slightly. She could see her entire life flash before her eyes, and then Vasto grabbed the tip of her spear, and with ease hurled her into a nearby building.

"Senna," Ichigo yelled and saw Vasto crawling towards him like a lizard that could defy gravity. He searched frantically for his combat pass, but had not scene it since a week or so ago. Vasto crashed down, grabbed Ichigo by the neck, and repeatedly slammed him to the ground. It then threw the defenseless Shinigami into a wall violently.

"Leave Ichigo alone," Senna demanded from behind. Vasto turned and faced her. It breathed deeply which struck fear into Senna although she would rather die trying fighting this thing then let it hurt Ichigo.

She readied her Shikai, not wanting to use her Bankai due to how they nearly destroyed the entire city when she learned it. She launched a tornado at the horned beast, but to her surprise Vasto just stood there. The tornado passed through him and he did not budge. Senna knew she could not fight this enemy without her Bankai but she sensed backup on the way. Vasto glanced at Ichigo who was too weak to move or even speak. It wanted to get under his skin and it also knew killing Senna brutally should do the trick. Vasto got down on all fours and charged the purple haired girl.

The first swipe from Vasto's now very infamous claws was blocked by Mirokumaru. Senna could not dodge the second one but luckily she did not need to. "Raise your head, Wabisuke," Izuru yelled from behind landing a successful slice onto Vasto's back who let out a loud screech and kicked the yellow haired Soul Reaper away.

"Growl, Haineko," Rangiku exclaimed and guided down a large amount of ash onto Vasto. The beast snorted and preformed a Sonído. Rangiku looked around frantically before a slice was felt along her back and she fell to the ground wounded. Vasto who was standing on thin air screeched and slung off the blood. Izuru looked at the golden blade, sure he had seen a Zanpakutō with a golden handle before but never did gold make up the entire sword!

Vasto prided it's Zangetsu and as such usually never took it out for combat unless it either needed to or wanted to prove a point. So the Hollow returned the precious and rare sword to it's scabbard and looked around for the next victim.

That next victim was Ikkaku, "Over here," he called from behind. "I hope your strong," he said with a devilish grin. Vasto roared at him and charged horns first, but preformed a Sonído at the last second. Vasto appeared in the air behind Ikkaku and kicked him upside the head.

A Quincy arrow then hit Vasto in the hand. Vasto looked up to face it's next opponent, "I know you must really hate Ichigo and quite personally I don't blame you," said Uryu on a taller rooftop looking down on the battlefield. "Uryu," Ichigo said in surprise, "You are so useless Ichigo," said a familiar voice from behind everyone. They all looked to see Hichigo standing on the opposite roof from Uryu.

"You know," Hichigo asked pushing his black mask up to reveal his face. "I really don't like it when other people steal my look!" Hichigo then preformed as Sonído appearing in front of Vasto. Vasto was a lot more intelligent than what it was givin credit for. Sure Vasto had no concept of language or ethical thinking, but it could see very clearly Hichigo's sense of entitlement. Vasto did not like this and thought it would be best to shut the Hollow up for good.

It moved so quickly nobody could keep track of it. All in one smooth motion, Vasto's palm grabbed Hichigo's face, and shattered the mask revealing a very shocked Inner Hollow. It then slammed Hichigo to the ground sending him about four stories down.

At this point everyone else had arrived on the scene surrounding the horned devil. It looked around on debating if it should continue fighting, but decided the message it was trying to leave was well taken. Vasto yawned demonically and took out it's sword again. It slashed the air in front of it and walked into oblivion before anyone could stop it.


	28. Chapter 27

_Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side but I really had no ideas for it._

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: Aftermath**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Tōshirō flash stepped to the roof in which the battle had taken place on and turned to Ichigo. "What was that thing," he asked as Senna ran over to help him up. "Well," Ichigo struggled, "That was my Vasto Lorde form." "_What_," Tōshirō asked with a gasp, "Yeah," Ichigo confirmed. "We don't know how or why, but that thing that looks exactly like my full Hollow form manifested in my head and recently broke free. This is the first time I've seen it in awhile though!"

"Alright you freak," Hichigo yelled as he jumped onto the scene and looked around quickly, "Where'd he go!?" "He left," Ichigo informed. "Oh hey bro-McDonald," Hichigo waved, "Looks like you got your ass kicked! Why didn't you use the combat pass?" Ichigo rolled his eyes as Senna helped him up, "First of all I seem to recall you getting your ass smashed nearly down to the center of the Earth! Secondly I can't find it!"

"Just as I had expected," Ulquiorra stated as he preformed a Sonído appearing next to Senna and Ichigo. "What," she asked while holding up the badly wounded strawberry. "Vasto Lorde," he informed with his index finger in the air, "Is not using Gargantas to leave a battlefield!" "What do you mean," asked Ichigo, "Where else would that thing go?" "Vasto Lorde is not going anywhere," Ulquiorra continued, "He is quite literally cutting outside of time and space." Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard this, "So you mean," Senna asked, "That Vasto Lorde is living outside of the Soul Society, the Dangai, the Valley of Screams, and even _Hoco_ Mundo!?" "_Hueco_ Mundo," Ulquiorra corrected, "And yes that is exactly what I am saying," Ulquiorra stated.

"That's all fun and dandy," Ikkaku interrupted while Yumichika helped him up, "But what the hell does that thing want?" Uryu appeared from behind them and pushed his glasses up, "Originally I thought he was only trying to kill Ichigo, but from the way Vasto was acting I don't think that was his true goal!"

"This is so strange," Tōshirō announced quietly, "Because that thing was exactly the same as the Hollow Rukia Kuchiki reported not a week ago!" "What," Ichigo asked with wide eyes. "Yes, Captain Ukitake and the others had to confront what they thought was a Hollow. But sense this Vasto Lorde of yours is travailing through time and space it would appear he could go anywhere he wants!"

"Was everyone okay," asked Ichigo worriedly as he blamed himself for Vasto's existence. "Yes everyone was fine," Tōshirō replied with a nod, "What was it doing," asked Ichigo. "I don't know the whole story, but Rukia does so you might want to check with her when you get back home!"

"I'll be sure to do that," Ichigo said with a nod. "Son of a bitch," Hichigo muttered while scratching his head, "I'll kill that bastard!"

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

"Oh my," Gin muttered, "I had no idea Vasto Lorde would attack so soon," he informed the silent Zangetsu. "I wonder what he could be playing at!" "What do you think he was after," Zangetsu asked looking up at the sky.

"Hmm, well isn't it obvious," asked Gin with a light chuckle. "No," Zangetsu replied flatly. "Vasto Lorde, wanted fear," Gin informed darkly yet with his immortal smile. Zangetsu looked at him, "Vasto obviously wanted to strike fear into his enemies! This my friend was nothing more than an act of terrorism!" "That would make sense," Zangetsu replied.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Everyone was able to recover due to Orihime's rejection power. They were all sitting in the living room while Ichigo and Hichigo took the stage.

Ichigo had just finished explaining everything that had happened when he visited Gin last night but left out the fact that it was Gin who told him all of this. Instead he gave credit to Zangetsu.

"Well if that's the case," Tōshirō announced, "Then we should go back to the Soul Society at once!"

"Oh but captain," Rangiku wined, "No buts," Tōshirō ordered. "Ugh," Yumichika groaned, "I can't believe we have to leave such a _beautiful_ city only to protect one of the ugliest people alive!" "I don't want to protect Aizen either," Tōshirō informed with a shrug, "But its either this or Vasto Lorde becomes a god! And we have no idea what he wants yet!"

"I'm sorry I created such a creature," Ichigo announced with his head down. "No one blames you Ichigo," Tōshirō replied, "We know you _and_ your Hollow could not have anticipated any of this. And we most certainly do not blame you for trying to learn a to control a power that you already possess."

With that everyone went to the roof and said their goodbyes. "We'll see you guys in the Soul Society," Ikkaku stated. "I'm looking forward to fighting this Vasto guy," he continued. "Yes," Yumichika added, "You _and_ the captain will be ecstatic to fight such a powerful and ugly beast!" "Oh yeah," Hichigo stated with a greedy grin, "That'll be a one good fight!"


	29. Chapter 28

_Note: Sorry if this chapter was short too, but the next one should make up for it!_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: Bleeding Sulfur**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Ulquiorra walked into his room. He sighed and threw his sword and mask on the desk. He yawned, threw off is shirt as he was far too tired to get undressed, take a shower, and change into proper nightwear. He flew back onto the soft bed with a sigh thinking about the fight earlier with Vasto Lorde.

"I must say Ulquiorra," said Gin who appeared in a chair off to the corner of the room. Ulquiorra shot up, "Oh, hello Gin," he said with a relaxed voice, and laid back down to stare at the ceiling.

"So have we any new theories on this guy," Gin asked. Even though his facial expressions were not showing it, Gin was truly worried about the very unpredictable Vasto Lorde.

Senna and Ichigo were also getting ready for bed. Ichigo turned the lights off and laid down. Senna walked over and did the same except once her legs entered the bed she felt a sharp pain, "Ow," she exclaimed and thew the blankets off.

She squealed to see a live porcupine crawling around in their bed. "Damn you Hichigo," Ichigo yelled and grabbed the critter aggressively. Although he immediately regretted this decision as he felt a very sharp pain shoot through his hands. He then swallowed hard to endure it and left the room to confront his Hollow. Senna giggled and sat on the bed. She then began to pluck out the quills in her legs, "Ow," she flinched as she pulled each one out.

**Location: Iwo Jima, United Sovereignty**

Vasto Lorde stepped back into UHC territory. It arrived at it's destination. It looked out to see the desolate war zone. It stood silently as the ocean moved by, waves crashed, and wind blew.

It took in the air which was rich with a thick Sulfur scent. The horned beast looked out to all of the memories of terrible things that had happened here. It stood for the longest time on the same blackened beach that the American's once invaded.

It stood still as it naturally did without moving a muscle. Finally however, it took a step forward, the sand blew away from where the monstrous foot landed. The island was so silent every quiet step Vasto took sounded like a sonic boom.

It walked a good distance before stopping abruptly to stare at Mount Suribachi. It calmly walked over to this large rock. It arrived at the foot of the mountain and was immediately confronted by many tunnels that the Imperial Japanese troops dug to fight against the invaders. The beast silently ignored these tunnels as it got down on all fours and began to climb up the mountain.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Ulquiorra looked out of his window and to the neon lights below. "I must say," he began, "Vasto is quite intelligent!" "Oh," asked Gin with his usual devilish smile, "Why yes. It has figured out how to leave both time and space! It also can read emotions."

"What do you mean," asked Gin as his smile was replaced by curiosity. "Well you could blatantly see that it would react to it's opponents emotions. For instance, Vasto knew killing Senna would anger Ichigo. If we had not gotten there in time it would have succeeded as well!"

"I see," Gin replied as he balled both of his hands into one fist and laid his chin on it. "So do you think Vasto could be looking for certain reactions in all of us during battle?" "Yes," Ulquiorra confirmed, "It would appear so. I would even go as far to say that Vasto could read peoples actions and determine the best way to induce rage into them."

"He does sound like the true son of hate," Gin announced.

**Location: Iwo Jima, United Sovereignty**

Vasto made it to the top of this old volcano and looked out along the island. It stood for a while and finally began to disturb. "Yes," it seemed to say in the bowls of it's mind which was nothing more than swirling madness. At that very moment among all of these lost souls, old forgotten bones, and destructive history this would be the place where Vasto's goal will be achieved. It had visited many places but the beast finally picked Iwo Jima.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

Uryu was busy sewing a few flowery designs on Kon without his permission. "Hey you bastard," Kon squealed as Ririn watched him. "Ha, ha," Ririn said aloud, "Hold still you idiot," Uryu demanded. At that moment Hichigo walked into the bedroom with something behind his back. Uryu payed no attention to the Hollow, "Haven't you heard of knocking, or do you just take after Ichigo?"

"Hmm," Hichigo replied, "I don't take after Ichigo at all seeing as how I nearly killed you one time! But here I have a gift for you," Hichigo said with sadistic innocence.

"A gift," Uryu asked no regretting being so rude to the Hollow. Uryu stabbed his sewing needle into Kon to prevent him from moving and faced Hichigo. The Hollow then threw a porcupine at the Quincy and ran away, jumping off of the balcony and darted out the door. "What the hell," Uryu asked as he did not want to move or anything else that might disturb the spiky and pain inducing creature which was now sitting in his lap.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: Empty Room**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

"Damn it," Hichigo exclaimed as he awoke on the sofa to see yet another porcupine climbing around on him. He knocked it off, "Shit these things are spreading like wiled fire," he complained.

"Hichigo," Chad called surprisingly loudly which startled everyone who was in there own rooms getting ready for one last day in this massive city. "Yeah," Hichigo asked with slight intimidation. Chad was covered in quills, "Why are there so many of these porcupines running around here," he asked as he held one into the air. "Oh yeah that was for our _extreme sports_," Hichigo exclaimed.

"Extreme sports," Chad asked, "You just had to have been there," Hichigo exclaimed with a shake of his head. "Damn you, Hollow freak," Senna yelled as she had taken the liberty of angering a rather large porcupine and then threw it off of the balcony and onto Hichigo. She smiled and shut her eyes when she heard Hichigo's screams as the animal began to maul him.

"He deserved it," Senna informed Ichigo who came up from behind her, "Ew, not bad," he replied and patted her on the back.

Ulquiorra was the next to walk out with a porcupine in hand as well, "What is the meaning of this!?" "Hichigo did it," Senna replied with a pouting expression. "Hichigo," Ulquiorra said as he began yet another lecture on the Hollow's _ideas_, "Wild animals such as these do not need to be kept here. And I am pretty sure it is illegal to play dodge ball with them for a multitude of reasons!"

Uryu walked out as he had also discovered the porcupine menace in the dead of night. "Why," he asked shaking his head with a thousand yard stare, "Whats with the God damn porcupines!?"

"Koten Zanshun," Orihime exclaimed from her room, everyone turned to see a porcupine fly out of her room accompanied by an orange beam. She stepped out, "What are those cute little porcupines doing here," she asked sweetly. "Uh, it's a long story involving Hichigo," Uryu informed with a glare shooting downstairs.

"Are we ready to go," Ulquiorra asked with irritation and flipped his sombrero back into place.

"Hold on," Hichigo exclaimed from downstairs as he was hopping around on one foot trying to put a sock on the other. It was a difficult task for the poor Hollow as all the Mod Souls began to jump up and latch onto him for a ride.

He quickly fell to the ground, "Damn it," he yelled in frustration. "Idiot," Ulquiorra grunted and walked away with his hands in his pockets as usual. Orihime followed him and soon everyone else followed suit.

Everyone was finally able to leave the penthouse. They stood out in the parking lot, "I'm going to miss this place so much," Orihime said with a frown. "Indeed," Uryu added, "It was fun while it lasted!" "I must agree," Ulquiorra added. Senna yawned from behind Ichigo as she really did not want to walk around today. An idea then popped into her head, and she abruptly started to climb Ichigo's back like a monkey. "What the hell," he exclaimed as he instinctively grabbed the underside of her knee caps to keep them both from falling over backwards.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood to walk right now," Senna stated closing her eyes. "Whatever," Ichigo replied and proceeded to carry her to the group's destination. "You are such a little bitch," Hichigo announced while scolding his host.

Ichigo and Senna simultaneously kicked the demon who then promptly fell to the ground.

The group continued on there walk. Orihime was fighting off her vile jealousy as she had noticed today how much closer the two had become.

"Surely," Orihime said in her head, "The reason why Ichigo likes Senna so much is due to her personality! She is so cheerful all the time, and Ichigo _needs_ to be around such positivity," she continued to argue with herself.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Chad were walking quietly next to each other, "Why don't we all eat there," Ulquiorra asked aloud pointing to a restaurant just in view. "Yeah I'm starving," Hichigo exclaimed loudly. "I guess we could," Ichigo agreed while looking over to see why Senna was leaning in on his head in such a lifeless way. "Senna are you asleep back there," he asked with a twitching eye. "Senna," he exclaimed and shook her slightly, "Ah, what's happening," she asked while looking around in frenzy. "Get off Senna," Ichigo replied with a chuckle, "We're about to eat," he continued and Senna complied letting go of her friend.

Everyone sat down at a table and gave their requests. Senna however, was not hungry which was unusual, and instead she drew a picture. "So guys," Kon stated while climbing over on Hichigo's shoulder, "Noba," Hichigo announced to one out of the other three Mod Souls who were standing on the table, "Get rid of him!" Noba nodded and teleported Kon to the roof, "Damn it how am I suppose to get down now," he exclaimed jumping up and down before seeing an air vent and getting a devious idea.

"It's been so fun here," Orihime announced with sorrow as she took a bit of rice. "Yes," Ulquiorra agreed but could not help but notice what Senna was drawing. The drawing was only half way complete at this point. It looked to be Ulquiorra in his first release as he was in a face of with Ichigo in a Hollow mask. "Have you seen my Murciélago's first release," he asked with an awkward look in his eyes.

"No," Senna replied with confusion, "She drew my final Getsuga Tenso with perfect detail a few days ago," Ichigo informed.

"Interesting," Ulquiorra replied and took a sip of tea. "So Ulquiorra," Senna asked abruptly, "Tell me how it's possible that you killed Ichigo twice." Ichigo choked on his water, "That's n-not what actually happened," Ichigo informed. "No," asked Ulquiorra with a very, very miniscule smile that was barely even visible, "I seem to recall blasting a hole in your chest twice! Both times however, _ugh_, you just wouldn't stay down!"

Senna giggled, "Man Ichigo and I use to think nobody could beat you!" "Ugh, I've had some run ins here and there," Ichigo admitted with a scratch on his head. "You mean like every son of a bitch to ever walk this planet," asked Hichigo with a laugh. "Hey! I don't always get my ass kicked," Ichigo replied. "_No_," Hichigo asked in shock, "Name one time that you kicked someone's ass without first getting slaughtered yourself!"

Ichigo looked around for a minute, "_My Ichigo_, fought and beat that Ganryū jerk," Senna said proudly with a pat on Ichigo's back. "He got stabbed and shredded in that fight too," Hichigo exclaimed.

"What about Aizen," Ichigo asked, "Yeah what about Aizen," asked Hichigo with a confident glare. "Damn it," Ichigo replied. Hichigo sighed, "You know sometimes Ichigo, I think you just get your ass kicked on purpose!" "What," Ichigo asked as he jumped back. "You do get cut up a lot and it is quite suspicious at times," Uryu agreed with a smile. "Or maybe that is just a Soul Reaper thing," he continued.

"I mean hell Ichigo," Hichigo said, "Senna _was_ the most useless team mate we have had yet!" "Hey," Senna exclaimed. "However," Hichigo continued, "She was able to not only achieve Bankai way quicker than you! But she also has a super bad ass one!"

"Aw thank you," Senna replied with a slight blush. "Hichigo," Zangetsu called ghostly from his mind. "Are you saying my power is not worth your time!?" "What n-no," Hichigo said aloud and in a panic. "Who are you talking too," asked Orihime, "Oh Zangetsu!" "Yeah I bet he's pissed," Ichigo laughed, "I love Zangetsu's Bankai," he continued with a thumbs up. "Thank you Ichigo," Zangetsu stated in both his and Hichigo's mind.

Kon then fell from the ceiling and onto Orihime. "Hey Orihim..." Kon's voice was cut of with a scream as he went flying towards Senna. He landed directly on her chest, "Oh," he stated, "Nice to see you too Senna!"

Senna groaned in annoyance, "Get off of me you pervert," she exclaimed and threw Kon to the floor and pinned him down with her foot.

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Isshin squealed in the fact that his two sons and fourth daughter would be here late tonight. "Jesus," Karin exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?" "You wouldn't understand," Isshin yelled dramatically as he flung himself to the alter of Masaki.

"You guys know what day after tomorrow is right," he asked while rubbing his face against the picture.

"No," they both replied. Isshin looked at them in shock, "The _anniversary_!" "Oh," Karin replied with a nod, "Looks like they'll be making it back just in time," she continued gloomily.

"I completely forgot," Yuzu announced with disappointment in herself.

"And Rukia," Isshin called turning to his third daughter. "You'll finally have a chance to come with us," he breathed in both excitement and tears. "I'm honored," Rukia replied formally with a nod as she had always wanted to go and see Masaki's grave.

"Oh my God," Grimmjow exclaimed with boredom. Nel was scolding him as the two sat at a table. He let out a loud and obnoxious moan. "Do you have to keep doing that," Nel asked with irritation. "I've got nothing better to do," Grimmjow informed while he stood up. He paced the room and kicked the ground as he walked. "Nothing to do," he yelled. Yoruichi finally came into the room, "What's all the commotion about!?"

"Grimmy wont shut up," Nel exclaimed. "Hey I told you guys not to call me that," Grimmjow refuted. "Pipe down Grimmy," Yoruichi called with a teasing glare, and Grimmjow simply pouted.

"Don't worry Grimmjow," Yoruichi announced, "You won't be bored for much longer!" "Oh," Grimmjow asked, "Is that horned guy coming back?" "Oh yeah," Yoruichi stated, "He'll be back!"

**Location: Hong Kong United Sovereignty**

The hour hand on the clock was leaning to six by the time the friends arrived at the penthouse. Everyone went up to their individual rooms to begin packing. Hichigo was in charge of rounding up the Mod Souls before they departed for the airport.

It took the group a good while to pack up everything. Orihime walked out of her room first with her bags. Then Uryu with his Quincy bags he had designed for himself. Followed by Chad, Ulquiorra, Senna, and Ichigo. By the time the met back up in the living room it was working close to seven. "Well goodbye Hong Kong," Orihime said waving goodbye to the now very lonely penthouse.

Senna shrugged as she picked her bags off of the floor filled with all of the things she made Ichigo buy her and headed for the door. Ulquiorra made sure everything in the kitchen that may cause trouble was turned off.

Everyone was silent which created an eery and lonely atmosphere. Uryu grabbed a bag of chips and quietly at them as he neared the door. Chad made sure the lights were all off and Orihime was in charge of searching for things they may have forgotten.

"Lets go," Ulquiorra stated as he opened the door quietly. Everyone followed yet still looking up and around at the place they knew as home for about two or so months. The place was spotless except for the occasional porcupine that would roam the floors.

Ichigo was the last one out with Kurōdo on his shoulders. "Oh this is such a sad day," he wined. Ichigo glared at him then turned off the living room light and shut the door behind him. Even though the door was closed normally it felt like slam as the sound wave bounced around the empty room.

The television was black once again. The walls echoed as great memories bounced off of them. Time seemed to stop in the penthouse. It was once again without occupants. The sofa almost seemed to sink in as if someone was sitting on it watching a blank screen. The desolation was almost unbearable. The silent wind blew outside causing the wind chimes near the windows to sing a ghostly song of abandonment.

The pool was still once more, no one to dive in it, no one to walk by it, no one to relax near it while looking out onto the gorgeous view. Dust would now begin to move in once again. Cobwebs would take over the walls, and memories would repeat themselves in this old penthouse.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty: Adieu**_

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**

The group was riding in a shuttle to the airport. Night was on it's way and the Neon Lights were flickering on.

Senna laid her head against the window and watched as the lights blurred past. She watched the people fortunate enough to live here as they continued about their business. She watched the signs swoop by and people run through the streets.

She loved every moment she had in this city.

The city flourished as normal while the cars moved by. Men in suits walking home from a long day of work. The iconic National Bank of China building, which the UHC aloud for the name to stay unchanged, lit up.

Senna would miss all of the Chinese writings on the signs the most. She looked up at Victoria Peek as they past below it. She blew a kiss to the city as the group arrived at the airport.

Ulquiorra handed the tickets with UHC documentation attached in order for the security guards at the front to let them in with the very intimidating Zanpakutōs. Ichigo and Hichigo stood at the back while Hichigo had Elliot on a leash. "I cant believe you're taking that thing with us," Ichigo muttered. "I cant believe you're still complaining about it," Hichigo replied. "Is there a problem sir," ask Elliot pointing his turret at Ichigo, "Are you questioning UHC orders!?" "N-No," Ichigo said with irritation.

Uryu was on his phone when Chad walked up to him. "Are we really going to get through airport security with a captured police drone," Chad asked. "Well you heard what Zeus said," Uryu replied thinking back to when Azan and Zeus brought them the plane tickets and information.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**_(Flashback)_

"Hey guys," Zeus called after Uryu let him in. "This is Azan our new Agent," he said pointing to the cranky Azan, "He wanted to come by but that is not why we are here!"

Zeus then handed plane tickets and several UHC military orders to Uryu. "Hi Zeus," Orihime waved from the balcony. Zeus waved back, "Okay we have to take off early so we have got your flight scheduled for normal time so enjoy yourselves, and these documents will get you through with all of the weapons and shit you guys have!"

At that moment Elliot flew down to Zeus, "Hello Agent," he greeted. "Aw," Zeus exclaimed, "You guys got a pet police drone!? That's bad ass!"

"Hichigo found him," Kon informed, "Well let me go and get another paper so you guys can take it with you!" With that the two Agents left the penthouse to return later.

**Location: Hong Kong, United Sovereignty**_(Present)_

Everyone waited for fifteen minutes or so before their flight was ready for boarding. Everyone got up and walked into the plane. Uryu and Chad sat together towards the back. Orihime sat in front of them. Ulquiorra sat away from everyone while Hichigo sat right behind Senna and Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ichigo," the hollow nagged. "What," Ichigo asked with irritation. "Do you have any headphones I can borrow," he asked. "Yeah hold on," Ichigo replied and dug into his pocket knowing if his Hollow had music then he would be quiet for hours. He tossed the headphones to the back, and enjoyed the rest of the flight with Senna peacefully.

The plane took of at last leaving the Jewel of the Orient behind as nothing more then a memory!

**FIN**

_Note: I hope you all enjoyed this arc. This will be continued with __Bleach: Cold War__ so stay tuned! Please review and express what it is you wish to see and all honest criticism helps!_


	32. Gin Tells It Like It Is

_**Gin Tells It Like It Is!**_

**Location: Ichigo's Inner World**

Gin was standing with a pointer in hand, and a chalkboard behind him. "Hello," he said cheerfully, "My name is Ichimaru Gin and today I will be discussing Ichigo's eyes," he began as he pointed to each item on the list behind him. "The inconsistent usage of gravity in Bleach, why the author refuses to use terms like Kurosaki-chan, and of course superior pairings!"

Gin then returned the pointer to the first item on the list, "Countless times people have said Ichigo's eyes were amber! That is not the case," Gin stated with a sake of his head. "His eyes are brown, if you don't believe me then go look at a color chart and compare!"

Gin then pointed to the item below, "Next, gravity in Bleach!" Gin smiled widely and continued. "In the beginning one would have to use Icarus..." Gin was cut off by Agent Icarus who randomly showed up to his little skit.

"Did someone call my name," he asked with wine in his hand. "No not you Icarus," Gin stated and shewed the Agent away. "Anyway," Gin continued as he returned his attention to the lesson at hand. "We all remember Ichigo having to use those Icarus type wings to fly across the Soul Society. Now they can just stand on thin air and jog in place if they want," Gin continued. "Tisk, tisk, Tite Kubo," Gin said shaking his head.

"Okay," Gin continued, "Next we have the fact that Alcatraz does not use terms like Kurosaki-chan. Why is this," Gin asked. "Well it's because he has no idea what they mean, or even how to use them," Gin continued happily.

"Next," Gin said moving the pointer lower, "Superior parings," Gin said nervously and took out a chart relieving every famous pairing. "The only pair that makes any sense is obviously Ichigo and Senna!" Gin then looked around nervously before leaning in and continuing, "If you don't believe me then go watch the movie!"

"Okay," Gin announced, "Lets get out of here!" "Wait," Alcatraz exclaimed as he was sitting in front of Gin with a whole new list of topics. "We still have more to do!" "Yes," Gin replied with a creepy smile and nod, "But if we don't get out of here soon the IchiRukia fans will becoming for our blood!"

"That's right I forgot about the fact that there is enough of those guys to form a fucking militia," Alcatraz continued. With that everyone scrambled away from the scene.


End file.
